Je vous déclare mari et femme
by xtaikax
Summary: Ils existent des couples qui s'aiment au premier regard ou d'autres qui se lient d'abord d'amitié. Ce n'est pas le cas de Drago et Hermione. Un mariage d'amour ? Certainement pas. Pas de magie noire ni de combat dans cette histoire, seulement deux êtres dont l'intimité partagée, avec son lot de maladresses et de vieilles rancœurs, va rapprocher plus qu'ils ne l'auraient crû.
1. Le jour où j'ai dit oui

\- Je vous déclare à présent, mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Mais bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Avalant péniblement sa salive, l'estomac noué et le cœur battant à tout rompre, Drago darda un regard angoissé sur celle qui allait bientôt devenir son épouse, Hermione Granger. Il allait mettre la bague au doigt – bague qui appartenait à sa famille depuis des générations soit dit en passant – à Hermione Granger ! Leur regard se croisa et il put lire dans les prunelles anxieuses de la femme qui lui faisait face, qu'elle était dans le même état que lui. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de commettre la plus grosse erreur de leur courte vie. Bon, certes, il en avait commis des sacrées par le passé. Celle d'être enrôlé par les Mangemorts arrivait certainement en tête. D'accord, être couard au point de supplier l'aide de Potter alors qu'il avait été à deux doigts de mourir carbonisé n'avait pas non plus été l'idée du siècle. Oui, entretenir une relation avec Astoria Greengrass, lui promettre qu'il allait l'épouser pour finalement se retrouver ici en costume de pingouin au bras de Granger, n'avait pas été très futé non plus. Mais merde, là c'était du sérieux. Là, tout de suite, maintenant, un putain de mec en toge lui demandait d'embrasser Granger quand même ! Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, non vraiment, c'était impossible. Il pouvait obéir à tout mais pas à ça. D'ailleurs, pourquoi devait-il épouser cette mégère déjà ?

Les mains tremblantes et les jambes flageolantes, il glissa un coup d'œil angoissé sur l'assemblée agglutinée sur les bancs, essayant d'ignorer tous ces visages aux expressions toutes différentes. La première chose qu'il vit fut la rangée de têtes rousses, bruyante et tellement agaçante. Certains avaient l'air mortifiés, comme cet abruti de Weasley, d'autres plus émus, comme son idiote de mère poule pondeuse. Risible. Son regard s'arrêta sur une tignasse sombre et rebelle, saleté de Saint Potter. Ce dernier le toisait avec froideur, les lèvres pincées et la tête haute. Quel insupportable poseur. Puis des rangées de photographes, de journalistes, de membres du Ministère et même de quelques professeurs de Poudlard. Tout le gratin avait été convié à cette infamie. Et finalement son regard tomba sur sa mère, qui contrastait tellement dans cette foule insipide et grossière. Droite, stoïque, fière, classe. Sa mère respirait la noblesse et l'éducation. Elle avait tout affronté, tout subit, elle était sa vie.

Oui, voilà, c'était ça, c'était pour elle qu'il se tenait sur cet estrade, raide comme la justice et à deux doigts de vomir. Ou plutôt à cause de son père, enfin, il ne savait plus trop. Lucius Malefoy croupissait à Azkaban depuis maintenant huit ans et cela détruisait sa mère chaque jour un peu plus. Lui aussi ça l'avait meurtrit, au début du moins. Il ne détestait pas son père, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'aimait non plus, pas comme il aimait sa mère en tout cas. Enfant il avait été choyé par ses deux parents, en fait il avait même été pourri gâté mais tout s'était corsé avec le retour de l'autre taré de Mage Noir. Il en avait voulu à Lucius, de l'avoir embarqué dans cette merde au lieu de préserver l'innocence de son fils unique. Au fond de lui il lui en voulait toujours d'avoir été si lâche, mais voir sa mère dépérir de jour en jour l'avait poussé à passer à l'acte. Celui d'épouser Hermione Granger.

Un léger toussotement agacé le ramena à la dure réalité, à son foutu mariage. Drago leva les yeux vers l'ancienne Gryffondor qui le toisait, l'œil circonspect, certaine qu'il allait prendre ses jambes à son cou et fuir loin de cet enfer. Ce qu'il aurait fait si seul son choix entrait dans la balance, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Sa mère lui avait sauvé la vie, il se devait de rendre la sienne meilleure. La jeune femme brune s'approcha lentement de lui et murmura doucement :

\- Trois ans…

Oui, tout à fait, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, cette ridicule pantalonnade ne durerait que trois ans, et encore, ils ne vivraient même pas ensemble une bonne partie de l'année. Il était jeune, il n'avait que vingt-quatre ans merde, ce n'était qu'une désagréable parenthèse dans sa vie, rien de bien sorcier. Comprenant que les invités commençaient à s'agiter nerveusement sur leur chaise, il prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança vers elle, des crampes lui vrillant l'estomac. Il n'allait pas l'embrasser, non, il ne pouvait pas embrasser cette fille quand même ! Il aperçut la mariée déglutir avec peine, ce qui le consola un peu. Elle aussi devait être à l'agonie, après tout il n'allait quand même pas être le seul à souffrir de cette maudite situation. Et c'est alors qu'il la vit tendre une petite main tremblante vers lui ce qui lui rappela instantanément la conversation qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux juste avant la réception.

 _« - Pas de baiser Malefoy, ni même une bise sur la joue, menaça-t-elle le regard noir._

 _\- Je préférais m'arracher la langue plutôt que de la coller dans ta bouche, rumina-t-il en grimaçant légèrement._

 _\- On s'en tient à ce qu'on avait dit ?_

 _\- On s'y tient, avait-il répondu fermement »._

D'un geste qu'il souhaitait le plus naturel au monde, il approcha la main de son épouse à ses lèvres et en effleura délicatement le dos dans un baisemain tout ce qu'il y avait de plus honorable. Si tôt fait, des applaudissements assourdissant explosèrent dans la salle, détournant assez l'attention de tous pour qu'il dégage la main de la jeune femme d'un mouvement sec. Il évita de croiser son regard, qui devait certainement crépiter de fureur, et l'empoigna par le bras pour l'entrainer en-dehors de cette satanée salle étouffante. Ca y est, il l'avait fait. Il avait épousé Hermione Granger. Que Dieu ait pitié de son âme !

* * *

Ça y est, c'était fait, elle venait d'épouser Drago Malefoy, que Merlin lui vienne en aide ! Toute cette journée, non, tous ces derniers mois semblaient découler d'un rêve, ou plutôt d'un cauchemar, de son cauchemar ! Les convocations au Ministère, les pourparlers, les suppliques, les menaces, tout y était passé. Et finalement ce qui l'avait fait flancher avait été la cooptation. Elle, Hermione Granger, brillante élève de Poudlard, héroïne de guerre, véritable légende vivante, s'était laissé biaiser par la solution de facilité. Non, elle ne voulait pas devenir Auror comme Harry, non elle ne voulait pas d'une grande famille et d'une maison paumée dans la campagne comme Ron, non son objectif n'était pas de travailler au Ministère. Ce qu'elle souhaitait plus que tout, c'était de devenir professeur de Métamorphose dans son ancienne école. Elle avait poursuivi ses études et arpenté la terre entière dans cet unique but, retourner à Poudlard en tant que professeur et devenir le meilleur pédagogue que cette école n'ait jamais connu ! Et pourquoi pas, en devenir la directrice un jour !

\- Hermione, tu ne veux pas venir danser ?

S'extirpant de ses pensées, Hermione affronta le regard attentif et généreux de son vieil ami, Neville. Il semblait se douter de la détresse dans laquelle la lionne était plongée et souhaitait certainement lui remonter le moral. C'était adorable, vraiment, mais pas très utile. Malgré son stupide sourire figé qu'elle se forçait à maintenir pour les photographes, elle était au fond du trou. Et aucune danse ne l'aiderait à se sentir mieux.

\- C'est très gentil mais je préfère m'abstenir pour le moment, répondit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents, les mains crispées jointes l'une à l'autre.

\- D'accord, mais plus tard alors…, soupira Neville en s'éloignant de quelques pas, cherchant sa compagne du regard.

Ni maintenant ni jamais. Certes elle avait consenti à participer à ce fiasco, mais elle n'allait tout de même pas feindre l'allégresse en dansant au milieu de la piste. Elle avait ses limites !

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de sourire bêtement comme tu le fais ? On dirait que tu es défoncé à je ne sais quelle substance illicite, grogna son voisin de table qui se trouvait être malheureusement son époux.

\- Il faut bien un léger contraste avec toi qui tire la tronche depuis huit heures ce matin, répondit la lionne sur le même ton, sans toutefois se départir de son éternel sourire.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil le grand homme blond croiser les jambes, les mains fermement agrippées à l'accoudoir. Ces simples gestes étaient les seuls indices de son agacement et de sa nervosité. Depuis qu'ils avaient repris contact il y a de ça quelques mois, pour les besoins du mariage, elle avait pu constater que le Serpentard ne laissait jamais une quelconque émotion naitre sur son visage. Cet homme était anormalement stoïque, silencieux et austère. Certes, même à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais brillé par sa sympathie naturelle mais au moins il savait se montrer sociable, lorsqu'il considérait ses fréquentations comme digne d'intérêt. Néanmoins ce n'était plus le cas à présent. La plupart du temps il semblait se murer dans un silence pesant, lançant quelques œillades assassines de ci de là, la mâchoire serrée et le regard voilé. Durant leurs quelques rares entrevues, il n'avait presque jamais parlé, se contentant d'hocher la tête de temps en temps, laissant sa mère gérer l'organisation.

Comment pouvait-il faire preuve d'autant de distance devant une telle situation alors qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas se ronger les ongles. C'était définitif, elle n'avait vraiment rien en commun avec lui. Et par Merlin, de tous les foutus Serpentard, pourquoi Drago Malefoy ? Pourquoi celui qui avait tout tenté pour leur rendre la vie impossible, à Ron, à Harry et à elle-même ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'était sa famille qui avait été choisie ? Il y en avait pleins des familles ayant eu un membre appartenant aux Mangemorts, pourquoi est-ce que c'était toujours le nom des Malefoy que les gens retenaient ? Allez, trois ans, ce n'était pas la mort. D'autant plus que dans quelques petits mois, elle allait quitter son horrible poste fastidieux en sein de son entreprise pour enfin embrasser la carrière dont elle rêvait depuis tant d'années. Au revoir la paperasse administrative et les discours assommants, bonjour les classes remplies de jeunes sorciers en soif d'apprentissage !

\- Aurais-je une quelconque raison de sourire ? rétorqua le Serpentard, l'interrompant dans ses pensées plutôt optimistes pour une fois.

\- Et moi donc alors ? Je croyais que tu étais un talentueux acteur Malefoy, susurra la lionne, ses mains s'accrochant à son extravagante robe de mariée.

\- J'ai épuisé tout ce qu'il y avait en moi de comédien quand j'ai dû te faire un baisemain, ricana-t-il le regard mauvais.

Oh qu'il était caustique le petit serpent ! Déjà qu'il n'ouvrait que très rarement la bouche, il fallait en plus qu'elle subisse ses railleries le peu de fois où il consentait à prononcer quelques mots. Elle sentit alors une main se poser doucement sur son bras et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle rencontra les yeux magnifiquement verts de son meilleur ami, Harry. Le garçon avait pris place à ses côtés et l'observait d'un œil inquiet, protecteur, affectueux.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Aussi bien que possible, lui glissa-t-elle lui faisant un clin d'œil. Oh pitié Harry, ne tire pas cette tête, je ne monte pas à l'échafaud, j'épouse seulement un connard prétentieux et hautain.

Elle put entendre son époux grogner de mécontentement mais elle préféra l'ignorer. Après tout cela faisait des mois qu'il faisait comme si elle n'existait pas.

\- Le Ministère n'aurait pas dû te forcer la main pour que tu l'épouses, il y avait d'autres moyens de rallier la population à sa cause et…

\- Le Ministère ne m'a pas mis le couteau sous la gorge, le coupa-t-elle doucement. Ils ont raison de vouloir réprimer cette vague de haine envers les familles nobles. L'erreur d'un seul membre d'une famille ne doit pas exposer tout cette même famille à la violence et à la douleur. Le Ministère craint une guerre civile entre les Sang-pur et les Sang-mêlé, et quel est le meilleur moyen de l'éviter que de marier un Malefoy à une née moldue, et surtout à celle qui est connue dans le monde entier comme ayant été l'acolyte d'Harry Potter, continua-t-elle en posant délicatement sa main sur celle de son ami.

Les yeux alertes de son meilleur ami se posèrent alors sur le grand homme blond qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le visage toujours aussi fermé, ce qui le fit soupirer de lassitude.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû accepter, c'était trop te demander, persista-t-il en continuant de lorgner sur Malefoy.

\- Le Ministère m'offre le poste que j'ai toujours convoité en échange de ce petit « service » alors je peux prendre sur moi.

\- Tu es Hermione Granger, il n'aurait pas eu d'autre choix que de te le donner ! insista Harry.

\- Et combien de temps aurais-je dû attendre ? N'oublies pas qu'il faut des années d'expérience pour travailler à Poudlard, la directrice McGonagall est intransigeante, bien plus que ne l'était le professeur Dumbledore, et elle refuse tout favoritisme, même me concernant. Vu mon jeune âge, c'était une offre que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer Harry. Crois-moi, tout ira bien pour moi, chuchota-t-elle en souriant dans le but de le rassurer.

La désagréable impression d'avoir quelqu'un qui la fixe la poussa à relever la tête et à croiser le regard incendiaire de son autre comparse de toujours : Ron. Son estomac se noua à cette vue, tant le garçon semblait en colère et désabusé.

\- Il ne s'en remet toujours pas…, expliqua Harry qui avait perçu leur échange de regard.

\- Je sais, souffla la lionne en baissant les yeux. Il faut le comprendre, il me parlait déjà de mariage alors que nous venions tout juste de quitter Poudlard. Je ne cessais de lui répéter que je ne voulais pas me marier, que ma carrière passait avant tout. Et voilà que maintenant je me retrouve à épouser Mister Iceberg !

Nouveau grognement. Vraiment, ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant !

\- Au moins lui connait les véritables raisons de ce mariage, poursuivit-elle en triturant sa robe d'un blanc immaculé. Pas comme tout le reste de sa famille et de la mienne d'ailleurs, qui m'ont pris pour une folle de vouloir me marier si rapidement, en plus avec un Malefoy.

\- Il valait mieux qu'un minimum de personnes soit au courant de cette mascarade, imagine le scandale si quelqu'un le découvrait ! s'exclama le Gryffondor en glissant un regard méprisant sur la horde de journalistes en soif de potins.

De toute évidence, l'animosité que ressentait Harry à l'égard des journalistes n'avait pas disparu. Sept ans maintenant que la guerre avait pris fin, sept ans que chacun tentait de reprendre une vie simple et décente. Mais certaines blessures ne se refermeraient jamais, et elle savait que jamais Harry n'oublierait la façon dont les journaux l'avaient discrédité avant et pendant la guerre, le traitant de menteur, de fou allié voire même d'assassin. Quant à Ron… Bah, il finirait bien par se faire à cette idée. Il était son ami, il avait été son amour, il serait à jamais sa moitié. Harry, Ron et elle-même étaient une famille, c'était ainsi, c'était immuable. Peu importait le temps qui passait, peu importait la distance, les contraintes familiales ou professionnelles, elle savait qu'ils seraient toujours là les uns pour les autres. Alors oui, malgré le fait que leur rupture s'était faite sans heurts, comprenant tous deux que leurs envies étaient trop divergentes pour avancer ensemble, il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'elle en épouse un autre, même si c'était une supercherie, d'autant plus quand le mari s'appelait Drago Malefoy.

\- J'ai confiance en Ron, dit-elle fermement. Il va bouder un moment, peut-être tentera-t-il à nouveau de me convaincre de faire marche arrière mais il finira par me comprendre et par revenir vers moi. Je ne m'inquiète pas, après tout il est venu aujourd'hui. J'ai confiance en lui, répéta la jeune femme en le regardant sortir de la salle, la démarche raide et les poings serrés.

\- Je n'en doute pas non plus Hermione, assura Harry en déposant un chaste baiser fraternel sur sa joue avant de se relever pour rejoindre sa propre épouse.

Heureusement qu'il était là, pour la soutenir, la réconforter, la rassurer. Un rapide coup d'œil attendri en direction de ses parents, qui discutaient tout sourire avec les Weasley, la conforta une fois de plus dans son choix d'avoir gardé le secret les concernant. Ses parents, malgré leur ouverture d'esprit, n'étaient pas encore totalement à l'aise dans ce monde, dans son monde à elle. Bien qu'ils aient été surpris lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle allait se marier, ils avaient été heureux et s'étaient montrés enthousiastes à cette idée. Bien sûr ils avaient jugé étrange de ne pas rencontrer correctement leur futur gendre avant le mariage, mais ils avaient cru Hermione quand elle leur a affirmé que c'était là des coutumes ancestrales que les sorciers devaient suivre avant le mariage. Et bien qu'elle abhorrait toute forme de mensonge, c'était mieux ainsi. Leur expliquer que tout ceci était en réalité une mascarade les aurait déboussolés. Non, vraiment, elle avait eu raison de se taire à ce sujet.

\- Il est temps d'y aller.

La voix trainante de son époux la rappela encore une fois à la dure réalité. La lune était à présent haut dans le ciel, la soirée battait son plein. Il avait raison. Comme le voulait la tradition, il était temps pour eux de filer vers… leur nuit de noce.

\- Comment devons-nous procéder ? demanda la lionne, peu habituée aux réelles coutumes des sorciers en matière de mariage.

\- Tu vas embrasser tes parents, je fais pareil avec ma mère et on transplane… chez nous, conclut-il d'un ton morne.

Et le sketch commença. Les embrassades, les au revoir larmoyants, les accolades amicales, les blagues crapuleuses. Ils eurent droit à tous les clichés possibles, quand enfin, Drago lui prit la main et transplana avec elle, chez eux. Oui, chez eux, car c'était bien dans leur appartement qu'ils se trouvaient à présent. Cela avait été décidé d'un commun accord, Drago refusant qu'elle vive dans son Manoir, ce qui avait arrangé la Gryffondor, peu désireuse de devoir habiter dans cet endroit glauque en compagnie de sa sordide de mère. Ça allait être assez difficile de vivre avec le fils, point trop n'en faut !

* * *

L'appartement était entièrement blanc, couleur neutre pour éviter les prises de bec à ce sujet. Le salon donnait sur une cuisine ouverte. La chambre à coucher était collée à la salle de bain qui donnait aussi sur le salon tandis que près de l'entrée se trouvait la chambre d'amis. La décoration était minimaliste, à vrai dire seuls des centaines de livres trônaient sur les étagères, que ce soient les siens ou ceux de la Gryffondor, leur seul point commun peut-être. L'appartement n'était pas bien grand, mais ça aussi c'était voulu. Il était important de prouver à la populace ignare et envieuse qu'Hermione ne bénéficiait d'aucun traitement de faveur d'ordre pécuniaire et que Drago ne touchait plus aucun héritage, étant fils de Mangemort. Bon, ça c'était presque vrai. Après tout personne n'avait besoin de savoir que son ingénieuse de mère avait mis de l'argent de côté depuis bien longtemps afin d'assurer l'avenir de son fils. Drago observa alors la jeune femme s'affaler sur le canapé en soufflant, les mains dans les cheveux se débattant avec son chignon et les pinces qui le maintenaient. Et c'est avec un soupire d'aise qu'elle libéra ses boucles brunes qui tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules. Il s'était rendu compte durant toute cette longue journée que la jeune femme n'était absolument pas à l'aise en robe de mariée, voire en robe tout court. A vrai dire, elle semblait souffrir dès qu'elle portait quelque chose de féminin, à croire qu'elle se complaisait dans son apparence négligée et banale.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut régler le problème des chambres ? demanda-t-il à brûle pourpoint, pressé d'aller se coucher pour que cette horrible journée soit derrière lui.

\- Le problème des chambres ? répéta Hermione, visiblement étonnée de cette question.

\- Oui les chambres ! Qui prend la chambre à coucher et qui se retrouve dans la chambre d'amis ?

\- Ah…

Il avait envie de lever les yeux au ciel, de l'envoyer au diable et de choisir la chambre qu'il voulait. Mais il se retint, il devait prendre sur lui, encore une fois. Drago Malefoy était froid, impavide, hautain et méprisant. Rien ne lui tenait à cœur, rien ne comptait à ses yeux. La petite dinde avait raison, c'était un bon acteur. A vrai dire, il l'avait toujours été.

\- On le fait à pierre-feuille-ciseaux ? risqua-t-elle en souriant, d'un sourire qu'il jugea sournois.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Je vais t'expliquer !

Et revoilà la Miss-je-sais-tout dans toute sa splendeur. Pourquoi prendre autant de temps pour décrire un jeu pourtant enfantin ! Vraiment, il ne comprendrait jamais son besoin de toujours mettre en valeur sa pseudo-intelligence.

\- C'est bon Granger, soupira-t-il en prenant place à ses côtés, dénouant sa cravate afin de mieux respirer. Je crois que j'ai compris, on joue, une seule et unique fois, et celui qui gagne remporte la plus grande chambre.

Et il perdit. Dieu qu'il la détestait ! Encore plus maintenant qu'il voyait son stupide sourire victorieux sur son visage alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chambre convoitée. Déjà las de cette cohabitation forcée, il s'allongea sur le canapé, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, les yeux rivés au plafond. C'était la première fois qu'il quittait sa mère depuis Poudlard. Comment se sentait-elle, toute seule dans ce Manoir ? Peut-être aurait-il dû consentir à laisser la Gryffondor s'y installer au lieu de refuser cette idée en bloc. Mais l'imaginer arpenter sa maison, son foyer, ça avait été au-dessus de ses forces. Il entendit d'une oreille distraite qu'on actionnait le pommeau de douche dans la salle de bain. Ce simple son le dérangea, c'était trop intime. Il ne réalisait toujours pas qu'il allait devoir vivre avec elle, avec cette pimbèche à l'ego surdimensionné. En quelques mois, ils ne s'étaient échangés que quelques mots, avaient signé divers papiers ensemble et c'était tout. Mais il avait pu sentir ce silence pesant, froid, chargé en électricité dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux.

Ils se détestaient, se méprisaient, bref, ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture. Malgré les années passées, malgré la guerre, malgré les voies qu'ils avaient pris chacun de leur côté. Un seul regard échangé et cette haine refaisait surface. Cette rancœur était si tenace, si imprégnée en eux qu'ils s'en accoutumaient parfaitement. En tout cas lui pouvait vivre avec. Après tout, il détestait presque tout le monde. Depuis Poudlard, c'est comme s'il vivait chaque jour de sa vive avec une sourde colère qui sommeillait en lui et qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Alors oui il haïssait Hermione Granger, mais autant qu'il honnissait ses collègues de bureau ou encore son cercle familial. Il n'y avait que sa mère qui comptait, c'était la seule, et ça lui convenait parfaitement.

 _L'eau qui s'arrête de couleur, une porte qui claque, des draps qui se froissent._

Ça y est, la place était enfin libre. Il s'extirpa du canapé d'un bond et gagna la douche, laissant ses vêtements jonchés sur le sol sans s'en préoccuper plus que ça. L'eau brûlante qui se déversa sur son corps aux muscles noueux et tendus le soulagea instantanément. Merde, il allait vivre avec Hermione Granger. Il avait beau se le répéter, il ne parvenait toujours pas à se faire à cette idée. Comment pouvait-il habiter avec elle alors qu'il n'avait jamais vécu avec une femme ? Il avait bien promis à Astoria qu'un jour ils emménageraient ensemble mais ça avait été uniquement pour la faire taire. Déjà la simple idée qu'il puisse quitter sa mère lui nouait l'estomac, elle avait trop besoin de lui, ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Après la guerre, après les procès, après les accusations, après les insultes, ils avaient été là l'un pour l'autre, seuls contre le reste du monde. Elle était sa mère, elle était son tout, hors de question de la laisser croupir toute seule loin de lui.

« Sauf si ce mariage fonctionne… Si je parviens à donner le change pendant trois ans, elle le retrouvera… », songea-t-il en fermant les yeux, le bout des doigts fripé et ridé à force d'être resté trop longtemps sous l'eau.

Drago adorait ça, rester de longs instants sous l'eau chaude, le corps engourdi et l'esprit ailleurs. Un véritable moment de paix. Il se décida néanmoins à sortir de la douche et jeta un regard noir sur la porte qui donnait directement sur la chambre à coucher, là où se prélassait cette satanée Gryffondor.

Le jeune homme traversa le salon, se dirigea vers sa chambre, s'y enferma et se glissa dans son lit, l'avant-bras cachant ses yeux. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire demain ? Le Ministère l'avait contraint à prendre une semaine de congés étant donné qu'il se mariait, mais qu'allait-il bien pouvoir foutre pendant sept longs jours bloqué ici ? Depuis qu'il travaillait, pas une seule fois il n'avait pris de vacances, le plus important étant de toujours avoir l'esprit occupé. Parce que dès qu'il commençait à songer à sa vie, à son avenir, à son bonheur, son cœur se contractait comme si un étau le comprimait avec force.

« Je vais bien… J'ai une mère aimante, un peu d'argent de côté, un travail respectable et maintenant une nouvelle réputation toute lisse et parfaite… Je vais bien… », se sermonna-t-il en continu quand le sommeil l'emporta doucement.

...

Le bruit de verres qui s'entrechoquent, le son de petits pas saccadés, le timbre de plusieurs voix qui parlent.

Elle n'a quand même pas invité Potter et Weasley de si bon matin et juste le lendemain de leur mariage quand même ? Elle ne pouvait pas se passer d'eux pendant au moins vingt-quatre petites heures ! Et c'est en grognant que le Serpentard attrapa le premier pantalon qu'il trouva, enfila un pull et se dirigea vers la source du bruit.

Mais il n'y avait personne, enfin personne hormis cette petite enquiquineuse occupée à se servir un bol de café brulant. La jeune femme lui tournant le dos, il en profita pour l'observer. Sans ses talons elle semblait encore plus petite que la veille, ses cheveux formaient une masse hirsute sur sa tête et elle portait un pantalon de pyjama et un sweat gris trop large pour ses petites épaules. Rien de bien glamour, bon en même temps c'était Hermione Granger qui se trouvait devant lui, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle soit habillée comme un gars qui reviendrait de son entrainement de Quidditch.

\- Ah ! C'est toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant et en tombant nez à nez avec lui. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir levé avant midi ! J'ai préparé du café mais j'imagine que Monsieur…

Quand il arrêta de l'écouter. Elle n'avait pas changé, elle parlait toujours autant. Sans lui prêter attention, Drago s'installa à table, sa tasse de café à la main, sirotant sa boisson le regard perdu dans le vague avec en fond sonore la voix enquiquinante de son… épouse. C'est alors que son regard tomba sur une petite boite qui diffusait des images animées. Il pouvait y voir un homme assis sur un banc en train de proposer des chocolats à une autre personne. C'était donc de ça que provenaient les voix qu'il avait entendu plus tôt.

\- … mais ça ne viendrait pas à l'esprit de dire merci bien sûr ! conclut la lionne en soupirant de manière exagérément théâtrale. Ah tiens, tu aimes la télévision ? J'aime beaucoup ce film, Tom Hanks est un fabuleux acteur et…

\- Film ? la coupa-t-il sans détacher ses yeux de cette télévision.

\- Oui, un f-i-l-m, articula-t-elle lentement comme si elle parlait à débile mental. Forrest Gump, c'est vraiment chouette bien que je ne sois pas une grande fan de télé en général !

Qu'est-ce qu'une télévision foutait chez lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'un objet moldu se trouvait dans son salon ? Il aurait aimé le lui demander mais cela aurait déclenché un début de conversation et il n'y tenait franchement pas. Soit, vu qu'il n'avait rien à faire de la journée, il allait perdre son temps devant ce… ce film. Assis sur le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse, Drago se laissa porter par l'histoire totalement grotesque de cet homme à qui la vie souriait alors qu'il était le plus grand imbécile qu'il ait pu voir, à l'exception près de Weasley bien sûr.

* * *

Hermione réprima un énième soupire tandis qu'elle observait son putain d'époux se murer dans son putain de silence. La Gryffondor n'aimait pas être vulgaire, ça ne correspondait pas à son tempérament. Mais merde, elle avait beau lui parler et se montrer presque gentille à son égard, il restait planté là, sans rien dire et surtout sans même la regarder. Et voilà que maintenant toute sa foutue attention était rivée sur la télévision que ses parents lui avaient offert. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'ils décident tous les deux de certaines règles de cohabitation, au moins le temps qu'elle s'en aille à Poudlard et qu'ils soient chacun libéré de la présence étouffante de l'autre. Sans le lâcher des yeux, elle trempa son croissant dans son bol de café, la mine basse. Il fallait avouer qu'elle avait été surprise de découvrir sa dégaine au réveil, bien loin de l'aspect soigné qu'il s'évertuait à montrer dès qu'il foutait un pied dehors. Pour commencer ses cheveux étaient complètement en bataille, plusieurs épis récalcitrants se dressaient sur le sommet de son crâne. Le léger pull gris qu'il portait n'allait pas du tout avec son pantalon en toile bleu marine, d'ailleurs elle l'avait toujours vu ne porter que des costumes noirs. C'était assez étrange de le voir arborer d'autres « couleurs ». Et il était pieds nus. Bon, elle aussi mais sur Drago Malefoy, voir tant de… de naturel était déroutant et peut-être même légèrement flippant.

Une fois le générique de fin terminé, elle prit son courage à deux mains et s'installa à côté du Serpentard, bien décidée à avoir cette fichue conversation. Bien entendu, comme d'habitude, le grand homme blond l'ignora avec grâce, trop occupé à chercher le moyen de changer de chaine.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, assena-t-elle brutalement.

\- Hum ...

\- Malefoy ! Nous devons parler de… de ça ! tempêta la lionne en embrassant du regard l'appartement dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

Pas de réponse. Pas même un petit oui ou un quelconque grognement. Rien de rien. Lui qui avait eu la langue si pendue à Poudlard semblait être devenu muet à présent.

\- Si tu me regardes, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, je te montre comment utiliser la télécommande.

 _Une paire d'yeux gris, froids comme le plus rude des hivers, qui se lèvent vers elle et qui rencontrent ses prunelles marron._

Les Serpentards ne fonctionnaient vraiment qu'à coup de marchandage et de profit.

\- Bien, souffla-t-elle en lui prenant la télécommande des mains. Nous pouvons parler maintenant.

\- Tu m'as dit de te regarder, pas de parler, rétorqua le jeune homme placidement.

\- J'en ai rien à faire de tes beaux yeux Malefoy, ce que je veux c'est avoir une conversation d'adulte avec toi, répliqua la lionne plus vivement. Est-ce que c'est possible ou est-ce que je dois encore utiliser le chantage ?

La toute jeune épouse tressaillît face au regard dur et voilé que son interlocuteur darda sur elle. C'était étrange, il semblait énervé mais aussi ailleurs, être là sans réellement être présent. Elle pensait que la cohabitation allait être compliquée car elle connaissait le tempérament insultant et exubérant de son ancien camarade de classe. Mais finalement elle s'était trompée. Ça n'allait pas être facile, c'était certain, mais pour d'autres raisons.

\- Si tu veux parler, et bien parle, répondit-il d'un ton détaché. Mais je ne te garantis pas de t'écouter.

\- C'est toujours ça de pris, grommela la jeune femme en roulant des yeux. Je pense qu'il est important de mettre au clair certaines… certaines règles de vie ! affirma-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

L'homme blond arqua un sourcil, preuve qu'il l'écoutait, c'était déjà ça.

\- Pour commencer, ce serait fort appréciable que tu ranges tes vêtements au lieu de les laisser trainer au sol, commença-t-elle, les mains plongées dans les poches de son sweat. Je sais que tu es habitué à vivre entouré d'elfes de maison mais ce ne sera pas le cas ici et je ne compte pas en devenir un. En plus ce n'est pas bien compliqué de donner un petit coup de baguette pour tout ranger.

Le Serpentard ne prit même pas la peine de hausser les épaules. Il continuait de la fixer de son regard glacial, la mine impassible.

\- Je pense aussi qu'il est important de préserver l'intimité de l'autre. J'insiste sur ce point, surtout concernant la salle de bain que nous devons partager. Je te saurais gré aussi de ne pas te balader dévêtu, j'ai vu assez d'horreurs pendant la guerre !

Ah tiens, un léger frémissement du côté droit de sa bouche.

\- Bien entendu, je ne connais pas ta vie personnelle ou… sentimentale, hésita la lionne, ses pieds s'enroulant autour du tapis, les yeux rivés au sol. Mais j'apprécierais que tu n'invites aucune gueuse dans cet appartement. Tes amis, je veux bien, mais c'est tout. Si tu souhaites t'envoyer en l'air, fais-le ailleurs s'il te plait, termina-t-elle le rouge aux joues, gênée de devoir aborder un tel sujet en présence de cet homme stoïque.

Quelques secondes de silence.

\- Alors ? finit-il par demander.

\- Alors quoi ? répéta-t-elle interloquée.

Hermione vit avec stupeur son jeune époux s'approcher et pencher sa tête vers elle, la poussant à s'éloigner à l'autre bout du canapé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix tremblante, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Alors comment on fait pour faire fonctionner cette télécommande ? grogna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, comme s'il parlait à la demeurée de service.

Non mais il se foutait d'elle ? N'avait-il donc rien écouté ? Est-ce qu'il s'était endormit les yeux ouverts ?

\- Tu n'as absolument rien à répondre à tout ce que je viens de dire ? s'écria Hermione, agacée par l'attitude nonchalante du jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde au juste ?

\- Mais je ne sais pas, quelque chose qui prouverait que je ne viens pas de perdre cinq minutes de mon temps à parler dans le vent ! persifla-t-elle, de plus en plus excédée.

Drago se cala dans le canapé, les yeux fermés et les bras le long du corps, attitude qui énerva plus que tout la Gryffondor.

\- Très bien Granger, tu veux une réponse, je vais te la donner. Pour commencer, je mets de l'ordre dans mes fringues quand je veux, si elles te dérangent, tu n'as qu'à les ignorer. Ensuite, j'invite qui je veux chez moi mais sois rassuré, je ne suis pas assez fou pour amener une belle donzelle ici, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle prenne peur en te voyant. Et pour finir, tu vas me montrer comment utiliser cet objet de malheur sinon cette télévision passe par la fenêtre dans la minute. Ça te va ? murmura-t-il en rouvrant les yeux et en la fixant de son regard désabusé.

Un ange passa. C'était certainement la phrase la plus longue qu'il avait prononcé depuis qu'ils avaient repris contact par la force des choses.

\- Je crois que finalement, je préfère quand tu ne dis rien…, susurra Hermione d'une voix acerbe, les lèvres pincées.

Mais comme elle se devait de tenir ses promesses en bonne Gryffondor qu'elle était, elle prit le temps de lui expliquer comment marchait une télécommande, évitant soigneusement de trop s'approcher de lui ou de croiser son regard. Ce Malefoy adulte était plus déstabilisant que sa version enfant, bien qu'elle le trouvait toujours aussi insupportable. Ce qui était désarçonnant était son incapacité à pouvoir deviner ses pensées ou ne serait-ce que ses émotions. Rien ou plutôt presque rien ne transparaissait de ce masque placide. Elle qui avait besoin de parler, de s'exprimer, d'exploser de temps en temps ne parvenait pas à concevoir qu'on puisse ne rien divulguer à ce point sur sa personne. Mais soit, elle finirait pas s'en accommoder. Après tout mieux valait ça à un Serpentard vaniteux, bavard et tête à claques.

Elle allait lui montrer comment augmenter ou baisser le son quand on frappa à la porte. Étonnée de recevoir de la visite aussi rapidement alors qu'elle s'était… mariée la veille, elle se releva vivement, jeta un rapide regard au grand homme qui ne semblait pas motivé à se lever, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle l'avait à peine ouvert qu'une main, parfaitement manucurée, surgit de nulle part et la gifla de toutes ses forces.

\- Comment as-tu osé épouser mon Drago ! Espèce de garce moldue !

Premier matin de sa nouvelle vie conjugale. Première gifle. Pourquoi l'avait-elle épousé déjà ?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **Et voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire ! Alors dans celle-ci j'ai voulu les dépendre assez différement, déjà ce sont des adultes (contrairement à la Rancune d'un serpent) mais surtout la guerre est terminée (contrairement à Entre ces murs), malgré des incidents mineurs.**

 **Certains jugeront ma thématique comme "clichée" car souvent abordée et je comprendrais, cependant, comme toujours, j'espère y apporter ma touche personnel et qu'elle vous plaira :) Je l'ai dit dans le résumé mais je préfère le répéter ici, dans cette histoire il n'y pas de guerre, de combat ou de Voldemort, même si certains traumatismes sont présents, cette fanfic est essentiellement centrée sur la vie en commun que partage Hermione et Drago.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et vive les reviews ! :D**


	2. Le jour où elle m'a frôlé

\- Astoria a giflé Granger ? s'exclama Zabini Blaise dans un rire sonore.

Drago était entouré de ses trois – et seuls – amis dans un café qu'ils avaient tous les quatre l'habitude de fréquenter depuis quelques années maintenant.

\- Comment a-t-elle réagi ? pouffa Pansy Parkinson, la main posée sur son ventre rond.

\- J'ai bondi sur Granger avant qu'elle ne l'envoie valser à l'autre bout de l'appartement et j'ai entrainé Astoria à l'extérieur lui promettant que je lui parlerai demain dans la journée, soupira Drago d'un air las, peu motivé à l'idée d'avoir une énième conversation stérile avec elle.

\- Et Granger ne t'a rien dit ? l'interrogea Théodore Nott, la mine sérieuse.

Soufflant de lassitude une seconde fois, le grand garçon blond s'adossa mollement contre le dossier de sa chaise, sa tête tombant en arrière.

\- Quand je suis revenu dans l'appartement, elle était sous la douche, du coup...

\- Du coup il s'est éclipsé après avoir enfilé son foutu costume et il a débaroulé chez moi alors que je venais tout juste de m'endormir après ma folle nuit ! ricana Blaise, encore hilare.

Drago préféra ravaler les injures qui lui brulaient les lèvres en plongea son nez dans la deuxième tasse de café qu'il buvait en une matinée. C'est un fait, il aurait pu affronter la colère de sa colocataire et accessoirement épouse... mais pas de bon matin ! Il avait préféré fuir chez son meilleur ami et retarder ce moment qui allait être très désagréable. D'ailleurs, ça lui arrivait souvent de débarquer chez son ancien camarade de classe à n'importe quelle heure, de jour ou de nuit, sauf que d'habitude il était dans un état autrement plus pitoyable.

\- Et que comptes-tu dire à Astoria au juste ? Que tu as épousé Hermione Granger car tu es tombé fou amoureux d'elle ? questionna Théodore, lui rappelant ainsi qu'il se trouvait dans une situation quelque peu délicate et pas très enviable.

Astoria n'était pas complètement idiote, même s'il ne lui avait pas révélé le pot aux roses concernant ce terrible mariage, elle devait se douter qu'il ne l'avait pas fait car il était transi d'amour pour la lionne.

\- Elle pense que je fais ça pour redorer l'image de ma famille, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux...

\- C'est qu'elle ne te connait vraiment pas, l'interrompit Pansy d'un ton acerbe, son verre de jus d'orange frais à la main.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, son amie n'avait jamais pu supporter la relation qu'il entretenait avec Astoria. Au début il avait mis ça sur le compte de la jalousie car depuis toute petite elle avait toujours eu un léger faible pour lui. Mais entre-temps elle était tombée follement amoureuse de son compagnon actuel. Pourtant, elle ne portait toujours pas sa petite-amie – ou plutôt ancienne petite-amie – dans son cœur.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? demanda sèchement Drago, agacé qu'on lui coupe sans cesse la parole.

Théodore se redressa sur sa chaise le sourire en coin.

\- Parce que nous savons tous les trois que tu t'en contrefiches d'améliorer la réputation de ta famille, pouffa son ami à la chevelure à peine plus sombre que la sienne. Tu es bien trop égocentrique pour te préoccuper des avis et opinions d'autrui te concernant.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait exact mais Drago ne préféra pas le contredire. Ses trois comparses le connaissait bien, c'était vrai, mais pas totalement. Bien sûr que chaque article haineux dans la presse, que chaque regard assassin qu'il croisait dès qu'il marchait dans la rue, que chaque insulte murmurée à son passage le meurtrissait bien plus qu'il ne pouvait se l'avouer. Il devait se montrer fort, imperturbable et distant à tout ce qui pourrait le toucher. C'était vital pour espérer survivre dans ce monde régi par l'hypocrisie et la lâcheté.

\- Peu importe ce qu'elle croit ou non, je vais lui remettre les pendules à l'heure une dernière fois, chuchota-t-il le regard perdu au loin.

Et la journée défila tranquillement, les quatre amis arpentèrent plusieurs bars en bavardant de tout et rien, taquinant Drago sur la cérémonie de son mariage, le faisant grogner à quelques rares moments, le tout dans la bonne humeur. Cependant, comme à son habitude, Drago était là sans l'être réellement, comme déconnecté de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il appréciait ces trois individus, sincèrement, ils étaient ce qui se rapprochaient le plus d'une famille à ses yeux mais leur parler le plongeait par moment dans une sourde angoisse. Pansy vivait heureuse avec son compagnon, un sang-mêlé un peu benêt mais pas méchant. Elle attendait même leur premier enfant et son poste au sein de la Gazette des Sorciers semblait l'épanouir totalement. Théodore avait une bonne place à la banque de Gringotts et menait sa carrière d'une main de fer. Quant à Blaise, il faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans une maison d'imprimerie, profitant de sa jeunesse et toujours bourré d'optimisme. Mais surtout, ils s'étaient tous les trois affranchis de leur passé sombre, de leur famille envahissante, de leurs idées aberrantes de sang-de-bourbe et d'autres inepties du même genre. Ils avaient évolué, muri, changé et toujours dans le bon sens du terme.

Parce que lui aussi avait changé, mais est-ce qu'il était devenu un homme meilleur ? Drago en doutait fortement. A vingt-quatre ans, il n'était qu'un minable petit comptable, poste qu'il avait décroché au sein du Ministère car ce dernier voulait prouver à tous que oui, les anciens Mangemorts pouvaient se repentir sincèrement. Il n'avait aucun talent, aucune vocation, aucun objectif hormis celui d'essayer de rendre sa mère heureuse. Son regard glissa sur ses amis, sur leurs mines réjouies, sur leur complicité évidente. Il aurait dû les remercier de l'avoir accueilli dans leur cercle après la guerre, alors qu'il avait été dans un état si... lamentable. Grâce à eux il avait repris du poil de la bête, mais contrairement à eux, son passé le rongeait chaque jour un peu plus.

\- Bon mes petits loups, moi je file à la maison ! bailla Pansy en s'étirant bruyamment. Je n'ai même pas encore bouclé mon dernier article et je m'écroule déjà de fatigue.

\- Il est 17 heures Pansy, railla le métis. Si tu tombes de sommeil alors que la soirée n'a même pas encore commencé, pense à hiberner toute l'année pour de bon !

\- Et vu tout ce que tu manges, tu as de quoi tenir un paquet d'années sans avoir besoin de te réveiller, renchérit Théodore en payant discrètement l'addition.

\- Je vous emmerde bien gentiment ! sourit la concernée avant de se pencher sur le grand blond et de lui déposer un léger baiser sur la joue. Tu as l'air épuisé Drago, tu devrais profiter de ta semaine de vacances pour te changer les idées, ajouta plus doucement la future maman, le regard attendrit.

\- J'y veillerai, murmura-il en se forçant à sourire.

C'était bien ça le pire, provoquer un tel sentiment de pitié chez ses amis. Sa vie était merdique mais il ne tenait pas à ce que ses amis lui renvoient aussi naturellement dans la gueule sa pauvre condition d'ancien Mangemort incapable d'oublier ses erreurs et de passer à autre chose. Drago fut le dernier à quitter le bar et à transplaner chez sa mère, la boule au ventre. La soirée se déroula paisiblement, en tête à tête avec la seule femme de sa vie, aucun des deux ne souhaitant aborder le thème du mariage. Elle devait s'en vouloir de l'avoir encouragé à épouser Granger, mais elle lui avait laissé le choix, comme toujours, et c'était lui qui avait pris cette décision. Cet homme manquait tellement à sa mère, Drago se devait de le ramener auprès d'elle, peu importe les concessions qu'il devait faire pour y parvenir.

\- Tu devrais rentrer, il est tard, chuchota Narcissa en l'aidant à enfiler la veste de son costume.

\- Oui mère, ne vous couchez pas trop tard ce soir, murmura-t-il tendrement à son tour avant de transplaner chez lui.

Chez elle.

Chez eux.

Ce qu'il vit en premier était la faible lumière que projetait la télévision sur le salon plongé dans l'obscurité. En s'approchant du canapé, il aperçut la jeune femme brune allongée dessus, les paupières closes, un châle en laine recouvrant son petit corps. Dire qu'il s'était attendu à la trouver debout, les mains sur les hanches et la mine farouche si tôt qu'il aurait franchi la porte. Une musique entrainante provenant de la petite boite attira à nouveau son regard. Il y vit un homme s'entrainer en vue d'un combat imminent. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, il prit place sur le canapé, aux pieds de la lionne, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, étrangement hypnotisé par ce film.

* * *

La voix de Rocky Balboa l'extirpa de ses songes, la poussant à ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Le film touchait à sa fin, elle avait dû s'endormir devant, comme la petite vieille qu'elle était. Essuyant négligemment la bave collée à sa joue, elle pivota son regard sur la gauche et sursauta à la vision d'un grand homme blond, assis droit comme i, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux rivés à l'écran. Drago Malefoy semblait fasciné par ce qu'il voyait, ignorant même sa présence alors qu'elle était à quelques centimètres de lui. Profitant de ce moment de grâce, elle prit quelques minutes pour l'observer en silence, les yeux mi-clos et la respiration calme. La lumière bleutée de la télévision apportait au Serpentard une pâleur presque magique, translucide, vaporeuse. Ses yeux gris semblaient briller et pour une fois il ne serait pas les dents, la mine contrariée et distante. Non, pour une fois, son visage était vierge de tout sentiment négatif, comme un enfant. C'était ça, il avait l'expression d'un enfant qu'on emmènerait au cinéma voir son Disney préféré. Apercevoir cette nouvelle expression fugace était presque... touchant.

Il fallait reconnaitre que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la première fois, bien des années après Poudlard, elle était restée bouche bée. Le Serpentard avait toujours été grand, mais noueux et filiforme. Quand elle l'avait rencontré et bien qu'il portait comme toujours son traditionnel costume sombre, elle avait mis un certain temps à comprendre que c'était son ancien camarade de classe qui se trouvait devant elle. Encore plus grand qu'à l'époque, le jeune homme arborait une mine sévère, les mains dans le dos, raide comme un piquet et le menton haut. Ses cheveux d'une incroyable blondeur étaient comme à son habitude ramenés en arrière mais sa silhouette avait changé. Sa carrure paraissait plus impressionnante, moins fine et plus élancée. Bien loin du serpent long et tortueux qu'il avait été adolescent, sa physionomie se rapprochait à présent plus du fauve, stoïque mais prêt à bondir s'il repérait une proie ou s'il se sentait en danger.

Et maintenant qu'elle l'observait en silence, elle ne put que constater qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Une mâchoire solide, des épaules carrées, des jambes fermes et incroyablement longues, il n'était définitivement plus l'adolescent freluquet qu'elle avait côtoyé pendant sept ans. Cependant quelque chose de triste se dégageait de sa personne sans qu'elle ne parvienne à mettre le doigt sur la raison de cette aura de mélancolie. Les rares pics cinglants qu'il lui avait envoyés ne semblaient plus l'amuser comme à l'époque et ça aurait pu être une bonne chose si son regard n'était pas si... éteint. A ses yeux, le Serpentard agissait comme un automate, sans vie, sans amusement. Bien sûr, ce mariage arrangé ne devait guère l'enchanter, tout comme elle, cependant elle ne s'attendait quand même à le trouver si fermé.

Pourtant il avait eu de toute évidence une compagne, vu la gifle retentissante qu'elle s'était pris dans la tronche plus tôt dans la journée. Pourquoi donc avoir accepté de l'épouser s'il était déjà engagé dans une relation sérieuse ? Sur le moment, elle avait eu envie de fondre sur la femme, toutes griffes dehors et même sans baguette magique, prête lui décocher à son tour gifle sur gifle quand elle avait senti la forte poigne de son époux la repousser en arrière. Son corps avait alors tremblé de rage et de fierté bafouée, personne ne pouvait lever la main sur elle sans risquer des représailles et cette grande dinde – bien que très belle – n'allait pas déroger à la règle. Alors, pour se contenir et en attendant les explications que lui fourniraient son tordu de mari, elle s'était calmée en prenant un bain. Et à présent les voilà, tous deux posés sur ce foutu canapé, devant un film qu'elle n'aimait même pas. Bon, il était temps de sortir de sa torpeur.

\- Deux films en une journée, tu vas finir par te transformer en un parfait moldu, se moqua la lionne en réprimant un bâillement.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de sursauter, se contentant de hausser les épaules sans la regarder. Agaçant Serpentard !

\- On en parle maintenant de la gifle ou on attend que le film se termine ?

\- On attend, grogna-il en retirant doucement ses chaussures.

Ce simple geste captiva étrangement Hermione, qui ne put lâcher des yeux le mouvement de ses longs doigts dénouant délicatement ses lacets. C'était intime. Voilà, c'était exactement ça qui la mettait mal à l'aise dans ce geste, l'intimité qui en découlait. Et c'est alors qu'elle réalisa que le Serpentard était chez lui, qu'il faisait bien ce qu'il voulait et que retirer ses chaussures était quelque chose de banal. Cette scène aurait pu être banale d'ailleurs, elle-même allongée près de son époux, regardant tranquillement un film ensemble, luttant pour ne pas s'assoupir. Cela aurait pu être anodin, si elle ne s'appelait pas Hermione Granger, s'il ne s'appelait pas Drago Malefoy, si ça n'avait pas été un sordide mariage sans amour.

Prenant son mal en patience, Hermione se positionna plus confortablement sur le canapé, prenant soin de ne surtout pas toucher du bout des pieds le jeune homme, et regarda la fin du film sans prononcer un seul mot.

Rocky la gueule en sang. La morale finale. Le générique de fin.

\- C'est bon maintenant ? s'enquit-elle sèchement.

Le jeune homme fit craquer la jointure de ses mains et les posa sur ses genoux, les jambes écartées, la tête posée en arrière, les yeux fermés.

\- Je t'écoute Granger, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il dégageait quelque chose, bien qu'Hermione n'aurait sur dire ce que c'était, elle sentait que l'homme assis à côté d'elle projetait autour de lui comme une aura de... mais de quoi exactement ? De tristesse, oui ça c'était certain. Mais pas seulement. En tout cas ce petit quelque chose l'intimidait grandement, à son grand désarroi.

\- Comment dois-je réagir ?

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il froidement.

\- Eh bien, une femme que je ne connais pas mais qui semble tenir à toi me gifle, explique-t-elle d'une voix claire. Alors, dis-moi, quelle doit être ma réaction ?

Le silence, pesant, horripilant, gênant en guise de réponse.

\- Est-ce que je dois crier ? continua-t-elle sans se laisser démonter par l'indifférence du grand homme. Est-ce que je dois te menacer ? Ou bien est-ce que j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi cette femme a agi de la sorte ?

Ah, là, elle semblait l'avoir étonné. Sa moue dubitative qu'il affichait depuis le début de sa tirade s'était transformée en une expression presque surprise, le visage tourné vers elle et les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Alors quoi Malefoy, tu pensais que j'allais te hurler dessus et te provoquer en duel ? se moqua la lionne. Je ne te cache pas que j'aurais été tentée de le faire ce matin, mais entre-temps je me suis calmée. Et oui, cela te surprend peut-être mais je sais me résonner, conclut-elle d'un ton supérieur.

* * *

Ses foutus yeux marron pétillaient de malice et de suffisance. C'est vrai qu'il s'était attendu à se faire houspiller par cette enquiquinante Gryffondor. C'était assez surprenant de la voir réagir aussi intelligemment pour une fois. Son regard glacé se posa sur elle et la scruta avec plus d'intérêt. Elle portait toujours cet immonde sweat mais avait troqué son pantalon de pyjama par un jean trop large et délavé. Sa tignasse était maintenue en queue de cheval bien que quelques mèches s'étaient libérées de l'élastique pour chatouiller ses épaules et le haut de son dos. Aucune trace de maquillage, bien entendu. Il la vit alors se redresser, ses petits pieds frôlant à peine la table basse posée devant eux. Elle était vraiment minuscule, comment une femme aussi petite avait-elle pu accomplir tant d'actes héroïques pendant la guerre ? C'était un mystère.

\- Je sortais avec cette fille avant d'accepter de t'épouser, répondit-il simplement, préférant jouer la carte de l'honnêteté pour le moment.

Après tout, ça ne l'aurait avancé à rien de mentir sur ce sujet. La petite femme brune paraissait être suffisamment calme de toute façon.

\- Tu la fréquentes toujours ? s'enquit-elle la voix basse.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'aurai surement la réponse demain, soupira-t-il en se levant complètement, les jambes engourdies.

Se dirigeant prestement vers la chambre, il entendit le timbre grave de son épouse résonner dans le salon.

\- Pourquoi avoir accepté ce mariage si tu étais déjà en couple ?

Est-ce qu'il avait été en couple avec Astoria ? Surement. Ils étaient allés boire des verres ensemble, il l'avait invité au restaurant, il s'était rendu chez elle un bon nombre de fois. Il l'appréciait plutôt bien, certes elle avait un côté précieux qu'il jugeait parfois agaçant, mais elle n'était pas bien méchante. En plus elle était sacrément sexy.

\- Parce que ce mariage m'offrait plus d'avantages que cette relation, admit-il laconiquement sans se retourner avant de rejoindre sa chambre d'un pas lent.

 **...**

\- Tu manges quelque chose ce matin ?

La tête penchée vers son bol de café, Drago hocha négativement la tête, les yeux fermés. Dieu qu'il était épuisé, il avait horriblement mal dormi la nuit dernière. Bon, cela faisait des années qu'il ne parvenait plus à faire de nuit complète mais là il ne s'était pas endormi avant le petit matin. Résultat : trois heures de sommeil en tout et pour tout.

\- Tu as vraiment une sale tête Malefoy, tu veux que je te prête mon anticerne ? l'entendit-il glousser.

Pourquoi ne s'arrêtait-elle absolument jamais de parler ? Merlin que c'était insupportable ! Deux jours ne s'étaient même pas écoulés qu'il était déjà las de cette cohabitation forcée.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as prévu de sortir à midi, mais aujourd'hui, je fais à manger ! annonça fièrement la lionne.

En fait, il n'avait rien prévu du tout jusqu'à 14 heures, heure fatidique à laquelle il allait devoir affronter son ancienne compagne. Peut-être se montrerait-elle aussi magnanime que la Gryffondor avec un peu de chance !

\- Alors ? Tu sors ou pas ? s'impatienta son épouse.

\- Je reste ici mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais gouter à ce que tu prépareras, déclara-t-il de son éternelle voix morne.

Contre toute attente, il la vit se rapprocher de lui, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux rieurs.

\- Tu vas voir Malefoy ! Je ne cuisine peut-être pas souvent, mais sache que quand je me donne à fond, je suis toujours la meilleure !

Et sur ces quelques mots elle s'éloigna de lui et commença à disposer divers ustensiles sur la table, le tout en chantonnant gaiement. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait au juste ? Elle devrait être dans le même état que lui, blasé et anéanti. Comment pouvait-elle pousser la chansonnette ? Il parvint tout juste à se contenir de lui balancer une réplique cinglante au visage concernant sa prétendue bonne humeur. Se mordant la lèvre pour s'obliger à se taire et ainsi éviter d'entamer une discussion inutile, il replongea dans sa tasse, ne parvenant tout de même pas à ignorer totalement la jeune femme qui s'affairait non loin de lui.

Assis sur le canapé, un livre à la main, Drago se forçait à ne pas prêter une oreille attentive aux dires de la jeune femme, qui semblait parler toute seule. Du coin de l'œil, il la vit accoudée à la table, les yeux rivés sur sa recette, prenant des notes et entourant les mentions utiles, à croire qu'elle ne cuisinait pas mais qu'elle préparait Dieu sait quelle potion ! Seulement vêtue d'un tee-shirt d'homme trop large et d'un short de sport, bien trop grand aussi, les cheveux difficilement retenus en chignon, sa dégaine était toujours aussi catastrophique. Quelques taches parsemaient d'ailleurs ses horribles vêtements, rendant le tableau qu'elle représentait encore plus comique si c'était possible.

Ah, elle mettait enfin la viande au four, mais les pommes de terre qu'elle avait découpées si grossièrement n'allaient jamais cuir en même temps, en plus elle n'avait même pas un fond de sauce pour les accompagner ! Et pourquoi ne s'occupait-elle pas de la cuisson du riz ? Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de brûlé qui s'en échappait !

\- La meilleure mes fesses..., ricana silencieusement l'homme blond.

Le temps passait et l'odeur devenait de plus en plus préoccupante, poussant Drago à se relever d'un bond pour rejoindre la lionne dans la cuisine, le regard noir.

* * *

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? questionna la lionne, abasourdie de le voir ouvrir le four pour en sortir le plat tout juste fumant.

\- Tu fais n'importe quoi et je commence à avoir faim, grommela-t-il en prenant soin de bien découper les patates cette fois-ci.

Encore sidérée du comportement de son mari, Hermione le fixa incrédule, pendant de longues minutes et finit par s'approcher lentement d'une casserole quand une main lui empoigna le bras.

\- Tu laisses tout ça tranquille et tu t'éloignes de ce plan de travail, marmonna-t-il en la relâchant rapidement. Tu as déjà fait trop de mal à cette nourriture qui ne t'avait pourtant rien fait !

Amusée par la première véritable blague que lui gratifiait le grand homme depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, Hermione pouffa de rire et prit sagement place à table, l'observant le sourire aux lèvres. Alors ça, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir ! Drago Malefoy en train de cuisiner ! Dire qu'elle avait toujours pensé qu'il ne savait rien faire de ses dix doigts, elle s'était lourdement trompée. Quelque peu vexée par son échec cuisant dans la cuisine, elle ne put qu'admirer la dextérité avec laquelle il travaillait les aliments. Ses mains expertes magnaient le couteau avec professionnalisme, son regard dévoilait tout l'intérêt qu'il ressentait à la tâche qu'il accomplissait. De toute évidence, il aimait cuisiner.

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé à te spécialiser dedans ?

\- Me spécialiser dans quoi ? bougonna-t-il sans lever les yeux de sa planche à découper.

\- Dans le tricot... Mais dans la cuisine banane ! se moqua la Gryffondor en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _Ses mains qui se figent quelques secondes, son regard qui se voile._

\- Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison alors pourquoi devrais-je cuisiner pour les autres ? siffla-t-il.

\- Tu cuisines bien pour moi là et ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger outre mesure.

\- Je cuisine pour moi-même ! Et si par chance il en reste un peu pour toi, ce ne sera pas de mon fait.

\- Idiot..., marmotta la jeune femme, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

Il l'avait certainement entendu mais fit semblant du contraire, s'attelant à sa tâche avec sérieux. C'était amusant de voir cet immense homme bien bâti et qui occupait tout l'espace de la petite cuisine, en train de jouer à la popote. Surtout quand cet homme s'appelait Drago Malefoy. Étrangement, elle ressentit le besoin de l'asticoter un peu, histoire de le faire sortir de ses gonds pour changer.

\- Tu découpes cet oignon avec tellement de vigueur Malefoy, railla-t-elle gentiment.

Comme toujours, pas de réaction, mais elle était certaine qu'il l'avait entendu.

\- Et cette façon d'assaisonner la salade, quel talent !

Aucune réponse mais un léger froncement de sourcils.

\- J'avais raison de t'épouser, tu es bon à marier ! s'esclaffa-t-elle pour de bon quand un grognement lui fit relever les yeux vers lui.

Une petit filet de sang s'échappait de son pouce et coulait jusqu'à son poignet.

\- Malefoy, tu t'es coupé ! s'écria-t-elle inutilement, comme s'il avait besoin de son intervention pour s'apercevoir qu'il venait de s'entailler le doigt.

Certaine que la faute lui incombait vu qu'elle s'amusait à le titiller et donc à le déconcentrer depuis toute à l'heure, la jeune femme se redressa prestement, se jeta sur lui et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entrainer jusqu'à l'évier.

\- Ne bouge pas d'ici ! ordonna-t-elle affolée en actionnant le robinet. Je vais te chercher un antiseptique et un pansement !

\- Un quoi ?

Mais la Gryffondor ne l'entendit pas, trop occupée à fouiner dans la salle de bain. De retour dans la cuisine, elle le trouva assis à table, un linge humide contre sa plaie à vif. Prenant place à côté de lui, elle lui prit doucement la main et préféra l'avertir :

\- Ça risque de piquer un peu mais vu que la blessure est superficielle, la magie n'est pas utile.

\- Si tu le dis, dit-il nonchalamment sans pour autant la lâcher du regard, ce qui la déstabilisa légèrement.

Elle avait craint de le voir dégager sa main une fois que le produit serait entré en contact avec sa peau mais pas du tout, bien au contraire, il n'avait pas même frémit. Encore une fois ce trait de caractère la surprit, lui qui adolescent se plaignait de chaque infime coupure. Elle constata alors que la main du jeune homme était très grande, puissante et ferme, la main d'un véritable homme. Drago Malefoy était aujourd'hui un homme et ça elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire, ne voyant en lui que l'enfant qu'elle avait toujours connu. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, seule leur respiration semblait résonner en écho dans la petite pièce. Le silence était à la fois pesant mais aussi étrangement agréable. Une fois le pansement mis, elle s'aperçut que du sang séché avec coulé le long de son poignet, jusque sous la manche de son pull. Souhaitant le nettoyer, elle commença à relever la manche quand elle fut brutalement projetée en arrière.

Sa tête heurta violement le coin de la table et une vive douleur explosa dans son crâne. Les mains plaquées sur son front et encore hagarde après la violence du choc, elle gémit de douleur et leva les yeux vers son époux, ce dernier était à présent debout et la toisait de son regard le plus noir, mais avec une pointe d'autre chose, un autre sentiment tout aussi brutal que son geste mais définitivement indéchiffrable.

\- Ne me touche plus jamais, est-ce que c'est clair ? la menaça-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

Incapable de répondre tant la souffrance anesthésiait chaque membre de son corps, elle l'observa s'en aller d'une démarche ferme, entendit la porte de la salle de bain claquer avec force et perçut le bruit de l'eau qu'il venait d'actionner. Etait-il en train de se laver parce qu'elle avait osé le toucher ? Est-ce que c'était encore cette histoire de sang impur qui venait de refaire surface ? Quand le Serpentard avait accepté de se marier, elle avait idiotement pensé que toutes ses anciennes croyances douteuses avaient disparu en même temps que Voldemort, mais peut-être pas finalement. Après tout, on lui avait martelé dans le crâne durant toute son enfance et son adolescence que les né-moldus ne méritaient pas de vivre au milieu des sorciers, il était donc tout à fait probable que son opinion n'ait pas évolué avec le temps, même s'il évitait de le crier sur tous les toits comme à l'époque.

La main toujours posée sur son front, Hermione se releva péniblement et pris place sur la chaise, prête à nettoyer sa plaie. Elle ne comprenait, elle ne _le_ comprenait pas. Si se faire toucher par elle avait été à ce point écœurant, pour s'était-il laissé faire pendant qu'elle le soignait, ça n'avait pas de sens ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait se tramer dans cette petite tête blonde ?

\- Non Hermione, ne lui trouve pas d'excuse, se réprimanda-t-elle. La gifle, passe encore, mais qu'il te bouscule de la sorte, hors de question !

Prête à en découdre avec son colocataire, elle s'apprêta entrer de force dans la salle de bain quand il en sortit rapidement, manquant même de la percuter, mais elle eut le réflexe de se dégager avec souplesse. Alors qu'elle allait lui parler, il enfila sa veste de costume – il s'était de toute évidence changé entre temps – et tranplana sans un foutu mot et sans même un regard vers elle.

\- Saleté de Serpentard…, rumina Hermione, tout de même décidée à boucler ce repas et surtout à le déguster toute seule.

* * *

 _Le cœur qui bat fort, trop fort. L'estomac qui se tord. Le poignet qui brule._

Drago qui marchait rapidement depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes sans savoir où il allait se stoppa net et rencontra son reflet dans la vitrine d'une boutique. Son visage pâle, ses cernes creusées, son regard terne… Un fantôme, voilà ce qu'il voyait, un putain de fantôme qui ne devrait plus être de ce monde.

Une petite main au teint hâlé qui se pose sur la sienne, qui glisse sur sa peau et se rapproche de…

Non ! Bordel non ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avais pris à cette idiote de le traiter de manière si infantile, et lui, pourquoi l'avoir laissé faire ? Il n'avait pas réussi à détourner son regard d'elle pendant qu'elle nettoyait sa plaie, si soignée dans sa tâche, tellement concentrée, tellement… tellement Gryffondor.

Dans sa concentration, elle s'était mordue continuellement la lèvre inférieure sans même s'en rendre compte, les yeux presque fermés et le souffle chaud, souffle qu'il pouvait encore sentir sur sa peau. Elle avait été trop proche de lui, ça avait été trop intime et il ne voulait pas d'intimité, avec qui que ce soit. Il aurait dû réagir et se soigner lui-même, après tout personne n'avait été là pour panser ses plaies après la guerre, il savait se démerder tout seul et n'avait pas besoin qu'on le prenne en pitié !

Et ces yeux, ce foutu et merdique regard surpris et blessé qu'elle avait levé vers lui quand il l'avait repoussé. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas prévu de la bousculer aussi férocement mais par moment, il ne contrôlait plus rien, agissant seulement par instinct. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle se cogne contre la table ni qu'elle se mette à saigner, il avait juste pris peur. Merde, il suffoquait à présent.

« Respire Drago, respire… », répéta-t-il dans sa tête, les paupières closes.

C'était de sa faute, à elle, à cette satanée lionne. Que ça lui serve de leçon, au moins comme ça elle ne l'approchera plus jamais et évitera de lui parler. C'était ce qu'il souhaitait, qu'elle lui foute la paix et qu'elle arrête de faire semblant d'être gentille et prévenante. Elle le détestait, c'était réciproque, ils n'avaient rien besoin de partager ensemble. Ni repas, ni discussion, ni regard.

« Je n'aurais pas dû me rendre dans cette cuisine… Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand je m'approche de quelqu'un… ».

Tout ce qu'il touchait finissait bousillé et il ne devait pas détruire ce mariage, sinon tout serait perdu. Il était dangereux, nocif. Il était maudit. Mais cette fois-ci il ferait les choses bien, il n'allait plus entrer en interaction avec son épouse et comme ça il ne risquerait plus de perdre le contrôle.

Voilà, il se calmait déjà, sa respiration reprenait un rythme plus normal, ça n'avait été qu'une petite crise passagère. Un petit tour chez Blaise et il se sentirait beaucoup mieux. Ses muscles se décontractaient, le nœud dans son ventre disparaissait. Il redevenait maitre de son corps et de ses pensées.

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux et fixa son reflet, dont le sourire sardonique déformait les traits d'un visage qui aurait pu être beau. Son regard tomba alors sur sa main droite, qui agrippait fermement le poignet que cette petite et agaçante femme brune avait presque frôlé.

\- Saleté de Gryffondor…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Je précise bien sûr que le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK ROWLING ! C'est bien de le préciser de temps en temps !**

 **Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pas trop déstabilisé de la tournure que prend les évènements ? Comme je l'ai déjà écrit précédemment, je souhaite vraiment apporter ma touche personnelle à cette histoire, donc je compte dépeindre leur cohabitation un peu à ma sauce, et ça risque de surprendre, surtout concernant les caractères donnés à Hermione et Drago ^^**

 **Je vous remercie infiniment pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à mon premier chapitre et j'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir vos impressions pour ce chapitre-ci !**


	3. Le jour où elle m'a dit un secret

\- Non mais comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Te marier avec cette... cette horreur alors qu'on est ensemble depuis trois ans, TROIS ANS ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que...

Elle parlait, hurlait, sanglotait puis se remettait à crier, et ce depuis près d'une heure maintenant. Oh Merlin il n'en pouvait plus de faire semblant de paraître intéressé par cette pénible conversation. Dire qu'il avait espéré qu'elle ait la même réaction que la Gryffondor.

 _Le sang sur son front, son regard blessé, ses mains qui tremblent..._

Foutue lionne, tout pour rendre sa vie, déjà assez pitoyable en soi, encore plus infernale ! Il était assez rongé par la culpabilité pour ne pas encore qu'elle aggrave son cas. Est-ce que la coupure était profonde ? Non, ça n'allait former qu'une petite bosse et c'est tout.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? cingla Astoria, bouillonnant de rage.

\- Je ne comprends pas, c'est bien toi qui m'a parlé de faire une pause…

\- Parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'on se marie ! rugit-elle aussitôt. Par pour que tu en profites pour passer la bague au doigt à une autre ! Tu n'es un goujat, un égoïste, un…

Et voilà, c'était repartit. Pourquoi restait-il avec elle déjà ? Son regard acier la scruta de haut en bas, une légère moue appréciable sur le visage. Elle était belle, vraiment canon. Sa belle chevelure brune parfaitement lisse et peignée semblait scintiller et tombait gracieusement en cascade sur ses épaules, son cou gracile était habillé d'un superbe collier de perles, sa robe d'un grand couturier tombait à merveille sur son corps parfaitement bien proportionné. Franchement, rien n'était à jeter. Elle n'était pas trop bête, bien que trop impulsive et légèrement capricieuse. Cependant il pouvait avoir quelques conversations intéressantes avec elle et elle n'était vraiment pas dénuée de caractère. Mais quelque chose lui manquait, en fait, quelque chose avait toujours manqué à toutes celles qu'il avait connu. Certes, elles n'avaient pas été nombreuses, il devait certainement effrayer les quelques donzelles qui avaient tenté de s'approcher trop près de lui, ou les avoir déçues si elles ne cherchaient que des sensations fortes en sa compagnie, néanmoins le peu qu'il avait connu ne l'avait jamais satisfait pleinement.

A vrai dire, il s'ennuyait, tout le temps. Ces relations manquaient à chaque fois de folie, de fraicheur, de rire et il savait que ce n'était pas de leur faute. Comment se montrer enthousiaste quand on fréquentait un tel homme ? Austère, sombre, fataliste et surtout un homme qui se confiait si peu voire pas du tout. Non, Astoria était quelqu'un de bien, elle avait essayé de passer outre son tempérament difficile, mais elle n'arriverait pas à le sauver, à l'extirper de son univers sombre dans lequel il aimait se perdre. Pauvre Astoria, elle devrait remercier le ciel de ne pas avoir épousé un sale type comme lui au lieu de s'en plaindre.

\- Astoria ! tonna-t-il d'une voix forte, quand il la vit se ratatiner sur sa chaise, effrayée.

Il haussait rarement le ton mais à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, elle se taisait dans la seconde. C'était assez drôle à voir.

\- Je comprends ta peine et… ton aigreur, dit-il plus calmement, cherchant à ménager son ancienne compagne. Si j'ai épousé Gr… Hermione, c'est pour une raison qui m'est personnelle et que je ne souhaite pas partager avec toi.

Que c'était dur et pénible de tout le temps devoir réfléchir à ce qu'il devait dire, à peser le pour et le contre avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour paraitre sûr de lui.

\- J'ai été sincère avec toi…

« Enfin autant que possible…»

\- … et pour le moment je ne peux rien t'offrir de plus, finit-il en se relevant gracieusement et en déposant de l'argent sur la table, payant ainsi leurs consommations. Sur ce, je m'en vais.

Il fit quelques pas dans la rue quand il sentit qu'on le retenait.

\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser Drago, pas après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble…, souffla-t-elle, le regard meurtri.

Qu'avaient-ils réellement vécu ensemble ? Qu'avaient-ils partagé ? Hormis cette terrible distance que tous deux avaient installée naturellement entre eux.

\- Je ne vais rien t'apporter de bon Astoria, expliqua-t-il doucement, le but n'étant pas de l'effrayer plus que de raison mais uniquement de s'en délester.

\- Je ne vais plus rien de te demander, je te le promets Drago, mais s'il te plait, ne sors pas de ma vie comme ça, supplia-t-elle, les yeux hagards.

\- Astoria…

\- Je comprends ta position ! s'écria-t-elle vivement. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus-tout à l'heure mais j'étais tellement jalouse à l'idée qu'une autre femme puisse vivre à tes côtés. Mais je te jure que je comprends, je me doute que ce mariage tu n'en veux pas vraiment alors Drago, je t'en prie, ne casse pas tout aussi facilement….

Un bras tremblant qui ne le lâche pas, des larmes qui coulent, des seins qui se pressent contre son torse, un baiser qui se dépose sur sa bouche. Astoria était une femme consciente de son charme et Drago était un homme… enfin, il essayait d'en être un.

...

\- Tu fais comme d'habitude surtout, susurra-t-elle en servant un verre de vin.

Comme toujours, sa maison était impeccable, la décoration était parfaite, le cadre était idyllique. Comme toujours, il prit place sur le fauteuil qui lui était réservé, observant son ancienne compagne du coin de l'œil. Elle était sublime, réellement magnifique. Ses cheveux, ses courbes, ses seins, ses ongles parfaitement manucurés, tout était à sa place, parfaitement symétrique. Quand elle s'avança vers lui et s'essaya sur ses genoux, un sourire langoureux peint sur ses lèvres charnues, il sentit son cœur se serrer mais s'obligea à ignorer cette sensation… désagréable. Il s'approcha de sa bouche avec lenteur, titilla de sa langue ses lèvres pleines, et entama un baiser en profondeur.

 _La sueur qu'il sent perler sur son front, son cœur qui bat trop fort, ses muscles qui se crispent._

Répondant à son baiser en gémissant, Astoria caressa distraitement les cheveux blonds de son amant, se penchant légèrement en avant pour qu'il sente sa poitrine opulente caresser son torse. Cela semblait si mécanique, si machinal, sans émotion et sans vie. Elle était restée droite, il pouvait sentir son autre main pianoter sur sa jambe, comme si elle comptait les secondes alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il embrassa son cou, sa nuque, ses épaules sans qu'elle ne bouge ou qu'elle ne lui renvoie ses caresses. Elle gémissait de temps à autre, peut-être toutes les minutes trente ? Ou les minutes quarante ? Il n'en n'était pas certain.

 _Son estomac qui se tord, la nausée qui monte, ses mains qui transpirent._

Il se sentait mal, à vrai dire, il semblait être à deux doigts de la syncope tant la sensation de vertige s'imprégnait en lui et autour de lui. Ses seins sur son torse, sa langue dans sa bouche, sa main dans ses cheveux, son autre main sur sa cuisse. Et ces doigts, ces foutus doigts qui tapotent à rythme régulier, comme si chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque instant le rapprochait un peu plus de son enfer personnel.

Il se détestait, Oh Merlin qu'il se haïssait d'être ce qu'il était.

* * *

Avachi sur son lit, cherchant désespérément le sommeil, Blaise entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule lui confirma l'identité de son visiteur. Qui d'autre que lui pouvait bien débarquer chez lui à cette heure-ci et surtout sans prévenir ! Sans même se dépêcher, le jeune garçon s'extirpa de sa couche, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et tomba nez à nez avec un fantôme, bon, un sacré grand fantôme. Blaise appréciait vraiment Drago, il le considérait même comme un genre de meilleur ami. Mais bordel, objectivement, il foutait un peu les pétoches de prime abord. Très grand, frôlant le mètre quatre-vingt-quinze – à croire qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais de grandir durant sa puberté – il était à ses yeux plus pâle encore qu'un cadavre. Bien que leurs séances avaient transformés le maigrichon qu'il était en un homme plus solide, il dégageait toujours cette aura de profonde détresse et de douce mélancolie, malgré ses efforts à lui, à Théodore et Pansy pour lui donner le sourire. Un vrai sourire éclatant et non ce petit rictus contrit. Ouais, Drago Malefoy était un fantôme parce qu'il ne s'était pas encore débarrassé de son foutu passé honteux qui ne cessait de le hanter.

\- Que me vaut ce plaisir ? ricana Blaise en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil et je ne savais pas où aller, déclara platement le grand blond.

\- Tu n'as pas un appartement ?

\- Je ne peux pas..., murmura-t-il le regard sombre.

Bon, quand il était dans cet état, insister et le faire parler ne servait absolument à rien. Mieux valait l'installer sur le canapé, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main. Quelques minutes de silence où tous deux sirotent tranquillement leur boisson. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il semble si déprimé ?

\- Tu as vu Astoria aujourd'hui ? risqua le Serpentard.

\- Oui.

D'accord, ça expliquait peut-être sa distance. A chaque fois qu'il revenait d'une nuit avec la jeune femme, il broyait du noir. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Pansy ne la portait pas dans son cœur, quelque chose dans leur relation ne tournait pas rond, mais Drago n'avait jamais osé lui en parler.

\- Elle a mal réagi c'est ça ? poursuivit-il.

\- Pour être franc, je m'attendais à pire, souffla son camarade, le regard perdu au loin.

Oh Dieu qu'il était compliqué ! Vraiment, il plaignait la Gryffondor de devoir le supporter toute la journée !

\- Et sinon, comme se passe la cohabitation avec ton épouse ? railla-t-il, se resservant un verre.

En voyant les traits de son visage se crisper, il se dit que ce n'était pas la bonne question à poser. Merde, ça se passait si mal que ça ? Pourtant lors de la cérémonie, il avait trouvé la lionne assez calme, posée, il avait alors pensé qu'elle serait plutôt facile à vivre. En plus elle n'était pas trop mal, ça rendait la collocation plus attrayante. Enfin, pas du point de vue de son comparse il semblerait.

\- Elle te fait chier ?

\- Non, pas vraiment...

\- Alors quel est le problème ?

\- Je ne suis pas fait pour habiter avec quelqu'un je crois... En dehors de ma mère j'entends..., murmura-t-il en posant ses longues jambes sur la table basse.

Ça, il voulait bien le croire. Blaise lui avait proposé une collocation, tous les deux, ça aurait pu être sympa mais il avait refusé. Vivre avec une personne était surement trop intime pour lui. La guerre avait dû le bousiller plus que ce qu'il ne laissait transparaitre.

\- Elle fait n'importe quoi, continua l'homme blond, les yeux rivés sur son verre. Elle parle sans arrêt et se moque même de moi. Je ne la comprends pas, elle ne doit pas tourner rond.

\- Mais elle te parle de quoi ? s'étonna le métis, surpris de voir son ami poursuivre de lui-même une conversation.

Drago parlait peu, se contentant de répondre le plus souvent par monosyllabe. L'entendre discuter, même si c'était pour râler, était intéressant mais parfaitement déconcertant.

\- Je ne sais pas, de tout et n'importe quoi ! s'emporta le Serpent en reposant brutalement le verre sur la table. Ce matin, elle n'a pas arrêté de me ridiculiser parce que je cuisinais...

\- Parce que tu sais cuisiner ? l'interrompit le brun, bouche bée.

\- Mais merde ! En quoi est-ce si surprenant ? Je sais quand même faire à manger à autrui !

\- Tu lui as préparé un plat ? s'étrangla-t-il, les yeux exorbités.

\- Pas exactement..., grommela son interlocuteur, les lèvres pincées.

Bon, d'accord, ça c'était nouveau. Qu'il cuisine, qu'il se montre plus loquace, qu'il s'ouvre un peu à lui… Peut-être que les Gryffondors étaient vraiment doués pour pousser les Serpentards à bout, vu le peu de temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour agacer à ce point le jeune homme.

\- Elle a beaucoup changé Granger ?

\- Comment ça « changer » ? siffla le Serpentard blond.

\- C'est toujours la petite fayote miss-je-sais-tout ? plaisanta-t-il.

\- Bof… J'en suis rien, j'imagine que oui…, éluda-t-il en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

Bon, de toute évidence le chapitre « épouse » était clos, il ne dirait rien de plus à ce sujet. Encore une fois, Blaise vit son ami s'enfermer dans son foutu mutisme, se tassant sur lui-même, son menton tombant sur son torse. Merlin qu'il avait l'air las alors qu'il n'avait que vingt-quatre ans. Il était temps de lui donner un petit coup de fouet en abordant le sujet le plus détesté par Drago : le sexe.

\- Franchement, ton Astoria là, elle ne te fait pas assez grimper au rideau, tu devrais en tester d'autres !

\- Ferme-là Blaise…

\- Je suis sérieux ! Maintenant que tu as l'excuse du mariage, laisse-là tomber et fréquente de nouvelles femmes, je suis sûr que tu ne t'éclates pas assez au pieu, affirma-t-il en souriant, dévoilant ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

\- Si tu ne la boucles pas tout de suite, je te cogne, menaça Drago, le regard mauvais.

Ah, il commençait enfin à sortir de sa léthargie ! A croire qu'il n'y avait que la colère qui le faisait se sentir vivant.

\- J'en peux plus de ton air grave et de tes saletés de casseroles que tu te traines depuis la guerre, amuse toi un peu mon pote !

Son ami ne pouvait pas continuer toute sa vie à osciller entre la déprime silencieuse et la colère froide. Il ne pouvait pas surgir la nuit chez lui, le regard éteint et la mine abattue. Il devait se remuer profiter de la vie, et c'était son devoir de l'y pousser. En quelques années, il avait pu constater un léger mieux dans son comportement, il s'intégrait plus facilement dans la conversation, était moins méfiant, moins colérique. Mais bordel, il y avait encore du travail pour faire de cet homme austère quelqu'un d'épanoui.

\- Au pire, tu es marié, persista Blaise dans le but de faire réagir son ami. Pourquoi ne pas profiter du corps accueillant de ta femme ? ricana le métis.

Le grand Serpentard se leva d'un bon et se dirigea férocement vers son meilleur ami.

\- Continues de raconter des conneries et je t'éclate…

Quand il était vraiment hors de lui, la voix de Drago ne devenait plus qu'un murmure, comme le calme avant la tempête, il avait l'habitude désormais.

\- Allez quoi, tu pourrais te glisser doucement dans son lit, retirer son pantalon, caresser les…

Quand un violent crochet du droit l'envoya littéralement au tapis. Tiens, cette fois-ci ça avait été rapide, Granger devait vraiment l'avoir foutu en rogne. Sentant naitre en lui une puissante montée d'adrénaline, Blaise se releva, tout sourire, affronta du regard son meilleur ami, et se jeta sur lui.

La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait hein ? Il était minuit passé et toujours aucun signe de vie. Excédée contre cet infâme serpent blond qui n'était même pas repassé une seule fois à l'appartement de la journée et encore plus énervée contre elle-même d'y accorder tant d'importance, Hermione se retourna dans son lit une énième fois, les yeux grands ouverts. Pourtant son après-midi s'était bien passée, elle avait rendu visite aux Weasley, avait amorcé un début de conversation avec Ron, elle avait ri, s'était amusée. Vraiment une bonne journée ! Enfin, elle aurait été parfaite si n'avait pas senti une douleur lancinante sur son front, occupant ainsi son esprit à imaginer tous les moyens possibles pour se venger. En deux jours on l'avait agressé deux fois, c'était invraisemblable tout de même !

 _Une lumière qui s'allume, des pas qui résonnent, un soupire qui retentit._

Cet immonde petit salopard blond était rentré ! Bondissant de son lit tel un ressort shooté à la dopamine, elle surgit en trombe dans le salon, prête à en découdre, quand son regard courroucé se posa sur le jeune homme. Et là sa colère s'évanouit comme par magie. Il était méconnaissable. Sa lèvre était fendu, une ecchymose grosse comme son poing prenait une teinte violette sur sa joue et son œil gauche était gonflé et fermé. De toute évidence, il venait de se faire éclater la tronche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit-elle estomaquée.

\- Rien du tout, grogna le concerné en se rendant dans la salle de bain.

A deux doigts de lui courir après pour avoir davantage de précisions, elle se ravisa et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Après tout, s'il ne voulait pas parler, qu'il se taise, elle s'en moquait pas mal. C'était une Gryffondor mais elle n'était pas une sainte non plus, tant pis pour lui ! Ne réfléchissant pas à ce qu'elle était en train de faire, la jeune femme brune ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'elle était en train de réchauffer le plat de midi pour qu'il ne se couche pas le ventre vide.

\- Je suis vraiment la reine des idiotes…, marmonna-t-elle en disposant assiette et couverts sur la table.

Une fois le repas prêt, elle s'apprêta à le rejoindre dans la salle de bain quand elle le découvrit tranquillement adossé à l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés, un regard indéchiffrable posé sur elle.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà mangé, grommela la lionne sans le regarder, jouant avec son tee-shirt. Si tu n'as pas faim, tu peux tout jeter, moi je vais me coucher.

Peu motivée à parlementer davantage avec le grand homme, elle tenta de quitter la cuisine quand il se plaça devant elle, les bras le long du corps, la toisant de sa grande taille. La petite lumière tamisée de la cuisine renforçait son aura menaçante, qui bien qu'elle n'effrayait nullement la lionne, la mettait tout de même mal à l'aise.

\- Pousse-toi Malefoy.

Pas de réponse.

\- Je t'ai dit de te pousser…

Rien de rien.

\- Mais bordel tu vas…, s'écria-t-elle quand elle se tut immédiatement, sous le choc.

Le Serpentard avait doucement frôlé de ses doigts la plaie qu'elle avait au front, sans dire un mot, sans même trop s'approcher d'elle. Il l'avait touché, simplement, spontanément et cela déstabilisa plus que de raison la jeune femme. Il retira prestement sa main et commença à se dandiner, comme gêné, ce qui amusa grandement la lionne. La tension s'était évanouie aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

\- Que tu le croies ou non, sache que je ne voulais pas te faire mal, chuchota-t-il en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux.

Ça ressemblait fortement à des excuses là… Drago Malefoy était-il en train de s'excuser ? Interdite face à un tel comportement, elle ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'il s'éloignait à grands pas quand elle s'élança vers lui, l'agrippant par le bras.

\- Est-ce que tu as mangé ? répéta la jeune femme, plus chaleureusement.

\- Je ne… Non… Pas vraiment…, bredouilla-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Oh mon Dieu, sa main ! », s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement.

Instinctivement, elle attrapa sa main et la contempla, effarée. Ses jointures étaient abimées, à vif, déchirées. Au moins il avait dû rendre coups pour coups. La petite femme brune allait lui conseiller de soigner ses mains quand elle réalisa qu'encore une fois elle était en train de le toucher, et ce pour la deuxième fois en une seule journée. Effrayée à l'idée d'essuyer une autre réaction violente de son colocataire, elle lâcha rapidement sa main et s'éloigna de quelques pas, les yeux rivés au sol. S'il n'aimait pas qu'elle l'effleure, mieux valait respecter son désir et ne pas le provoquer une nouvelle fois.

...

Il la regarda s'écarter vivement de lui, comme si ce contact l'avait brulé, affecté, souillé. Étrangement, cela lui fit mal, qu'elle soit à ce point dégoutée et mortifiée à l'idée de le toucher, mais en même temps comment lui en tenir rigueur après le comportement qu'il avait eu ce matin ? Puis de toute façon, tout le monde s'écartait à son passage, elle n'allait pas déroger à cette règle établie.

\- Tu devrais nettoyer ta main pour que les coupures ne s'infectent pas, susurra-t-elle en continuant de triturer son tee-shirt trop ample.

Tee-shirt à tête de chat, toujours aussi classe décidemment. Avec son foutu short trop large. Peut-être ne connaissait-elle pas la taille exacte qu'elle devait porter ?

\- Où est passé ton chat ? demanda-il subitement.

Il put alors lire la surprise dans son regard marron qu'elle braqua sur lui, surprise qu'il partageait. Pourquoi diable lui avait-il posé cette question ?

\- Tu sais que j'ai un chat ?

\- A Poudlard, ce truc était tout le temps collé à toi, répondit-il laconiquement, laissant glisser son regard sur le salon pour ne plus croiser ses iris étonnés.

\- Je me suis dit… Enfin vu que je ne vais pas rester ici longtemps… Il est chez mes parents, balbutia la petite femme, la main dans les cheveux.

Ils étaient détachés et broussailleux. Pourquoi ne les coiffait-elle pas bon sang ? Et pourquoi restaient-ils tous les deux debout, à se faire face comme deux chiens de faïence ? C'était ridicule et leur attitude, à l'un comme à l'autre n'était pas du tout naturelle. Décidé à couper court à cette conversation qui durait depuis déjà trop longtemps à ses yeux, il prit place à table et mangea ce que la Gryffondor lui avait réchauffé. Il avait eu raison de s'excuser, enfin d'avoir essayé. Cela lui avait pris des années à apprendre à regretter ses gestes, à tenter de trouver les mots justes pour reconnaitre ses torts. Ça avait été un long travail, fastidieux, douloureux mais il avait rapidement compris que ça aidait à mettre les gens en confiance, à se les coller dans la poche en quelque sorte. Bien que cette théorie ne marchait pas sur Granger, car elle semblait pardonner assez – trop – rapidement les erreurs d'autrui, dont les siennes.

Un rapide coup d'œil en sa direction le conforta dans son opinion d'elle, cette femme avait un grain. Dans le silence le plus total, elle s'était assise à l'autre bout de la table, les bras croisés, les yeux rivés sur lui.

\- Tu ne me diras pas comment tu t'es fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

Et voilà, c'était tout, elle n'insistait pas. Mais comment lui révéler la vérité ? Seul Blaise était au courant, ça avait été le seul assez coriace pour accepter de partager cette merde avec lui. Non, il n'en parlerait à personne, et surtout pas à cette petite donneuse de leçon. La fin du repas – de son repas – se déroula dans le calme, lui perdu dans ses pensées et elle… putain elle il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Elle restait juste là, sans un mot, le regard fixe. Il était tard, très tard, elle devrait être en train de dormir au lieu de lui tenir compagnie. Ca le mettait mal à l'aise et il n'aimait pas ça. Alors qu'il allait se lever pour filer loin de cette atmosphère suffocante, elle se décida à parler.

\- J'ai rendu visite aux Weasley aujourd'hui, c'était chouette, ils sont si accueillants. Demain j'irai surement voir mes parents, les pauvres, je les néglige tellement… Il faut dire que comme je ne prends jamais de vacances, je les vois peu, blablatait-elle en pianotant sur son genou nu.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Pourquoi lui racontait-elle sa petite vie inintéressante ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien en avoir à foutre ?

\- En voyant l'alliance de plus près, Mme Weasley a beaucoup rit, sourit-elle en observant la bague à son doigt.

\- Pourquoi ça ? ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander.

\- Est-ce que c'est toi qui l'as choisi ? l'interrogea la lionne, ignorant son intervention.

\- Non, c'est ma mère, elle appartient à ma famille donc ne t'habitues pas trop longtemps à la porter.

\- Ah je vois…, murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

Pourquoi lui poser cette question saugrenue et se taire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait aucune logique dans ses dires ? L'homme blond commençait à perdre patience, si déjà elle insistait pour lui parler, elle pouvait au moins faire l'effort de conclure ses phrases.

\- Elle est belle, poursuivit-elle après un long moment de silence. Mais en la voyant, j'ai pensé que tu avais souhaité me narguer.

\- Te narguer ? répéta l'homme intrigué.

 _A nouveau ses yeux dorés et rieurs qui percutent son regard acier et morne._

\- Oui me narguer, à cause des petites pierres incrustées dans l'anneau, expliqua-t-elle, un sourire étirant ses lèvres dépourvues de rouge à lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ces pierres ? insista le Serpentard, de plus en plus perdu.

\- Elles ont un reflet vert.

Vert. Sa couleur. La couleur des Serpentards. Ca l'aurait fait rire quelques années plus tôt, il en aurait peut-être même eu l'idée. Mais c'était loin et non, il n'y avait même pas songé. Puis son regard se posa sur sa propre alliance et son regard voilé s'illumina un court instant.

\- Et la couleur or pour ma bague, c'était voulu ?

\- Mea culpa, pouffa la lionne en se relevant. Je plaide coupable, à croire que je suis plus perfide que toi !

\- Les Gryffondors ont toujours été plus retors que les Serpentards, ricana-t-il dans son dos. Mais je suis ravi que tu le reconnaisses enfin.

Il vit la petite silhouette de cette petite femme s'éloigner vers sa chambre quand sa petite voix grave vibra dans la pénombre du salon.

\- Je vais te dire un secret Malefoy. En fait, j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé la couleur verte.

 _Le grincement de la porte de sa chambre qui se ferme doucement, le tic-tac de la pendule, le vrombissement des voitures au loin._

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

 ** _Oui je l'avoue, ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais il était important pour moi que je le finisse ici, mais ne vous inquiétiez pas, le prochain sera normalement plus long !_**

 ** _Alors je tenais vraiment à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires pour les deux précédents chapitres, merci pour ce superbe accueil et j'espère que ce chapitre, certes un peu obscur concernant l'attitude de Drago, vous plaira tout autant !_**

 ** _Merci merci merci !_**


	4. Le jour où j'ai souri

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Fous-moi la paix Granger, je sais ce que je fais.

\- Je pense tout te même que tu devrais plus t'approcher et…

\- Mais tu vas la fermer !

\- Vraiment, j'insiste, ne fais… Raaah !

Il sentit les ongles de la Gryffondor, pourtant pas bien longs, se planter dans ses côtes. La jeune femme s'était cachée derrière lui, les épaules voutées, tremblante de peur alors que lui se tenait devant elle et affrontait l'ennemi avec bravoure. Bon, il n'était pas tout à fait serein mais il tenta du mieux qu'il put de cacher ses craintes. S'extirpant de la forte poigne de la donzelle apeurée, Drago s'avança en direction de l'adversaire, l'attrapa rapidement et le jeta pas la fenêtre.

\- Ca y est, il n'est plus là ? demanda-t-elle de l'autre bout du salon.

\- C'est bon, il n'y a plus rien, soupira-t-il en s'allongeant sur le canapé, déjà las de cette journée qui ne faisait que commencer.

Se réveiller en sursaut à causes des hurlements de son épouse l'ayant passablement agacé, il ferma les yeux de dépit et essaya, tant bien que mal, de prolonger sa nuit avortée bien trop tôt.

\- Je suis confuse Malefoy, s'excusa-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Je ne crains pas grand-chose mais ces trucs, Oh Merlin, je ne supporte même pas de les voir !

\- Ce n'était même pas un cafard…

\- Oui mais ça y ressemblait beaucoup ! gémit la lionne, de toute évidence pas encore remise de sa découverte alors qu'elle nettoyait rapidement le salon.

Cette femme était dingue. Elle avait parcouru le monde entier à la recherche d'Horcruxes, elle avait affronté des Mangemorts, s'était baladée dans la Forêt Interdite mais ne supportait pas la vue de ces petites bestioles. Vraiment, elle ne tournait pas rond !

\- Si un jour tu croises Ron, ne lui en parle surtout pas ! Je me suis tant moquée de sa phobie des araignées qu'il s'en donnerait à cœur joie pour m'humilier, confia-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Tu es une sacrée trouillarde Granger…, railla-t-il dans un souffle, les paupières toujours closes.

\- Je ne te permets pas ! s'offusqua la jeune femme qui venait, semblerait-il, de s'assoir près de lui.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que cet espèce de statu quo régnait dans l'appartement. Très peu de mots échangés, pas de contact, pas d'instant intime. A vrai dire, quand il avait senti les petites mains de sa colocataire se plaquer contre lui de peur et sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive, il s'était rendu compte que ça lui manquait de ne pas recevoir de gestes tendres de quelqu'un. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde semblait croire, lui aussi ressentait le besoin d'être parfois accompagné, de ne pas toujours se morfondre seul, dans sa dépression mélancolique. Mais était-il en mesure d'accepter des gestes tendres ?

\- Pas trop découragé de reprendre le boulot ?

Oui, depuis des jours ils parlaient peu, elle vagabondant Dieu sait où et lui passant son temps à lire et à… regarder cette foutue télévision. Par moment, il aurait voulu lui demander où elle pouvait bien se rendre chaque jour, à quoi elle occupait son temps, juste par curiosité. Quel était le passe-temps d'une ennuyeuse Gryffondor ? Mais il ne disait rien, ne partageait rien. Non, il la fermait et répondait à ses commentaires par quelques grognements et autres hochements de tête significatifs. Soudain il se rappela qu'elle venait de lui poser une question.

\- J'ai peut-être pris goût aux congés, murmura-t-il, la main droite sous son pull, posée à plat sur son ventre.

\- Toi non plus tu n'étais pas friand de vacances ?

\- Je devais bien rattrapé mon retard…

\- Un retard ?

\- En tant qu'ancien Mangemort, j'avais pas mal de boulot pour me faire accepter par les gens du Ministère.

Quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, il se mordit la langue et ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Cette saleté lionne avec ses putains de questions, toujours à insister, à gratter là où il ne fallait surtout pas. Et lui, simplet comme il était, y répondait le cœur léger sans comprendre qu'il était en train de se confier, et à cette mégère en plus. Vexé de s'être laissé surprendre, il darda sur son interlocutrice un regard noir quand il s'aperçut qu'elle ne l'observait pas vraiment. Les prunelles couleur or de la jeune femme ne fixaient pas son visage mais étaient rivées sur son ventre, ou plutôt sur sa main, celle qui se trouvait précisément sous son pull.

\- Moi non plus je ne suis pas très motivée à l'idée de retourner travailler là-bas, j'ai hâte d'intégrer Poudlard, dit-elle d'une voix neutre, le regard voilé mais toujours braqué sur lui.

Un regard qui le mit mal à l'aise. Tel un serpent tortueux, son estomac se noua, sans douleur mais la sensation était… bizarre. Cette fois-ci, la petite lionne avait revêtu des vêtements à sa taille et qui paraissaient même être féminin, quel exploit ! Elle portait un débardeur, certes banal, mais qui laissait dévoiler un peu plus de sa silhouette. Le short qu'elle portait, bien que toujours très grand, lui arrivait cette fois-ci un peu au-dessus des genoux. Mais toujours le même chignon informe sur la tête, après tout elle restait la même Gryffondor négligée. Cependant quelque chose attira son regard, la bretelle droite de son soutien-gorge qui tombait sur son épaule. Une bretelle blanche, toute simple à l'allure un peu usée. Elle devait posséder ce soutien-gorge depuis des années, après tout vu son tour de poitrine, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elle avait beaucoup évolué depuis son adolescence. Mais cette petite bretelle l'hypnotisa curieusement pendant quelques secondes, ses prunelles grises ne la lâchant pas du regard. Sentant ses muscles se crisper et sa mâchoire se serrer, le Serpentard se releva prestement, ce qui sembla réveiller la petite femme de sa propre torpeur, et se rendit dans la salle de bain sans un mot. Il ne parviendrait plus à se rendormir alors autant prendre une bonne douche.

 _Lui qui lance un dernier regard derrière lui, elle qui l'observe comme hébétée, et la porte qui se referme lentement sur cet échange silencieux._

* * *

\- Ne me regarde plus comme ça !

Hermione sursauta devant la violence de son intonation. Alors qu'elle était tranquillement en train de bouquiner, une tasse de thé brûlant à la main, allongée dans son lit, emmitouflée sous sa couette, elle avait entendu l'attaque verbale de son timbré de colocataire à travers la porte. La journée était passée tranquillement, pour une fois elle avait décidé de rester à la maison et de se prendre du bon temps plutôt que de parcourir les bibliothèques à la recherche de divers ouvrages traitant de l'enseignement. Lui aussi n'avait pas bougé de l'appartement, et bien qu'ils aient rapidement échangés quelques mots le matin, ils s'étaient tous deux superbement ignorés toute la journée.

\- C'est à moi que tu parles ? s'écria-t-elle à travers la cloison.

\- A qui d'autre ? tempêta-t-il, visiblement toujours agacé.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait encore ? Il ne décrochait par le moindre foutu petit mot en huit heures et se mettait à beugler gratuitement dès que la nuit tombait ?

\- Tu vas commencer par arrêter de braire derrière cette foutue porte ! cria-t-elle, à la fois énervée et légèrement amusée par cette situation inédite. Si tu veux converser avec moi, tu n'as qu'à entrer et...

 _La porte qui s'ouvre en grand laissant passer cette immense silhouette carrée._

\- … me faire face, finit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Merlin qu'il était imposant, surtout dans sa petite chambre. Cette pièce était son antre, son endroit à elle et c'était déstabilisant de le voir pénétrer dans son petit monde.

\- Ne me regarde plus jamais comme ça, répéta-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Comment je te regarde au juste ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais je n'aime pas ça, alors ne le fais plus, grogna-t-il, le visage partiellement caché par la semi-pénombre.

Consciente que cette discussion totalement surréaliste allait certainement durer un long moment, la jeune femme ferma son ouvrage, reposa sa tasse sur la table de chevet et se redressa un peu plus.

\- Je ne comprends pas, de quoi parles-tu ? Quand t'ai-je regardé étrangement ?

\- Ce matin, sur le canapé et j'ai détesté ça.

Alors c'était ça, mince, elle avait pensé s'être montrée discrète. Oui, c'était vrai, son regard avait été happé un court moment par la vision de ce grand mâle à la stature impressionnante nonchalamment allongé près d'elle. Mais merde, elle restait une femme et elle aussi ressentait des envies, même si tout son entourage était d'accord pour dire qu'elle était une demoiselle raisonnable, pudique et pas du tout du genre à laisser ses bas instincts diriger sa vie, et c'était vrai ! Contrôle était son deuxième prénom ! Mais elle restait tout de même une jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans, une jeune femme qui n'avait connu qu'une véritable relation sentimentale et charnelle, une jeune femme qui se laissait déjà aller à la morosité. Alors oui, quand un bel homme était lascivement affalé devant elle, elle laissait perdre son regard quelques secondes et ce n'était pas un crime, même si cet homme se trouvait être malheureusement Drago Malefoy, elle pouvait faire preuve de faiblesse de temps en temps tout de même !

\- Assis-toi Malefoy, dit-elle doucement.

\- Hors de question !

\- Bon sang de bois, pose donc tes fesses sur ce lit, je ne vais pas te manger, souffla-t-elle exaspérée.

Et c'est lentement, sans ne rien perdre de sa raideur, que le Serpentard pris place au bout du lit, le dos droit et les traits du visage tirés. Bon, il était temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

\- Je ne t'aime pas Malefoy...

\- Comme si moi je..., la coupa-t-il.

\- Non laisse-moi finir ! l'interrompit-elle à son tour. Je ne t'aime pas, c'est un fait. Quand j'ai appris que c'était toi que je devais épouser, j'ai carrément pensé tout arrêter tant l'idée de jouer ce simulacre en ta compagnie me glaçait le sang. Mais finalement, en te voyant, je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas si terrible.

En voyant la mine scandalisée du beau blond, elle se dépêcha de poursuivre sa tirade.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas non plus le pied intersidéral ! précisa-t-elle aussitôt. Mais tu n'es plus le gamin insultant et méprisant que j'ai côtoyé enfant. Bon, te parler n'est pas franchement jouasse mais c'est déjà plus supportable qu'à l'époque. Cependant, je tenais à ce que tu le saches, je ne t'aime pas et ceci est définitif.

\- Pourquoi me parles-tu sans arrêt alors ? demanda-t-il, le regard froid.

\- Déjà, je trouve que tu exagères un peu… On doit s'échanger dix phrases à tout casser par jour, donc on ne peut pas dire que c'est « sans arrêt », grinça la lionne en dénouant délicatement son chignon. Néanmoins, je ne te déteste plus comme avant, poursuivit-elle. Comprends-moi, il y a eu la guerre, des années se sont écoulées, j'ai grandi et évolué. Cette rivalité puérile ne m'intéresse plus. Alors non, je ne t'aime pas mais je ne te déteste pas non plus.

L'expression fermée du jeune homme la décontenança. Hermione n'avait pas songé lui révéler ce fait car elle jugeait cela dérisoire, en quoi ça pouvait bien l'intéresser qu'elle le méprise moins qu'à l'époque ? En quoi c'était si dérangeant qu'elle souhaite papoter de temps en temps avec lui ? Elle qui avait toujours été entourée n'aimait pas la solitude ou le silence dans une maison, elle avait besoin de parler, de lui parler. Gamine, elle avait toujours été seule, ses camarades de classe la jugeant trop agaçante pour l'accepter mais elle avait rencontré Ron et Harry, et son monde avait changé, grâce à eux. Aujourd'hui, elle avait appris à se montrer plus sociable et tant pis si ça ne plaisait pas à Monsieur Malefoy !

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix placide, son regard impavide rivé sur elle.

\- Pour que tu comprennes mes sentiments et mon attitude. Alors je vais te le répéter une dernière fois pour que ça rentre bien dans ton petit crâne d'œuf, je ne t'aime pas...

\- D'accord, ça va, j'ai compris..., grogna le grand blond en haussant les épaules d'un air faussement fataliste.

Sa posture se décontractait déjà, son visage se détendait. Elle le vit se caler plus confortablement dans le lit, les jambes posées au sol et écartées, les mains plaquées sur la couette, la tête penchée en arrière et les yeux fermés. Il était plus à l'aise et cela se voyait de suite. C'était assez amusant de constater à quel point ça avait dû le travailler cette histoire de « regard ». Et encore une fois, il adoptait inconsciemment cette attitude sensuelle et dérangeante car totalement naturelle. Bon, il était temps d'aborder la seconde partie de la conversation, même si ça allait vraiment effrayer ce pauvre bougre.

\- Je ne t'aime pas...

\- Mais tu vas arrêter avec ça ! s'exclama-t-il sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

\- … mais tu as raison, je t'ai regardé d'une façon différente ce matin, avoua-t-elle en l'observant avec intérêt.

Et voilà, ses épaules qui se crispent à nouveau, ses poings qui se ferment, ses jambes qui se raidissent. Finalement, il laissait transparaitre plus d'émotion que ce qu'elle avait cru au départ, il fallait le connaître un petit peu et l'étudier avec attention.

\- Tu es séduisant Malefoy, lâcha la lionne avec désinvolture, afin de ne pas trop l'angoisser. Tu es ce qu'on appelle communément un bel homme alors je l'admets, je t'ai un peu reluqué ce matin. Mais par Merlin, je ne pensais pas que tu en ferais un tel foin !

Se retenant de ne pas rire devant la mine interloquée du jeune homme, qui la contemplait les yeux vitreux et la bouche ouverte, elle glissa son regard vers la fenêtre pour reprendre contenance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es folle ? attaqua-t-il durement après s'être ressaisi.

\- Franchement, je ne te comprends pas, soupira-t-elle en s'allongeant complètement, le bras droit derrière sa nuque, son autre main jouant avec l'une de ses boucles rebelles. Tu pinailles pour pas grand-chose. Ça te dégoute à ce point parce que tu me considères encore comme une sang-de-bourbe ?

\- Ferme-là ! rugit-elle se levant d'un bond, le regard à présent noir. Ne prononce plus ce mot devant moi ! Tu n'es qu'une petite conne qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle raconte !

Il allait quitter la chambre quand la lionne se releva à genoux sur son lit, et l'attrapa par le bras, le forçant à lui faire face.

\- Ne m'insulte plus jamais, est-ce que c'est clair ? s'écria-t-elle à son tour, déçue de la tournure catastrophique que prenait cette discussion.

\- C'est toi qui m'insulte en insinuant que je n'ai pas changé, que je crois encore à ces conneries de sang impur, se défendit-il en s'extirpant de la poigne de la jeune femme.

\- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu littéralement envoyé à l'autre bout de la cuisine quand j'ai eu le malheur de te frôler la dernière fois ? s'époumona la Gryffodor, de plus en plus perdue.

 _Les iris acier du grand homme qui se voilent, ses épaules qui s'affaissent, ses lèvres qui tremblent._

\- Ça ne te regarde pas Granger..., murmura-t-il, comme épuisé. Et même si je ne dois rien te prouver, sache que je m'en contre fiche de ton sang, de ton rang ou de ta famille. Toutes ces lubies qui faisaient de moi le gamin que j'étais quand tu m'as connu, n'existent plus aujourd'hui. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir changé, susurra-t-il, l'œil mauvais.

\- Donc si tu es à ce point écœuré dès que je te touche ou que je te regarde, ce n'est plus à cause de mes origines moldues mais seulement parce que c'est moi, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même. Punaise, Malefoy ! Je crois que tu viens réellement de me vexer pour la première fois depuis qu'on se connait, s'esclaffa la jeune femme en se laissant retomber sur le lit, les mains dans les cheveux, soulagée de sentir l'atmosphère se détendre dans la pièce.

...

Pourquoi était-elle si hilare alors qu'il était à deux doigts d'exploser ? Pourquoi s'allongeait-elle ainsi, devant lui, aussi spontanément ? Pourquoi entortillait-elle ses foutus petits doigts dans sa tignasse ?

\- Tu es une femme étrange..., grommela-t-il en sentant sa colère et son effroi perdre du terrain.

Pouvait-il se rasseoir ? Ou bien devait-il quitter la chambre maintenant qu'elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle devait lui dire ? Quelle attitude devait-il avoir maintenant qu'elle lui avait tranquillement avoué qu'elle le trouvait séduisant ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement ? continua-t-il, cherchant contre toute attente à prolonger cette conversation.

\- Par pitié Malefoy, je n'attends absolument rien voyons ! souffla la lionne en levant les yeux au ciel. Je t'ai, à un moment donné, trouvé beau. Ça m'a troublé quelques secondes et ça s'arrête là. Ne te tracasse pas outre mesure à ce sujet.

Cette idiote ne savait pas ce qu'elle racontait, elle n'en n'avait pas la moindre petite idée. Personne ne le trouvait beau, jamais, c'était ainsi. Les quelques filles qui avaient été assez bêtes pour l'approcher ne l'avaient fait que pour l'adrénaline, pour le danger. Approcher un ancien Mangemort, ça pimentait une vie monotone, surtout quand ce dernier portait le nom de Malefoy. La seule exception était Astoria, et encore, il se demandait ce qu'elle lui trouvait. Néanmoins, en trois ans de relation, elle ne l'avait jamais complimenté sur son physique ou sur n'importe quoi d'autre. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble parce qu'elle l'avait souhaité et il avait profité de cette occasion pour se mettre avec une femme attirante. C'était tout. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Pas de sentiments, pas de promesses hormis celle d'un mariage, que finalement il n'avait même pas tenu.

Non, vraiment, il ne la comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle trouvait séduisant chez lui ? Son visage pâle et blafard ? Son regard vide et morne ? Sa trop grande taille qui lui donnait une posture peu gracieuse ? La blondeur de ses cheveux presque blanche ? Sans compter ces horribles traces sur sa peau... Bon ça elle ne le savait pas encore. Quand bien même, qu'est-ce qui lui plaisait vraiment ? Le Serpentard se sentait bête, idiot, non en fait il avait l'impression d'être un vrai con à vouloir demander à la lionne ce qu'elle pouvait bien aimer chez lui. Mais il ne ferait pas, ce serait trop humiliant et il ne lui restait que ça, sa fierté !

\- Est-ce que tu comptes poireauter debout comme un cornichon encore longtemps ou préfères-tu t'asseoir et te montrer civilisé ? se moqua-t-elle en se poussant pour lui laisser un peu de place.

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de rester avec elle ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de retourner dans sa chambre, seul, comme toujours ? Instinctivement, il prit place près d'elle, adossé contre la tête du lit, les jambes allongées, mal à l'aise. C'était étrange, irréel, se retrouver ainsi près de cette femme qu'il n'aimait franchement pas beaucoup.

\- Mon Dieu je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi coincé que toi, remarqua-t-elle hilare.

\- Et c'est toi qui ose me dire ça ? Miss je-sais-tout qui prend tout le monde de haut ! répliqua-t-il, les paupières closes.

Fermer les yeux l'aidait à réfléchir et à ne surtout pas voir ses satanés petits doigts triturer sa chevelure brune.

\- Je ne vais pas te harceler sexuellement si c'est que tu crains, dit-elle dans un sourire.

\- Comme si je pouvais avoir peur de toi, ricana-t-il.

\- Je suis une plus brillante sorcière.

\- Je suis plus retors.

\- Je suis plus coriace.

\- Je suis plus increvable.

\- Je suis plus courageuse.

\- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Et le silence, forcément, que répondre à ça ? Il pensait avoir appris à fermer sa putain de gueule avec le temps, mais non, avec elle il se laissait aller et racontait tout et n'importe quoi. Ridicule. Faible.

\- Je t'ai dit un de mes secrets il y a quelques jours, souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvres, comme indécise.

\- Et ?

\- Et ce serait drôle que tu m'en confies un à ton tour !

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée..., murmura le jeune homme, les battements de son cœur commençant à s'accélérer.

En rouvrant les yeux, la lumière faiblement orangée que diffusait la lampe de chevet le frappa soudainement. Son éclat particulier donnait à cette pièce une ambiance douce, tendre, intime. Il se risqua à laisser courir son regard sur la petite masse à ses côtés. Elle était allongée sur le dos, ses cheveux dispersés autour de son crâne comme une auréole. Le débardeur qu'elle portait remontait et laissait entrevoir un peu de son ventre légère arrondi. Son pantalon de pyjama collait ses jambes, formant des plis entre ses cuisses. Elle n'était pas la minceur incarnée, ça c'était certain, quelques petites rondeurs de ci de là étaient visibles. Astoria était à la fois mince et élancée, sublime, parfaite. La Gryffondor était son exact opposé, banale et tout juste passable. Sans s'en rendre compte, Drago se mit à chercher du regard cette bretelle de soutien-gorge qui l'avait tant fasciné plus tôt dans la journée quand il s'aperçut qu'elle n'en portait pas, après tout elle allait certainement se mettre au lit quand il avait débaroulé dans sa chambre. A présent ses seins paraissaient encore plus petits qu'avant, le soutien-gorge devait être rembourré. Des petites pommes, des toutes petites pommes, voilà à quoi cette vision lui fit penser.

\- Allez Malefoy, essaies d'oublier que je suis Hermione Granger et que je suis ton épouse, insista la lionne, extirpant Drago de ses obscures pensées.

Se raclant la gorge dans le but de dissiper son malaise, le Serpentard riva ses yeux au plafond, décontenancé.

\- Je... Je me demande ce que tu..., bégaya-t-il nerveusement.

\- Vas-y Malefoy, tu peux le faire, railla la jeune femme de sa voix grave.

Que cette femme pouvait être horripilante ! Pourquoi jouait-il le jeu au juste, il n'avait rien à y gagner. Mais là, tout de suite, maintenant, il ne voulait pas quitter cette petite chambre si… accueillante, reposante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as apprécié chez moi, ce matin, quand tu m'as...

\- … reluqué ? continua-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Drago ne voyait que son profil, ses yeux semblaient être fermés, Merlin qu'elle avait de longs cils ! Il pouvait apercevoir ce sourire, illuminant son visage déjà passablement rayonnant en général. Sa main gauche quitta ses cheveux et gratta distraitement son ventre, le laissant apercevoir un peu plus de sa peau nue. Ce geste n'était pas calculé, il n'était pas sensuel, il n'y avait même rien de franchement excitant là-dedans. Mais encore une fois, ses yeux restèrent fixés dessus et ce bien malgré lui.

\- Oui, c'est ça, pourquoi agir ainsi alors que je t'ai toujours dégouté, grinça le jeune homme sans la lâcher du regard.

\- Pour commencer, tu m'as toujours dégouté parce que tu te comportais comme un crétin sans scrupule, expliqua la petite brune, toujours aussi souriante.

Son index qui s'entortille dans ses boucles, ses pieds nus qui caressent la couette, sa main qui palpe son ventre.

\- Si tu n'avais pas été aussi infect, je ne t'aurais peut-être pas trouvé si repoussant.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé au final ? Tu ne me portes toujours pas dans ton cœur, répliqua-t-il, la voix de plus en plus cassée.

\- Je te trouve, au contraire, un peu plus supportable que par le passé, gloussa-t-elle en tirant un peu plus fort sur une de ses mèches.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre, ça ne lui suffisait pas, il désirait en savoir davantage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait chez lui bordel ? Incapable de sortir le moindre mot, le Serpentard s'allongea à son tour sur le lit, son avant-bras gauche cachant ses yeux, son autre bras posé le long de son corps, à quelques centimètres de la lionne. Il pouvait presque sentir sa chaleur se répandre en lui tant ils étaient près l'un de l'autre. Cette promiscuité était inédite, surtout avec une Gryffondor, avec une femme qu'il ne connaissait quasiment pas.

\- Tu es classe, tu as un maintien élégant, une jolie voix grave, un beau visage bien que trop rigide, une silhouette à la fois robuste et élancée mais surtout tu dégages un certain charisme, énuméra-t-elle comme si elle récitait la liste d'ingrédients d'une potion. Dommage que ton sale caractère gâche tout ! ajouta malicieusement la jeune femme.

Son timbre n'avait pas été aguicheur ou admiratif, non, elle s'était contentée de dire la vérité, et cela eut l'effet d'un coup poing dans l'estomac du jeune blond. Jamais, de toute sa vie, on ne l'avait décrit positivement. Des compliments absurdes, il en avait bouffé durant tout sa scolarité, mais là, elle lui expliquait, platement et intelligemment, pourquoi elle le trouvait charmant. C'était nouveau et franchement, assez agréable à entendre, malgré la boutade qui avait suivi.

\- Pas trop choqué ? s'enquit-elle doucement, comme si elle craignait à nouveau sa réaction.

\- Pas vraiment, je me suis assez reconnu dans ta description, ça va tu n'es pas trop aveugle, se moqua-t-il, les muscles pourtant tendus à l'extrême.

Hermione Granger le trouvait beau, quelle révélation !

\- Mais je déteste toujours autant l'idée d'être mariée à une horrible belette comme toi !

\- J'ai moi-même dans l'idée de te rendre ton fameux sourire d'antan, tu sais, celui de castor, riposta le grand blond à son tour.

 _Le silence, qui dure longtemps mais qui n'est pas pesant. Elle qui bouge, le lit qui grince, ses vêtements qui se froissent._

\- Pourquoi es-tu resté aussi calme pendant la cérémonie de mariage ? l'entendit-il demander.

\- Foutu pour foutu, je préfère éviter de me donner en spectacle, puis de toute façon je ne voulais pas que ces charognes de journalistes se vantent de m'avoir vu mortifié le jour de mon propre mariage.

\- Tu aurais pu essayer d'esquisser un léger sourire tout de même…, soupira la lionne.

\- Je ne dois pas être un aussi bon comédien que toi puis de toute façon, sourire ce n'est pas mon truc, plaisanta-t-il en reposant son bras gauche sur son ventre, les yeux à présent ouverts.

\- Pourtant, à bien y regarder, il n'est pas trop mal ton sourire…

Son visage pivota brusquement vers elle, surpris. La jeune femme était sur le côté, ses jambes repliées contre elle-même, ses petites mains jointes ensemble sous son menton, sa cascade de cheveux bruns tombant sur ses épaules. Ses petits seins, pressés ainsi l'un contre l'autre, était une invitation au voyeurisme tant le débardeur, pourtant large et informe, semblait maintenant échancré. Ses yeux, ses foutus yeux aux reflets or le scrutaient, presque timidement. Et elle était près, vraiment et définitivement trop près de lui. Cette petite bonne femme, son épouse, était allongée là, si proche de lui.

Et il avait souri, bordel, il avait esquissé un putain de sourire. Alors qu'il était entré dans cette chambre fou de colère, il se retrouvait maintenant à papoter tranquillement en sa compagnie et à sourire, à plaisanter sincèrement, naturellement, et il avait souri sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Il est tard…, murmura-t-il, sans pour autant se lever et s'en aller.

Il devait foutre le camp de cette piaule, il n'avait rien à foutre là !

\- Pourquoi tu ne souris déjà plus ?

\- Il est vraiment tard…, répéta le jeune homme, sans pour autant bouger.

Il fallait qu'il rompe cet échange de regard, il était vital qu'ils arrêtent de s'observer ainsi sans ciller.

\- Pourquoi tu ne souris jamais ?

\- Il est tard Granger, dors ! insista-t-il plus fermement.

Il devait déplacer son cul et déguerpir rapidement pour oublier cette soirée.

\- Très bien… Nox !

 _La pénombre, la lumière argentée de la lune qui s'infiltre dans la chambre, le bruit de leur souffle qui se percute contre les murs de la pièce._

\- Bonne nuit Malefoy, dit-elle dans un bâillement.

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait, pourquoi avoir éteint la lumière ? Drago l'entendit remuer avec effroi, l'imaginant se jeter sur lui pour l'enlacer ou l'embrasser quand il comprit qu'elle se glissait silencieusement sous la couette. Ne sachant comment réagir, le Serpentard se mis à son tour sur le côté, la considérant d'un peu plus près. Elle faisait vraiment minuscule sous cette épaisse couverture qui lui arrivait jusqu'à l'épaule. Une petite épaule menue, claire, nue, à la peau certainement douce et délicate. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, elle devait respirer par la bouche. Il l'avait déjà remarqué mais sa bouche était boudeuse, quand elle souriait un léger pli apparaissait à sa commissure droite, lui donnant un air espiègle. En fait, de manière générale, Hermione Granger était bien plus taquine et malicieuse que ce qu'il s'était imaginé durant toutes ces années passées à s'insulter et à s'affronter. Et surtout elle était assez folle pour s'endormir dans le même lit qu'un homme sans avoir peur qu'il abuse de cette soudaine promiscuité.

 _Ses paupières qui deviennent lourde, le rythme de sa respiration qui se régule, ses muscles qui se décontractent._

Il était en train de sombrer dans le monde des songes, avec comme dernière vision avant de basculer pour de bon, le visage paisiblement endormi de son épouse.

* * *

La première constatation qu'il fit en ouvrant les yeux, c'est qu'il ne se trouvait pas de son lit. La lumière faiblarde d'un soleil pâlot éclairait la petite chambre de la Gryffondor. Merde, il venait vraiment de passer la nuit avec elle, enfin, à côté d'elle. Le plus drôle c'est qu'il ne s'était même pas mis sous la couette, non, il s'était lamentablement endormi tout habillé, la trace de l'oreiller sur son visage. Le bruit du jet d'eau le fit sursauter. Se relevant d'un bond et sans même se retourner, Drago fila à toute allure dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il était hors de question qu'en sortant de la douche, elle le trouve tranquillement allongé sur ce satané lit, comme s'il l'attendait. Adossé contre la porte, cherchant à reprendre son souffle, son regard tomba sur le miroir posé en face de lui, lui renvoyant son pitoyable reflet dans la tronche. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués d'un côté et complètement emmêlés de l'autre, son pantalon et sa chemise étaient froissés, des cernes marquées enlaidissaient son visage, déjà pas très folichon à la base.

 _« Tu es classe, tu as un maintien élégant, une jolie voix grave, un beau visage bien que trop rigide, une silhouette à la fois robuste et élancée mais surtout tu dégages un certain charisme »._

\- Quelle idiote…, grogna-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Il dégageait autant de charisme qu'une huitre et ce malgré tous ses efforts pour redevenir le fier Serpentard qu'il avait été dans son adolescence. Oui, à l'époque, il aurait peut-être pu la croire, mais ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. A présent il n'avait plus rien d'attrayant, il n'avait plus rien d'un homme, il n'était qu'une…

\- Malefoy, le petit-déjeuner est prêt !

Encore cette voix incessante qui l'empêchait de penser et de réfléchir calmement. Le jeune homme allait lui cracher tout ce qu'il pensait d'elle et de son risible aveu de la veille quand une agréable odeur de café lui titilla les narines. Bon, tant pis, il patienterait avant de cracher son venin.

Tranquillement attablée, sirotant son café, Hermione leva la tête quand il apparut à l'embrasure de la porte et lui offrit un sourire resplendissant qui lui retourna les tripes. Ça avait été une erreur, il n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller sur le chemin de la confidence la veille, il se devait de mettre un terme aux espoirs de la jeune femme. D'un pas raide il prit place en face d'elle, le regard dur et les bras croisés.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des amis, lança-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

\- Je le sais bien, répondit-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Je te considère au mieux comme une connaissance avec qui je dois, pour le moment, partager un peu de mon quotidien.

\- Je l'avais compris.

\- Alors tu oublies la nuit dernière, répliqua-t-il vivement. Et tu arrêtes de me sourire comme ça.

Les prunelles sombres de la jeune femme semblèrent s'illuminer, son rictus taquin se s'accentua, transformant son visage banal en quelque chose de plus piquant, de plus intéressant et captivant.

\- Je ne vais ni oublier la nuit passée, ni arrêter de te sourire parce que ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir, dit-elle doucement. Je n'ai ni ta faculté de filtrer mes souvenirs pour mieux pouvoir les fuir, ni ta capacité de faire taire toute émotion de mon visage. Et si je souris là, c'est parce que je ne suis toujours pas habituée à te voir ainsi débrayé.

C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était toujours pas changé, quelle allure il devait avoir ! Depuis tout petit et même à l'époque de Poudlard, il s'était toujours levé plus tôt pour être prêt avant que quiconque ne puisse le voir au naturel, sortant tout juste du lit. Mais il n'avait pas ressenti ce besoin d'être tout le temps impeccable en présence de la lionne, parce que justement cette dernière ne prenait jamais la pleine de se préparer avant de le croiser. Ce matin ne dérogeait pas à la règle. La table cachant ses jambes, il ne pouvait pas discerner ce qu'elle portait en bas mais son débardeur de la veille avait laissé place à un maillot de Quidditch, un maillot d'homme bien entendu. Ses cheveux mouillés bouclaient sur ses épaules, les gouttes d'eau semblant scintiller à la lumière du soleil levant. Et elle sentait bon, il pouvait sentir son léger parfum floral de là où il était assis, c'était plaisant. Remarquant qu'il l'observait en silence depuis quelques minutes maintenant, Hermione haussa un sourcil et Drago se contenta de pousser un léger grognement en détournant son regard et en se servant une tasse de ce fabuleux café.

\- Dans deux jours, nous reprenons le boulot, pas trop dégouté ? s'enquit-elle sans le lâcher des yeux, ce qui le rendait plus que mal à l'aise.

\- Il faut faire avec, à quoi bon s'en plaindre ?

\- Hum… Harry m'a dit que tu étais comptable au Ministère, mais toi tu ne sais même pas ce que je fais dans la vie !

\- Pour commencer je m'en moque, puis de toute façon tu vas devenir prof…, grommela le blond dans sa barbe inexistante.

A nouveau ce sourire, doux, chaleureux et tellement… Gryffondor !

\- Je bosse au Pôle Communication et Publicitaire de mon entreprise, nous travaillons pas mal avec le Ministère pour…

\- … pour embellir son image auprès de la populace ? acheva le blond, sarcastique.

\- Oui, on peut dire ça, concéda la lionne en plaçant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

Mèche qui lui retomba devant les yeux dans la seconde sans qu'elle n'y prête grande attention.

\- C'est étrange, j'ai arpenté ce Ministère pas mal de fois mais je ne t'y ai jamais vu, remarqua la jeune femme.

\- Je ne suis pas Auror comme ton petit pote, les comptables, on les colle dans les recoins du Ministère, rumina malgré lui Drago.

Il détestait le Ministère. Il détestait ses collègues. Il détestait son boulot et il détestait sa vie.

\- Je hais mon travail, avoua-t-elle. Vraiment, je suis folle de joie à l'idée de pouvoir enfin le quitter ! J'aime l'idée que je prends ma vie en main malgré les mauvais chemins que j'ai pu emprunter par le passé.

A nouveau leur regard qui se croise, en silence, sans ciller. Pourquoi lui disait-elle tout ça ? Est-ce qu'elle parlait d'elle ou bien de sa condition à lui ? Drago avait l'étrange impression que son épouse essayait de le rassurer, de le consoler, de le soutenir mais à sa façon. C'était inapproprié et énervant, néanmoins elle le faisait avec tant de naturel et de bienveillance qu'il n'eut pas le courage de l'envoyer paitre. Il était peut-être un salaud en temps normal, mais pas aujourd'hui, pas ce matin, pas dans cette cuisine. Il allait changer de sujet et lui demander quand est-ce qu'elle allait débuter son poste à Poudlard quand la sonnette retentit. Il vit la jeune femme bondir hors de sa chaise et s'élancer vers la porte. Son pantalon de pyjama blanc, voilà ce qu'elle portait. Ce pantalon dont le fin tissu collait ses cuisses et ses fesses. Elle n'allait quand même pas ouvrir la porte dans cet accoutrement ? Se relevant à son tour, Drago allait la sommer de regagner sa chambre pour enfiler quelque chose de plus correct quand une voix reconnaissable entre mille retentit dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour Granger ! Je sais que de débarquer de bon matin n'est pas très poli, mais nous avions hâte de découvrir le petit nid d'amour que vous vous êtes créés Drago et toi !

Cet imbécile de Blaise se tenait devant la Gryffondor, une main tendue que la lionne serra, confuse. Pansy scrutait chaque recoin de l'appartement de son œil critique tandis que Théodore refermait délicatement la porte derrière lui. Ces maudits casse-couilles s'étaient invités chez lui sans le prévenir et ne semblaient pas vouloir s'en aller de sitôt. Pire, ils paraissaient tous trois très motivés à pousser le grand blond à bout en s'incrustant dans son antre qu'il partageait avec son épouse.

« Je vais les buter… », pensa rageusement le Serpentard blond.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Un chapitre plus long que le précédent comme promis, et pas mal fort en émotion ! Peut-être que la "relation" qu'il y a entre Hermione et Drago peut déranger. Qu'Hermione soit moins "coincée" et Drago moins "vantard" que par le passé, mais c'est ainsi que je les voyais dans cette histoire ! Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre car c'est au final le premier où ils essaient, tous les deux, de réellement communiquer.**

 **J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu et j'ai hâte de découvrir vos impressions ! Merci encore de m'encourager comme vous le faites !**


	5. Le jour où elle l'a découvert

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos gentilles reviews ! Je mets pas mal de temps de pour poster ce je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire donc j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ! Mais chapitre bien plus long pour me faire pardonner !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Petit rappel : Je précise que les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling mais que cette fanfiction est de moi, donc je vous serai gré de ne pas publier mon/mes histoire(s) ailleurs et surtout sans mon consentement. Merci :)**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mal à l'aise, elle était complètement et indubitablement mal l'aise. Debout dans la cuisine en train de préparer du café, elle entendait d'une oreille distraite la conversation de ses invités. Zabini Blaise, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu de problèmes avec les deux premiers à l'époque de Poudlard et que de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts concernant Pansy, les voir tranquillement assis chez elle, dans sa maison, la déconcertait. Et bien qu'elle ait précédemment dit à Malefoy qu'il était libre d'inviter tous ses amis à l'appartement, elle avait tout de même secrètement espéré ne plus être là pour devoir les supporter. Affichant un sourire de circonstance, Hermione se dirigea vers le salon et disposa les tasses en face de chaque personne, puis pris place près de son époux. Après tout c'était la place qui lui revenait, même si cette situation était assez étrange.

\- Vu que la demoiselle est revenue, autant demander à la personne concernée, s'exclama Blaise en riant et en se retournant vers elle. Alors Hermione, enfin, je peux t'appeler Hermione non ?

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit-elle poliment.

\- Donc Hermione, reprit-il avec un sourire éclatant, est-ce que c'est vrai que notre Serpentard adoré est facile à vivre ?

Elle sentit le concerné se tortiller sur le canapé mais décida de ne pas y prêter attention.

\- C'est raisonnable, fit-elle prudemment.

\- Vois-tu Hermione, nous connaissons ce bon vieux Drago depuis quelques années maintenant, expliqua platement Théodore. Et il est vrai que nous avons un peu de mal… Non, beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer en époux.

Théodore Nott n'était pas très grand, avait les cheveux châtains, des oreilles légèrement décollées et un petit nez lui donnant par moment l'allure d'un enfant. Mais dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, l'impression de parler à un adolescent disparaissait aussitôt, remplacé par un homme à la voix ferme et au ton tranchant, sans forcément que ce soit déplaisant.

\- Il faut dire que mes amis ne me voient pas non plus en charmante épouse, comme quoi nous faisons la paire, ria-t-elle en donnant un léger coup de coude amical à son mari, lequel répondit par un vague grognement.

Quel homme froid ! Même en présence de ses meilleurs amis il se montrait distant voire impoli, il n'y avait vraiment rien à tirer de ce type. Hermione lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'observant. Quand il s'était retrouvé face à ses amis, il avait filé dans la chambre pour mettre une tenue correcte, – c'est-à-dire son costume noir – et s'était recoiffé avant de les rejoindre, le visage imperturbable, comme si Monsieur Malefoy ne se baladait jamais en pyjama. En le scrutant rapidement, la Gryffondor se dit qu'elle le préférait de loin débrayé avec les cheveux emmêlés, ça le rendait un peu plus accessible. Quand le visage du jeune homme pivota dans sa direction, l'interrogeant du regard, elle comprit que quelqu'un lui avait parlé mais qu'elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Confuse de s'être fait surprendre dans ce petit moment d'égarement, Hermione se retourna vers la personne en question, tout sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé Granger, remarqua Pansy, beaucoup moins affable que ses deux amis.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- La façon dont tu t'assois, dont tu te tiens, dont tu souries, dont tu parles, dont tu ignores ce qui ne te semble pas digne d'intérêt…, siffla la Serpentard. Une Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur, fière et insouciante.

Alors ça elle ne s'y attendait pas. De toute évidence, certaines rancœurs étaient tenaces et c'était bien dommage, car elle-même n'avait plus le temps ni l'envie d'engager un combat verbal qui n'aurait que pour conséquence de raviver certaines blessures.

\- Tu sais Pansy, sourit-elle en prenant soin de marquer un temps d'arrêt sur son prénom. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être ni fière ni méprisante, surtout pas quand je ne suis ni coiffée, ni habillée, ni maquillée.

\- Parce que tu te maquilles, toi ? s'enquit Malefoy, dubitatif.

Le jeune homme blond la considérait de haut en bas d'un œil critique, un léger rictus hautain peint sur les lèvres.

\- Tu n'as pas encore eu l'occasion de me voir apprêtée, mais tu risques d'être surpris, lança-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

\- Il te faudrait plus que du maquillage et de beaux vêtements pour t'enlever cette image de vieille fille folle que tu te trimballes depuis des années.

\- Étant donné que je suis mariée et que c'est d'ailleurs toi mon _tendre_ époux, je peux te dire que folle, je le suis peut-être, mais vieille fille, certainement plus, s'esclaffa-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil, auquel il répondit par un haussement de sourcil vaguement amusé peut-être.

Ce petit interlude ayant pris fin, la lionne laissa glisser son regard sur ses invités quand elle s'aperçut qu'ils n'avaient pas loupé une miette de leur bref échange et qu'en plus ils semblaient en être pantois. Tous trois se dévisagèrent rapidement, sans un mot, puis reprirent la conversation, parlant de tout et rien. Pourtant, malgré leur évidente bonne humeur, Hermione pouvait sentir par moment leur regard se fixer sur elle, l'examinant avec insistance, l'air songeur. Surtout Pansy, la future mère la lâchait rarement des yeux, les lèvres pincées et ses mains posées sur son ventre rond. Pendant une seconde, la Gryffondor eut l'impression d'être la future belle fille qu'on présentait à la famille du fils. Théodore étant le frère discret, Blaise l'oncle libidineux et Pansy la mère possessive. Finalement, le cercle dans lequel évoluait le Serpenatd blond était peut-être plus saint que ce qu'elle avait imaginé au départ.

* * *

Elle ne voulait pas être là, c'était évident, elle aurait préféré être n'importe où ailleurs plutôt qu'ici, entourée de quatre Serpentards. Les quelques jours de cohabitation en sa compagnie lui avaient permis de mieux connaitre les différentes expressions qu'elle affichait au quotidien. Et là, son sourire crispé ne quittait pas son visage, elle se tordait les mains discrètement et ne cessait de se resservir du café. Elle était à cran mais ne souhaitait pas que ça se voit, après tout c'était bien elle qui voulait ardemment favoriser les liens entre les anciens Mangemorts et les né-moldus, elle devait donc en subir les conséquences aujourd'hui. Le thème de la discussion était léger, le boulot de chacun, leur vie affective, le sujet du bébé à venir monopolisant presque toute la conversation, après tout c'était un sujet neutre, donc pas de risque débordement. Drago n'arrivait pas à prendre part aux échanges, il n'était pas bien, il était encore une fois mal à l'aise. Deux de ses mondes se rencontraient, ses amis et son épouse, et ça le déstabilisait. Le jeune Serpentard aimait classer, ranger, compartimenter sa vie et à aucun moment il n'avait prévu de faire se rencontrer son idiote de lionne et ses comparses. Merlin qu'ils étaient collants et sans-gêne !

Pansy ne quittait pas des yeux la femme brune, la scrutant, l'analysant comme si elle était en train de peser le pour et le contre, ce qui était idiot car elle connaissait la réalité de ce mariage. Cependant, c'était assez amusant de sentir la Gryffondor se crisper dès qu'elle croisait le regard de la future maman. Théodore examinait le salon, étudiant chaque détail comme à son habitude, il était d'une rigueur mortifiante, encore pire que lui. Quant à Blaise, ah ce satané Blaise, il avait revêtu son costume de parfait charmeur. Cela passait par des sourires complices, des compliments déguisés sur sa beauté naturelle ou encore des rires rauques et sensuels. Il était sûr de lui, conscient de son charme, c'était un homme lui, un vrai. Puis son regard tomba sur la jeune femme assise à côté de lui, et ce qu'il vit lui déplut fortement. Ce n'était pas convenable d'accueillir des gens ainsi vêtu, d'un bas de pyjama et d'un maillot de sport, les cheveux mouillés et la mine fatiguée. Quoiqu'elle ne semblait pas si épuisée que ça, en fait elle paraissait même en forme, un peu rayonnante.

Drago allait détourner son regard quand il remarqua que quelques gouttes d'eau tombaient de sa chevelure et glissaient le long de sa nuque jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins que le tee-shirt cachait. Son cou était haut et sa nuque fine, lui donnant un port de tête assez distingué malgré son lamentable accoutrement. Sa petite mèche bouclée qui l'avait déjà dérangé plus tôt dans la matinée torsadait à nouveau devant ses yeux et il ressentit une brusque envie de la remettre lui-même derrière son oreille. Se réprimandant intérieurement, Drago tenta de reprendre la conversation, maintenant orientée sur le Ministère et leurs nouvelles propositions de loi. Il écoutait, se prononçait quelques rares fois, hochait la tête de temps en temps et lançait de rapides coups d'œil en direction de cette horripilante femme brune et de son agaçante mèche de cheveux. Pourquoi ne la remettait-elle pas en place ? Elle devait la déranger, il suffisait de quelques secondes pour la placer derrière l'oreille. Cette petite boucle brune, qui brille, qui s'entortille sur elle-même, qui ne demande qu'à retrouver sa place initiale, derrière sa maudite oreille !

\- … tu ne crois pas Drago ?

\- Par… pardon ? bredouilla-t-il en sortant de sa léthargie.

Quelqu'un venait de lui poser une question, mais il était bien incapable de savoir qui et sur quoi.

\- Tu ne crois pas que le Ministère subit un certain déficit depuis la fin de la guerre ? répéta lentement Théodore, échangeant un regard indéchiffrable avec Pansy.

\- Je n'en sais rien…

\- Pourtant tu occupes le poste de comptable, tu dois être au courant de leur budget et ressources financières non ? insista Blaise, son éternel sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait putain ! Il n'occupait qu'un petit poste et n'avait qu'une minuscule fonction dans le monstre que représentait le Ministère. Contrairement à ce que croyaient ses amis, il n'était qu'un salarié comme les autres, assez bas dans l'échelle hiérarchique d'ailleurs. Il n'était rien, il n'était personne, il n'était…

\- Le Ministère garde toujours ses secrets, surtout quand ils ne sont pas reluisants, affirma la lionne d'une voix claire, sans le regarder.

Elle avait répondu avec désinvolture, avec nonchalance, avec aisance, pourtant il eut le sentiment qu'elle venait de l'extirper d'une situation difficile, et cela consciemment. Il aperçut vaguement Blaise sourire de toutes ses dents mais il n'y prêta pas attention, ses yeux se fixant sur la petite silhouette posée à ses côtés. C'était bien une Gryffondor, à aider naturellement autrui, même ceux qui ne le méritaient pas, ceux dont elle s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante, une sorte de bonne action. En fait il était sa bonne action au quotidien, un Serpentard, ancien Mangemort de surcroit, oh oui, l'homme parfait pour se sentir généreuse en le sortant de sa merde. Une bouffée de colère aussi subite qu'incompréhensible lui comprima la poitrine, c'était idiot de réagir comme ça, elle n'avait fait qu'énoncer une vérité en l'aidant au passage. Mais Drago n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui prête mainforte, il n'avait pas besoin d'être soutenu, ce dont il avait besoin, là, tout de suite, c'était de remettre cette putain de mèche en place !

\- Bien sûr, il m'en reste une cafetière pleine ! s'écria la petite femme en se relevant pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Ils avaient certainement dû redemander du café. Le grand Serpentard la suivit du regard, l'œil critique. Vraiment, qu'elle prenne quelques minutes pour aller se changer comme lui-même l'avait fait ! La Gryffondor était de dos, les épaules tendues, se dandinant légèrement sur place pendant qu'elle préparait le café. Elle était vraiment toute minuscule, si elle n'avait pas été une sacrée sorcière, il aurait pu la soulever d'une main pour la jeter sur le lit, enfin dans sa chambre ou dans la salle de bain. Elle était toute petite mais n'était pas la minceur incarnée pour autant, il l'avait déjà remarqué mais ce pantalon au tissu suspect l'interpellait à nouveau sur ce fait. Le fin et doux tissu collait bien trop son fessier à son goût, surtout qu'il était impossible de ne pas le remarquer tant il était rebondi et certainement très ferme. Non, vraiment, c'était trop indécent pour se montrer ainsi devant ses amis, masculins surtout. Qu'elle s'habille ainsi devant lui était sans importance, il était son époux après tout, mais pas devant eux et surtout pas devant Blaise, cet espèce de pervers tordu qu'était Blaise !

Se sentant incapable d'en supporter davantage, Drago se leva à son tour et se plaça derrière la lionne, cachant ainsi la vue de ses fesses bombées aux regards indiscrets.

\- Va te changer…, murmura-t-il contre son oreille tout en évitant de la frôler.

Il la sentit tout de même sursauter contre lui et la vit lever son visage dans sa direction, surprise.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je me changer ? chuchota-t-elle à son tour.

\- Parce que j'ai une réputation à tenir et je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que mon épouse est une femme négligée qui passe sa journée à se promener en pyjama, grogna-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

 _Son regard rieur, ses lèvres qui s'étirent dans un sourire espiègle, ses fossettes qui apparaissent._

\- Très bien Monsieur Malefoy, je vais enfiler quelque chose de plus présentable pour que Monsieur Malefoy n'ait pas honte de son épouse, railla-t-elle en lui mettant la cafetière dans la main avant de se diriger vers sa chambre quand il l'attrapa par le bras.

Il ne tenait plus, c'était trop stressant, trop agaçant, trop obsédant. D'un rapide geste, il entortilla la mèche récalcitrante autour de son doigt et la déposa derrière son oreille. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes, pourtant il aperçut la jeune femme se crisper immédiatement à ce contact, n'osant même pas lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Et profites-en pour te coiffer aussi, gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Sans un mot – ce qui était assez surprenant de la part de cette pipelette de bonne femme – elle hocha la tête et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Etonné par la réaction de la lionne, Drago se contenta de hausser les épaules et de retourner dans le salon, auprès de ses fouineurs d'amis, qui semble-t-il n'avaient rien manqué de cet échange silencieux entre lui et la Gryffondor.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous tirez ces tronches de débiles ? grommela le serpent blond en s'essayant.

\- Je m'attendais à pire mais finalement ce n'est pas si catastrophique, ricana Blaise.

\- Je dirais même que ça ne se passe pas si mal, renchérit Théodore.

\- J'en reste bouche bée, je ne pensais pas qu'une Gryffondor et un Serpentard pouvaient aussi bien s'entendre, conclut Pansy.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient tous en train de raconter ? Il n'y avait aucune bonne entente entre eux, plutôt un genre de guerre froide qui connaissait quelques trêves de temps en temps.

\- Blague à part, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? éluda le grand blond.

\- Nous étions curieux, avoua le métis en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- En quoi ma colocation avec Granger pourrait être source de curiosité ?

Pansy se leva lourdement de sa chaise et s'installa à ses côtés, la main posée sur la sienne.

\- Ce n'est pas Granger le problème, bien que c'est assez drôle de la voir se retenir de me lancer un sort dès que je la pique, ria-t-elle malicieusement. C'est juste que nous avions peur que ta vie ici, loin de ta maison, loin de ta mère… Enfin tu sais, nous voulions être sûrs que tout allait bien pour toi.

Encore cette pitié qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, dans leurs regards à tous. Ce n'était pas de leur faute, ils pensaient bien faire mais Dieu qu'il détestait ce genre de moment. Il ne quémandait aucune aide ou aucun soutien, des fois, c'était vrai, il ressentait le besoin d'être entouré mais surtout pas d'être pris en pitié. Sa vie était certes pitoyable, sans but, sans motivation, mais par Merlin, il ne tenait pas à ce que son entourage se doute de sa détresse. Drago allait la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait pour pouvoir sortir de ce moment de gêne quand la Gryffondor eut la bonne idée de revenir dans le salon. Elle avait fait un effort, c'était indéniable. Ses cheveux étaient maintenus en chignon, mais plus travaillé et presque coiffé, elle avait enfilé une petite robe blanche à motifs noirs, lui arrivant aux genoux, laissant nues ses jambes. Bien entendu elle était toujours pieds-nus, il ne fallait pas bouleverser trop rapidement ses habitudes. Ah, une légère touche de maquillage obscurcissait ses paupières et relevaient ses lèvres. Ces dernières paraissaient plus charnues, plus attrayantes, surtout lorsqu'elles les entrouvraient laissant apparaitre son sourire éclatant. Oui, elle savait se mettre en valeur quand elle voulait bien s'en donner la peine.

\- Vous vous en allez déjà ? s'enquit la lionne en fronçant les sourcils.

Le Serpentard remarqua alors que ses trois amis s'étaient levés et se dirigeaient vers la porte, bon sang, il n'avait même pas senti Pansy retirer sa main de la sienne.

\- Ce fut très agréable mais il est temps de laisser les jeunes mariés roucouler tranquillement, se moqua Pansy.

\- Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'en bas, dit le jeune homme blond, un peu honteux de n'avoir presque pas conversé avec ses amis de toute la matinée.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas un très bon hôte mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il s'était sentit à ce point déconnecté de ce qui l'entourait.

\- Ca va aller Drago, murmura-t-elle doucement en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue. Je suis contente d'être passée te voir et ce je suis contente de l'avoir vu, _elle,_ ajouta son amie en pivotant son regard vers la lionne.

\- Qui ça ? Granger ? demanda-t-il en suivant son regard. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je la sens bien cette fille, elle est beaucoup moins hautaine qu'à l'époque de Poudlard en tout cas !

\- Et pourtant ses parents sont moldus, glissa ironiquement Blaise par-dessus l'épaule de Pansy.

\- Chacun sa croix à porter, que voulez-vous, s'exclama Théodore, amusé.

La jeune femme en question se tenait en retrait, près de la cuisine, les saluant d'un geste de la main sans se douter qu'elle était le centre de leur conversation. Drago était surpris mais ravi, elle s'était montrée agréable, enjouée bien que crispée mais conciliante, finalement elle pouvait être autre chose qu'une bêcheuse agaçante de temps en temps. La bise pour Pansy, des poignées de main pour Théodore et Blaise, et enfin la porte qui se ferme sur ses trois compères un peu loufoques à leur manière.

\- Eh bien Malefoy, quand je te disais que tu pouvais inviter tes amis quand tu le souhaitais, je ne pensais pas que tu irais aussi vite en besogne, souligna-t-elle en ramassant les tasses.

\- J'étais loin de me douter qu'ils débarqueraient à l'improviste, ronchonna-t-il en s'emparant de la cafetière.

\- Ils sont marrants, un peu bizarres mais pas méchants, c'est rassurant, gloussa la lionne en nettoyant les verres dans l'évier.

\- En quoi est-ce rassurant au juste ? questionna-t-il en posant la cafetière sur l'étagère avant d'essuyer les tasses qu'elle lui tendait, tous deux se tenant côte à côte.

\- Dis-moi qui tu fréquentes, je te dirais qui tu es…, récita-t-elle doucement. Si tu as de telles personnes dans ton entourage, c'est que ton cas n'est pas totalement désespéré !

Il l'avait déjà remarqué mais ses mains étaient vraiment petites et rougissaient vite au contact de l'eau, elles devaient être très sensibles.

\- Et qui suis-je alors ? l'interrogea-t-il sans les quitter des yeux.

La jeune femme brune stoppa l'eau, s'essuya rapidement les mains, quelques gouttes tombaient encore de ses doigts, et leva son visage embelli – par ce rouge à lèvre légèrement rose et la fine ligne de crayon noir sur ses paupière – vers lui, droit dans les yeux. C'était cocasse de devoir à ce point baisser la tête pour lui renvoyer son regard. Bien sûr, étant donné sa taille, il était habitué à être toujours le plus grand, mais pas à ce point-là. Ça aurait été encore plus comique de la porter et de la faire assoir sur le buffet, lui se positionnant entre ses jambes, les mains posées sur sa taille, telle une petite poupée qui aurait besoin de lui pour se tenir droite.

\- Tu es le garçon le plus complexe, le plus paradoxal et le plus secret que j'ai croisé de toute ma vie !

\- Et quelle longue vie tu as eu, toi qui a atteint l'âge, oh combien élevé de vingt-quatre ans ! ricana-t-il.

\- Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi peut-être ?

\- Non, en effet. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis trop compliqué, mais les autres qui sont trop stupides pour me comprendre, siffla-t-il en souriant méchamment.

Fier de sa petite réplique, il décida qu'il était temps que tous deux retournent à leur occupation et sortit de la cuisine de sa démarche ferme quand en entrant dans sa chambre, il entendit le timbre grave de sa colocataire résonner dans tout l'appartement.

\- S'il y a bien une chose que je ne suis pas Drago Malefoy, c'est stupide !

...

Quelle horreur, son réveil sonnait, la pluie et le vent frappaient violemment la fenêtre, son estomac se nouait. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever, de s'habiller et de se rendre à son travail qu'il détestait tant. Il lui avait fallu une semaine de vacances pour se rendre compte qu'il honnissait réellement son boulot, au point d'avoir la boule au ventre à l'idée d'y retourner.

 _Des pas précipités, le cliquetis de clés qui s'entrechoquent, une porte qui claque._

La lionne était déjà partie alors que lui ne bougeait pas de son lit, les yeux pourtant grands ouverts.

\- Arrête de faire le con putain..., grogna-t-il pour lui-même. Tout le monde déteste la reprise, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer !

Sa remontrance l'ayant un peu réveillé, il se força à se préparer, à prendre une douche et à boire rapidement une tasse de café avant de transplaner dans son enfer personnel : Le Ministère.

Cet horrible bâtiment ne regorgeait que de gens pressés, qui piaillaient, se bousculaient, râlaient, médisaient, toussaient, complimentaient, mentaient, enviaient... Depuis le temps Drago ne parvenait plus à discerner les gens, leur visage, leur apparence… Non, à présent il ne voyait plus qu'une masse sombre, des costumes noirs ou des tailleurs gris qui grouillaient avec frénésie comme des insectes. Et hélas, il était l'un d'entre eux, et le plus insignifiant. Quelques années étaient passées depuis la guerre, sa condition s'était donc un peu améliorée mais au début ça avait dur, pénible, une véritable torture de venir travailler dans ce lieu. Il avait eu droit aux insultes déguisées et au mépris assumé. Maintenant, il ne devait subir que quelques coups d'œil curieux ou dédaigneux, c'était toujours mieux.

Les portes de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrent, des gens qui entrent sans un mot, les portes qui se referment. Il détestait ça plus que tout, sentir des inconnus le frôler dans cette petite cage étouffante. Les portes s'ouvrent à nouveau, il sort, soulagé. Il passe devant le service des Aurors, toujours plein de vie, puis bifurque sur la gauche et s'éloigne du brouhaha pour enfin rejoindre son service à lui, la Comptabilité. Pas de magie, pas d'enjeu, juste une succession de chiffres, de tableaux, de paperasse.

Sa collègue Amélia ou Leïla il ne sait plus vraiment, qui vient lui parler, lui empoisonner son air, qui jacasse, médit, se plaint, encore et encore. Elle lui souhaite aussi ses plus sincères félicitations pour son mariage, mais ses yeux sont froids et son sourire mesquin, il est vrai qu'elle avait plusieurs fois tenté de flirter avec lui, sans succès. Elle ne l'intéressait pas, en fait il supportait à peine sa présence. Tout ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux c'était une nuisance sonore. L'idiote s'en va enfin, grâce au ciel, quand elle est remplacée par son responsable, un petit homme cachant sa calvitie évidente par quelques mèches de cheveux grisonnantes. Cet imbécile de Léon aimait le prendre de haut, Drago devait certainement représenter le genre de garçons qui l'avaient martyrisé l'école. Et il lui parle de comptes bancaires, de hausse des taxes, de profit et d'actif... Le plus triste dans cette situation c'était que le serpent blond comprenait tout ce que cet informe gnome lui racontait, il saisissait chaque terme de ce langage technique et assommant. Il était vraiment devenu l'un des leurs.

 _Et les qui heures passent, interminables, longues, lentes, ennuyeuses à en mourir._

 _..._

 _Et les qui jours défilent, plats, mornes, ternes, chiants au possible._

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon dossier, Amélia..., tenta-t-il, toujours peu certain du prénom de la jeune femme.

\- Je m'en charge tout de suite Drago ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant vers son bureau, le dossier dans les mains.

Donc c'était bien Amélia... Par contre pourquoi l'appelait-elle par son prénom, elle ? Il détestait ce genre de familiarité, même son épouse ne l'avait jamais appelé ainsi. D'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas aperçu sa femme ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça devait faire depuis sa reprise du boulot, il y a de ça trois semaines. Elle se levait et partait bien avant lui et rentrait plus tard le soir. Pour être franc, il l'entendait préparer à manger le soir mais il ne sortait jamais de sa chambre, peu enclin à partager des moments trop intimes avec la lionne. Et chaque matin en se levant il découvrait des restes de plat, qu'il amenait au travail. Cette routine lui allait assez bien mais par moment, en de rares et très courts instants, il se sentait seul.

\- Il est l'heure de manger ! chantonna sa collègue en prenant place à son bureau, face à lui.

Pourquoi agissait-elle toujours comma ça ? A s'incruster alors qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle.

\- Eh bien, à ce que je vois ton épouse adorée t'a encore mijoté un bon petit plat, ricana-t-elle en mangeant sa feuille de laitue.

\- De toute évidence..., marmonna-t-il déposant son repas sur le bureau.

Cette fille ne mangeait pratiquement rien hormis des salades et des yaourts, comment faisait-elle pour avoir autant d'entrain en ne mangeant presque pas. A la regarder de plus près, elle semblait très mince surtout qu'elle devait faire le mètre soixante-dix. Son chemisier décolleté laissait entrevoir les os saillants de sa nuque et ses mains étaient petites et veineuses. Granger avait de minuscules mains mais elles étaient douces, enfin du moins à l'œil nu, il faudrait les caresser pour en avoir le cœur net. D'ailleurs cette greluche se maquillait beaucoup trop, Granger avait un maquillage discret quant à celui d'Astoria, il faisait classe et distingué. Rien à voir avec ce thon qui gesticulait devant lui de façon vulgaire.

\- C'est marrant, je ne t'imaginais pas épouser quelqu'un, dit-elle de son agaçante voix trop aiguë.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Tu as l'air d'être un solitaire Drago, d'ailleurs c'est ce qui fait ton charme, gloussa-t-elle dans un sourire coquin.

\- Si tu le dis...

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de terminer son repas et qu'il file en-dehors de ce bureau fissa !

\- Comment est ta femme Drago ? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint. Bon, je sais comme tout le monde qui est Hermione Granger, mais comment se comporte-t-elle en privé ?

Elle pouvait être horripilante, mais l'était beaucoup moins que cette dinde indiscrète. Et puis, que pouvait-il bien répondre ? Comment décrire Granger ? Une petite femme pas trop bête qui n'aimait pas prendre soin d'elle mais qui était quand même naturellement plus agréable à regarder que l'ensemble de ses collègues. Une enquiquineuse de première mais qui savait quand l'ouvrir, quand la fermer, quand insister et quand abandonner. Elle était aussi assez douée pour deviner quand elle devait intervenir pour le sortir d'un mauvais pas, mais elle était définitivement trop bruyante et intrusive de manière générale. Enfin, pas depuis les trois dernières semaines...

\- Je suis une parfaite miss-je-sais-tout insupportable, égocentrique et hautaine ! clama une voix forte au timbre grave et reconnaissable entre tous.

Hermione Granger, ou plutôt Hermione Malefoy, se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte, un panier dans la main, son fameux sourire espiègle dessiné sur ses lèvres. La première chose qu'il aperçut fut ses talons, certes ils n'étaient pas bien haut mais ça allongeait ses jambes et les rendaient plus galbées. Sa jupe droite et noire ne cachait pas ses genoux et serrait beaucoup trop ses fesses à son goût. Une chemise en lin blanc et ample était rentrée dans sa jupe, les manches relevées sur ses avant-bras. Un chignon à la fois négligé et curieusement bien coiffé étant la touche finale de ce look plutôt bien choisi. En fait, son allure était à la fois définitivement sérieuse et étrangement pulpeuse ce qui était étonnant car pour lui elle restait sa colocataire qui aimait se balader en pyjama toute la journée.

\- Que me vaut ce _plaisir_ ? demanda-t-il le plus gentiment du monde, certain que son épouse relèverait l'ironie cachée.

\- J'avais un peu de temps aujourd'hui, alors j'en ai profité pour t'apporter le dessert, dit-elle de son sourire éclatant et surtout factice.

Elle s'avança de sa démarche raide, le dos droit et la tête haute, habillée ainsi elle paraissait encore plus condescendante que d'habitude, foutue Gryffondor. Elle s'arrêta devant Amélia, la toisant de haut, le regard froid mais son sourire hypocrite intact.

\- Si vous le permettez mademoiselle, je souhaiterais rester seule avec mon époux, susurra-t-elle en disposant son panier sur le bureau.

\- C'est-à-dire que nous avons déjà commencé à manger…, s'entêta la collègue d'une voix faussement assurée.

 _Granger qui hausse un sourcil, l'autre dinde qui se racle la gorge et lui qui assiste à la scène, amusé._

\- Voyez-vous mademoiselle, j'ai une vie très chargée et je ne dispose pas d'assez de temps pour déjeuner avec mon mari tous les jours, murmura-t-elle d'un ton menaçant. Alors si aujourd'hui j'ai pu me libérer, c'est pour passer du temps avec lui. Donc je vous prierai de vous en aller rapidement.

 _La dinde qui se lève pitoyablement, qui ferme doucement la porte derrière elle et Granger qui prend sa place, son sourire transformé en grimace._

\- Sans déconner Malefoy, gronda-t-elle si tôt la porte fermée. Si je prends de mon temps pour faire croire aux autres que je pense à toi en venant te voir aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour te trouver en train de roucouler avec cette fille !

\- Tu trouves que j'avais l'air de roucouler ? Sérieusement ? fit-il en souriant narquoisement.

\- Elle jouait de toute évidence de ses charmes pour t'appâter, siffla-t-elle le regard noir. Encore un peu et ses seins sortaient de son chemisier.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué, mentit le garçon dans le but de l'enrager un peu plus.

\- Tu es un homme et tous les hommes auraient regardé, soupira-t-elle en déballant un gâteau.

Non, elle avait tort. Il n'était pas un homme. Loin de là.

\- Pourquoi jouer à l'épouse attentionnée maintenant alors que ça fait trois semaines que je n'ai même pas entraperçu ton ombre ? ricana-t-il en lorgnant sur la friandise.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me rejoindre dans la cuisine le soir ?

\- Hum...

Qu'est-ce qui le retenait réellement ? Manger ensemble, ils l'avaient déjà fait, bien qu'il lui ait une fois fracassé le crâne par maladresse. Mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison, même si la vision d'elle le front ensanglanté le hantait encore par moment. Alors, pourquoi l'évitait-il putain ?

\- Quelle répartie tu as..., ironisa-t-elle en se servant une part de gâteau.

\- Parce que tu me mets mal à l'aise, lâcha-t-il subitement, les mots étant sortis avant qu'il ne parvienne à les retenir.

 _Ses prunelles qui le fixent, sa main qui passe dans ses cheveux, sa langue qui effleure sa lèvre inférieure._

Cette femme avait vraiment beaucoup de mimiques.

\- Je pensais que tu étais un assez grand garçon pour passer outre le fait qu'une fois, une seule et unique fois, je t'ai avoué que je te trouvais beau.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de ça, je ne suis pas un gamin quand même ! s'emporta le garçon, bien que ce ne fût pas complètement la vérité.

\- Alors quel est le problème bordel ? jura la lionne.

Il aimait bien l'entendre jurer, ça cassait tellement son image de jeune femme modèle et propre sur elle. Le Serpentard aimait penser qu'il était le seul à pouvoir la faire jurer, à l'exaspérer au point qu'elle dégage au loin sa politesse feinte pour se transformer en une féroce lionne aux griffes acérées.

\- Nous avons dormis dans le même lit et je n'aime pas ça, vraiment pas..., avoua-t-il à demi-mot, étonné de sa propre franchise.

Mais ce qui le surprit réellement, fut l'éclat de rire tonitruant dans lequel partit la Gryffondor, riant à en pleurer, les mains sur les côtés. Drago l'observa avec attention, détaillant ses dents blanches, ses yeux plissés, son timbre rauque, ses larmes qui roulent sur ses joue rougies par l'exercice. Cette femme était en train de se moquer de lui, naturellement, tranquillement et il ne trouvait rien à lui dire, se murant dans son foutu silence.

\- Vraiment... Malefoy je ne... ne pensais pas que tu étais si farouche, bégaya-t-elle entre deux soubresauts.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Eh bien je me disais que de nous deux, je devais être de loin la plus « vieux-jeu » et la plus « coincée », après tout c'est ce que mon entourage ne cesse de me répéter depuis que je suis enfant, commença-t-elle en souriant. Mais finalement, tu sembles bien plus mijaurée que moi !

\- Rien à voir ! tempêta le grand blond en lui lançant un regard incendiaire. Ce n'est pas l'idée de dormir avec une fille qui me gêne, mais celle de dormir avec toi !

 _Son sourire qui se fane, ses yeux qui se baissent._

La jeune femme se releva doucement, pris son sac à main et se dirigea vers la porte quand il l'apostropha méchamment.

\- Et je déteste les choses sucrées, tu peux les ramener avec toi !

\- Très bien ! répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton en attrapant violemment le panier en osier.

Et voilà, elle était partie avec ce gâteau à l'odeur alléchante et qui avait l'air si appétissant. Pourquoi avait-il crée ce mensonge déjà ? Ah oui, ce n'était pas de son fait, c'était son père. Lucius l'interdisait de manger des sucreries depuis toujours, et bien qu'à Poudlard il avait bravé cet interdit maintes fois, une fois de retour au Manoir, il avait repris cette habitude, comme si malgré l'absence de son père, sa présence hantait toujours les lieux. Alors il ne cessait d'affirmer à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'il détestait tout ce qui était sucré, bien qu'au contraire, il souhaitait plus que tout s'avaler un paquet de chocogrenouilles dès qu'il passait devant une boutique de friandises. Vraiment, il était d'une débilité hallucinante par moment !

Et elle, cette satanée bonne femme, ne pouvait-elle pas arrêter de se montrer à ce point nonchalant en sa compagnie ? Elle était venue à son travail, avait – bien que c'était de la comédie – fait preuve de possessivité le concernant et lui avait même préparé un gâteau, c'était déstabilisant et bien trop atypique pour lui. Et surtout, elle s'était promenée dans le Ministère, avec tous ces débiles mentaux, ces animaux en rut, ces Aurors à l'égo surdimensionné... avec cette foutue jupe ! Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ses formes généreuses, que ce genre de vêtement mettait un peu trop en valeur. Cette Gryffondor donneuse de leçon et qui se vantait d'être intelligente était en fait une parfaite imbécile inconsciente du message qu'elle laissait passer aux hommes. A moins que ce ne soit tout le contraire et qu'elle se complaisait dans ce rôle de femme sensuelle pour attirer les regards tout en jouant à la petite innocente. Oui, c'était ça, c'était forcément ça. Les femmes étaient vraiment toutes perfides et vaniteuses !

* * *

Encore une longue journée fastidieuse et inintéressante, encore des heures à monter des dossiers visant à redorer l'image de ses clients et en l'occurrence, celle de son plus gros client : Le Ministère. Depuis la fin de la guerre et les erreurs qui avait été commises, comme celle de ne reconnaître que tardivement la réapparition de Voldemort ou celle d'avoir contribué à de la corruption en son sein en collaborant professionnellement avec des Mangemorts, le Ministère avait perdu en crédibilité. Sans compter sa politique désastreuse à la fin de la guerre, chassant les enfants ou connaissances des Mangemorts, sans même savoir s'ils avaient participé au conflit, créant ainsi un profond schisme entre les né-moldus et les anciens nommés sang-pur. Alors maintenant, c'était à elle et à son entreprise d'améliorer l'opinion du peuple le concernant et il fallait bien avouer que ce n'était pas une mince affaire tant la tâche était ardue.

\- Je n'en peux plus ! ragea-t-elle en posant son front sur son bureau, les yeux fermés et les tempes endolories.

Elle n'avait à l'époque souhaité occupée ce poste que parce qu'il payait bien, ayant essuyé plusieurs échecs pour devenir professeur à Poudlard. Naïve comme elle était, elle avait été certaine d'être prise, après tout elle était une héroïne, mais la femme sage qu'était la directrice McGonagall lui avait demandé plus que sa simple renommée. Certes c'était une prodigieuse sorcière, mais trop jeune pour enseigner convenablement à des gens qui seraient à peine plus jeunes qu'elle. Alors Hermione avait rongé son frein, avait déposé sa candidature chaque année et enfin – avec l'appui du Ministère tout de même – elle avait décroché ce poste tant rêvé ! Hermione Granger allait devenir professeur de Poudlard !

Fatiguée de ces longues heures de supplice, la jeune femme brune rangea ses affaires et transplana chez elle avec un horrible début de migraine. Le salon était dans le noir, comme d'habitude, un petit filet de lumière s'échappait de la chambre de son époux, indiquant sa présence silencieuse. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était tard, vraiment très tard, ce travail finirait par la tuer pour de bon ! Lasse et les pieds douloureux à cause de ses talons de l'enfer, Hermione envoya valser ses chaussures, alluma la lumière et se jeta sur le canapé. Honteuse d'en être réduite à un tel procédé mais se sentant trop épuisée pour se lever, elle se munit de sa baguette et enchanta un plat surgelé pour qu'il se dépose de lui-même dans le four. Ce soir elle n'allait pas cuisiner, cet imbécile de Serpentard n'aurait rien à manger demain.

\- Bien fait..., rumina-t-elle dans sa barbe inexistante.

Dire qu'il l'avait envoyé paitre elle et son gâteau alors qu'elle s'était montrée gentille et attentionnée depuis trois semaines en lui préparant son repas tous les soirs. Certes elle avait donné l'excuse de « l'épouse qui rend visite à son mari pour donner une bonne image du couple », mais en réalité la lionne avait ressenti l'envie de le découvrir dans un autre environnement que cet appartement, de voir comme il agissait à son travail, travail qu'il semblait tant détesté. Alors même qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout se rendre au Ministère, elle avait fait cet effort pour finalement faire face à un être taciturne et lunatique. Heureusement, grâce au ciel, Harry était en congé, elle n'a pas eu besoin d'aller le saluer et de lui révéler qu'elle rendait visite à Malefoy. Il se serait moqué d'elle, lui qui aimait tant la taquiner à propos de son mariage depuis quelques jours, depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que son amie vivait beaucoup mieux que prévu cette situation précaire.

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque violemment la ramena à la réalité. Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, elle découvrit la stature impressionnante de Drago debout près du canapé, un regard indéchiffrable braqué sur elle. Les traits de son visage étaient durs, en fait il semblait tout le temps en colère. Quand elle l'avait surpris en compagnie de sa collègue, elle s'était alors aperçu à quel point il paraissait être à deux doigts d'exploser, les lèvres pincées et la mâchoire serrée. A de rares occasions, il lui arrivait de sourire, bien que ce ne soit jamais spontané ou naturel, néanmoins par moment il semblait presque épanoui. Puis il basculait de nouveau dans cette noirceur qui semblait l'accompagner dans tous ses faits et gestes. Alors oui, ses traits étaient empreints de violence contenue mais putain, il était sacrément beau le bougre et ça lui faisait mal de devoir le reconnaître. Maudit soient tous les Serpentards !

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux ? grogna-t-elle en dardant sur lui un regard qu'elle espérait plein de mépris.

\- Du gâteau, répondit-il simplement.

\- Tu peux approfondir s'il te plait ? grinça la lionne.

\- Je veux manger de ton gâteau, il en reste ?

Ce petit – enfin plutôt ce grand – salopard ne manquait pas de toupet ! La dégager pour finalement lui quémander une part de gâteau, vraiment il ne doutait de rien !

\- Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les sucreries, persifla la jeune femme, suspicieuse.

\- J'ai mentit, dit-il platement en prenant place sur le canapé.

Interdite devant cet aveu, Hermione ramena ses pieds contre elle pour ne pas le toucher et l'observa mordre dans la plus grosse part, laissant des miettes sur le tapis et sur ses vêtements sans que cela n'ait l'air de le déranger. Il avait dû se mettre au lit parce qu'il portait son bas de pyjama gris avec un léger pull noir, qui contrastait grandement avec la pâleur de ses grandes mains. Elle aurait pu lui demander quelle était l'utilité d'un tel mensonge mais préféra s'abstenir, de peur de le braquer encore une fois. Non pas qu'elle s'inquiétait de le mettre en colère, pas du tout, c'était juste que ce garçon semblait tellement paumé qu'il était préférable de temps en temps de passer l'éponge.

\- Il n'en restait plus grand-chose au final, constata-t-il calmement.

\- J'en ai donné à certains collègues…

Le grand homme lui lança un regard en coin, les sourcils levés et la moue dubitative.

\- Bon d'accord, j'ai tout mangé..., avoua-t-elle du bon des lèvres. Mais j'avais vraiment faim !

\- Tu es différente d'elle…

\- De qui donc ?

\- Celle que tu as trouvé fourré dans mon bureau à midi, celle aux nichons à l'air, expliqua-t-il. Et bien elle ne mange que de la laitue, à longueur de temps.

\- Tu avais donc remarqué sa poitrine ! remarqua la lionne, fière d'avoir tapé juste.

\- Il était compliqué de la louper mais ce n'était pas vraiment à mon gout, grogna-t-il en avalant la dernière bouchée de gâteau.

Hermione qui s'attendait à ce qu'il retourne dans sa chambre fut surprise de le voir s'adosser contre le dossier du canapé, les mains croisées sur son ventre, les paupières clauses. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à la rejoindre ce soir ? Était-ce parce qu'elle était allée lui rendre visite aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que ce tordu de Serpentard attendait seulement qu'elle fasse un pas vers lui pour enfin venir vers elle ? Ce serait bien le genre de la maison après tout. Et elle dû avouer que c'était agréable de sentir une présence à ses côtés, une présence masculine autre que celle d'Harry et Ron, bien qu'elle les adorait plus que tout. C'était en quelque sorte revigorant et grisant de se tenir près d'un aussi bel homme, même s'ils étaient voués à ne jamais se comprendre réellement.

Sa lassitude d'il y a encore quelques minutes se changea en une fatigue plus saine, ses yeux se fermaient doucement, son cœur battait à un rythme régulier, ses muscles étaient détendus. Le bonheur à l'état pur, la jeune femme aurait pu s'endormir, là, tout de suite, en présence du grand garçon. Peut-être que de le savoir à côté d'elle la rassurait quelque part, depuis la fin de la guerre, elle avait toujours eu du mal à s'endormir seule, le silence l'angoissait des fois. Mais en ce moment précis il était là, près d'elle.

La sonnerie du four lui informant que son plat était prêt la fit sursauter, ce petit moment de calme et de paix avait été tellement agréable, reposant. Se sentant obligée de se relever, la Gryffondor rouvrit les yeux et sursauta. Toujours affalé sur le canapé, sa tête était penchée de côté, vers elle, et ses yeux à peine ouverts étaient rivés sur ses jambes. Bien que son regard était toujours aussi impavide, l'observer en train de la regarder, elle, avec autant d'insistance était étrange mais quelque part flatteur, même si elle ne lisait aucune lueur concupiscente dans ses prunelles grises. Contrairement à elle, la sonnerie aiguë du four ne l'avait pas tiré de sa torpeur ce qui gêna la jeune femme qui n'osait pas bouger.

\- Tu as encore assez faim pour un gratin surgelé aux épinards ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

 _Ses yeux qui glissent lentement le long de son corps, qui semblent marquer un temps d'arrêt sur sa nuque et qui finissent par rencontrer son regard._

\- Oui.

Vive les réponses par monosyllabe ! Bon, elle allait encore une fois passer outre son attitude taciturne et c'est sans se lever, avec l'aide de sa baguette, qu'elle disposa des assiettes et des couverts sur la table basse. Elle s'attaqua ensuite au lourd plat bouillant qui lévitait tranquillement de la cuisine jusqu'au salon quand le jeune homme remua à côté d'elle, collant ainsi sa longue jambe à ses pieds. Surprise plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, son attention se concentra aussitôt sur ce mouvement à peine perceptible, la déconcentrant de la tâche qu'elle était en train d'effectuer. Une petite seconde d'inattention et le plat de gratin s'écroula sur Malefoy, à son grand dam.

\- Oh Merlin ! Je suis tellement désolée !

Hermione se releva d'un bond et fit valser ledit plat dans l'évier avant de faire apparaître des serviettes humides pour nettoyer son pantalon et son pull. Elle n'était vraiment qu'une idiote maladroite !

\- Vraiment je suis désolée Malefoy, j'ai honte... Ne pas être capable de faire léviter un plat convenablement... Je suis réellement confuse ! balbutia la Gryffondor, les mains tremblantes.

Elle frotta un moment pour tenter de retirer les tâches des vêtements quand elle se rendit compte que ses mains frôlaient, de fait, le corps de son époux. Suspendant ses gestes dans la seconde, étonnée qu'il ne l'ait pas encore violemment projetée au sol, elle leva péniblement les yeux vers lui et sentit alors son souffle chaud sur son front, tant ils étaient proches. Les iris aciers, vierges de toute animosité, la contemplaient sans ciller. Il dégageait une odeur de savon, de sucre et forcément d'épinard, mais ce qu'elle respirait avant tout était son parfum naturel, masculin, indescriptible. De près, ses lèvres ne semblaient pas aussi fines qu'elle l'avait d'abord cru, sa lèvre inférieure était légèrement plus charnue, lui donnant par moment l'aspect d'un petit garçon. Impression qui disparaissait très rapidement quand on observait sa silhouette carrée, ses traits durs et ses yeux sombres. Combien de temps dura cet instant ? Cinq secondes, dix secondes ? Pour elle, cela sembla durer une éternité.

\- Je croyais que tu étais une sorcière un peu plus douée que ça, murmura-t-il sans s'écarter, le regard rivé sur elle.

 _Son souffle rauque qui lui brûle la chair sans que ça ne soit douloureux, son timbre grave qui semble caresser sa peau, son regard clair qui ne décroche pas du sien._

\- Je reste un être humain, Drago Malefoy..., chuchota-t-elle, prononçant son prénom pour la première fois en trois semaines.

De quoi étaient-ils en train de parler ? Elle n'en avait foutrement aucune idée, la seule chose dont elle était consciente, c'était de la chaleur que diffusait le corps de son mari. C'est amusant, son caractère était tellement froid qu'elle avait imaginé que son corps devait être dans le même état. Mais finalement non, en fait, il était brûlant. Se sentant incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps, Hermione baissa les yeux et tomba sur les mains de l'homme blond. Oh Merlin ! Elles étaient toutes rouges, elles avaient certainement étaient brûlées par le gratin !

\- Mon Dieu tes mains ! s'écria-t-elle en les prenant dans les siennes, déposant son linge humide dessus dans le but d'apaiser la douleur qui devait être vivace.

\- Je n'ai pas mal..., dit-il d'une voix grave.

Sans même le regarder, elle pouvait sentir ses yeux braqués sur elle.

\- Menteur... Malefoy, je suis tellement navrée..., s'excusa-t-elle encore, dépitée.

Consciencieuse dans son travail, elle entreprit de relever la manche de son bras gauche quand il la repoussa avec force, la main plaquée sur son avant-bras.

\- Ne me touche pas !

Interdite devant cet accès de violence subit, surtout après la douceur de ce moment partagé, Hermione sentit une vague de colère déferler en elle. Alors que le Serpentard était déjà debout, prêt à foncer dans la salle de bain, la jeune femme brune l'interpella avec force.

\- Non mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu crois que tu peux m'envoyer valdinguer dès que le cœur t'en dit !

Mais il ne l'écoutait plus, sans lui prêter attention, il s'enferma dans la pièce d'eau et ferma à double tour la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu es vraiment un taré ! cria-elle en tapant frénétiquement sur la porte. Va te faire soigner !

La jeune femme s'époumona de longues minutes quand la fatigue l'emporta sur la rage. Les jambes soudain lourdes, la femme brune se laissa tomber contre la porte, le cœur battant. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi avoir réagi de la sorte alors qu'il était restait stoïque pendant qu'elle le nettoyait. Elle avait même tenue ses mains, sans qu'il n'émette le moindre refus. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Cette question obsédait à présent la Gryffondor, tant le comportement de son mari était incompréhensible. Maintenant qu'elle s'était calmée, elle pouvait percevoir le son de l'eau qui s'écoulait du robinet. Ce timbré était-il en train de se laver parce qu'elle l'avait touché ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il lui avait déjà confirmé que ces histoires de sang n'avaient plus d'importance à ses yeux. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi pouvait-elle entrer en contact avec son visage, ses jambes, ses mains mais se retrouvait repoussée dès qu'elle frôlait son bras ? Son bras gauche... Plus précisément son avant-bras gauche.

 _L'effet d'un poids qui tombe dans son estomac._

Se relevant avec peine, la main contre la porte, sa gorge se serra à l'idée d'avoir raison. Peut-être qu'au final ça n'avait rien à voir avec elle, peut-être que personne ne pouvait le toucher à cet endroit précis. La main glissant le long du mur pendant qu'elle marchait, elle pénétra dans sa chambre et fit face à la porte qui donnait directement sur la salle de bain. Par précaution, la jeune femme la fermait toujours à clé, peu encline à l'idée de voir le Serpentard débarouler de la salle d'eau directement dans sa chambre sans qu'elle ne l'ai convié. Même si de toute façon c'était une précaution inutile, jamais il n'entrerait dans sa chambre de sa propre initiative. La main tremblante et les jambes flageolantes, Hermione fit délicatement tourner la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte, anxieuse.

En entrant dans la pièce, elle découvrit le grand homme blond, penché en avant sur le lavabo, son avant-bras sous l'eau. De son autre main il tenait un gant et frottait avec frénésie la marque des ténèbres tatouée sur sa peau. La marque était à peine visible, légèrement grise, la teinte avait dû changer et perdre en intensité après la mort de Voldemort. Mais au final, elle s'en contrefichait pas mal de cette marque, non, ce qu'elle observait avec horreur c'était le regard perdu et angoissé de son mari, la rougeur sur sa peau qu'il frottait presqu'à sang, les plis sur ses doigts qui prouvaient qu'il était resté sous l'eau depuis un bon moment. Le garçon blond était comme en transe, il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer. Son enveloppe corporelle se trouvait peut-être dans cette petite pièce, mais son esprit devait être bien loin d'ici.

Hélas, encore une fois, elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Ce n'était pas elle le problème, c'était bien lui.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Que penser de la relation qu'ils sont en train de vivre ? Dur dur de la décrire tant elle semble bizarre non ? :p Hâte de lire vos impressions sur les personnages et leur vie de "couple" ! Perso, j'ai vraiment adoré écrire ce chapitre, je m'éclate avec les descriptions, les regards, les répliques qu'ils s'envoient... Un bonheur donc j'espère que c'est partagé ^^  
**


	6. Le jour où j'en ai eu envie

Cette marque, cette immonde marque devait disparaître ! Elle était sa peur, son dégout, sa colère. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à l'effacer, qu'elle arrête de hanter ses nuits, elle ne devait plus exister. La simple vue de cette immondice sur son bras lui donnait la nausée, une furieuse envie de vomir lui nouait l'estomac, tordant ses tripes avec douleur. Il la détestait, il se détestait, il détestait tout le monde. Et cette femme, cette idiote et naïve petite femme l'avait presque touché encore une fois, il avait pu sentir ses doigts frôler sa peau, pile à cet endroit-là. Et alors, que ce serait-il passé ? Elle l'aurait vu, aurait grimacé, l'aurait repoussé et serait parti prendre une douche pour se laver, ne plus se sentir souillée. Personne ne pouvait et ne devait le toucher. Personne. Personne. Personne.

Il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Il était en train de frotter cette horreur quand des petites mains lui empoignèrent le bras avec force et détermination. Incapable de parler – c'était souvent le cas quand il se retrouvait dans cet état – et le corps parcouru de douloureux frissons, Drago tenta de se dégager de cette forte poigne sans réussir à la faire lâcher prise, ses minuscules doigts fermement agrippés à lui, collés sur cette horreur. Il essaya de parler, de lui hurler de s'en aller, de ne surtout pas le toucher mais les mots formés dans sa tête n'arrivèrent pas jusqu'à ses lèvres, qui restaient obstinément closes. Puis il croisa son regard et là tout bascula. Elle plantait son regard dans le sien, ses prunelles à la fois féroces et intransigeantes ne le lâchaient pas, comme si elle craignait qu'en rompant ce contact visuel, il se perde pour de bon. Peut-être avait-elle raison parce qu'en l'observant ainsi, silencieuse mais ferme, ses mains plaquées sur sa saleté de marque, il sentit ses hauts le cœur diminuer et ses muscles se détendre. Et ils restèrent plantés là, tous les deux, à se faire face sans un mot, un très long moment. Le temps n'avait plus de prise sur eux, sur lui. Drago s'accrochait à son regard comme le ferait un noyé à sa bouée de sauvetage, en fait il luttait pour respirer à nouveau.

Cette petite idiote naïve était la première à toucher cette marque, la première à la regarder sans un mouvement de dédain, de peur ou de culpabilité. Même sa mère ne l'avait jamais fait. Depuis des années il avait pensé qu'il se sentirait horriblement mal à l'idée que quelque ne le frôle ici, mais finalement il s'était totalement fourvoyé, ça le soulageait tellement. Oh Merlin, c'est comme si cette petite brune aspirait tout le vice et le malheur que représentait ce tatouage qu'il devait garder à vie. Drago pouvait sentir les doigts fins de la lionne s'enfoncer dans sa peau blanche, pouvait humer son odeur aux relents de shampoing à la pomme. Elle ne portait pas de parfum, jamais, pas même le jour de leur mariage. Elle était là, avec lui, dans cette salle de bain, à le soulager d'une torture mentale, raide comme la justice et définitivement muette.

\- Je crois que tu peux me lâcher maintenant, fit-il d'une voix rauque sans détourner son regard.

\- Tu ne vas plus te faire du mal ? s'enquit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Je te le promets.

Pourquoi lui faisait-il une telle promesse ? Surtout une qu'il était certain qu'il ne parviendrait pas à tenir. Mais merde, elle semblait tellement inquiète pour lui qu'il pouvait bien lui renvoyer l'ascenseur et la rassurer à son tour. D'ailleurs c'était étrange, elle paraissait se soucier de lui sans tomber dans le pathos comme pouvait le faire Pansy. Non, cette femme étrange ne le regardait pas l'œil larmoyant, loin de là, elle l'examinait avec sérieux.

\- Très bien..., murmura-t-elle en se détachant de lui.

La fraicheur de l'air sur sa peau lui déplut, ce moment avait été agréable et même s'il se devait d'y mettre un terme, se retrouver à nouveau seul le déprima. Il abaissa son regard sur son bras, rougi par ce qu'il lui avait fait subir et peut-être aussi à cause de la poigne de la lionne. Quelles gouttes de sueur perlaient sur l'immonde tatouage, rester si longtemps peau contre peau les avait quelque peu fait transpirer tous les deux. Est-ce qu'il s'il amenait son bras à son nez, il allait sentir l'odeur de la Gryffondor sur sa peau ?

\- Tu m'accompagnes dans le salon ? demanda-t-elle doucement, comme si elle avait peur de l'effrayer en haussant le ton.

Il devait vraiment avoir l'air pitoyable, putain, dans quel état l'avait-elle surpris ! Dire qu'il y a encore quelques jours elle l'avait trouvé séduisant, il venait en quelques minutes de ruiner sa fabuleuse image du bel homme viril et fort. Alors qu'elle avait été la première à le complimenter sur son physique... Quel pauvre con !

\- Tu ne veux pas ? l'interrogea-t-elle comme il ne répondait pas à sa question.

Il aurait souhaité se rendre dans ce foutu salon mais ses maudites jambes refusaient de bouger, tout son corps était comme anesthésié.

\- Je ne peux pas..., murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux, honteux de sa propre faiblesse.

\- Mes jambes aussi sont un peu ankylosées d'être restées trop longtemps dans la même position, soupira-t-elle en s'étirant. Allez, viens.

 _Cette petite main tendue vers lui, innocente. Lui qui prend cette main secourable, égoïste._

Encore une fois elle avait fait semblant de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait, pour ne pas l'humilier davantage. La paume de sa main était chaude et légèrement humide, tellement douce et légère qu'il aurait pu la briser sans même forcer. C'est dans cet état second qu'il se laissa entrainer jusque dans la chambre de l'étudiante et qu'il s'allongea sans moufeter.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais aller dans le salon ?

\- Finalement la chambre est plus adéquate, répondit-elle en souriant.

Même sans la voir il était en mesure de percevoir son sourire dans sa voix.

\- Tu comptes profiter de ma faiblesse momentanée pour abuser de mon corps ? ricana-t-il, sa raison commençant à reprendre doucement le dessus.

\- Je ne suis pas désespérée à ce point-là tout de même ! s'insurgea faussement la lionne.

 _Et le silence qui tombe lourdement sur eux, pesant, gêné, omniprésent._

\- Tu n'aimerais pas changer de vêtements ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

\- Je… Je ne… Pou… pourquoi tu me dis ça ? bafouilla-t-il pris de court.

\- C'est juste que tu empestes les épinards, se moqua doucement Hermione.

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, c'était vrai, il puait littéralement cette espèce de bouillie verte. Mais à l'idée de se lever et de rejoindre sa chambre, lui courage lui manqua. Il ne voulait pas bouger d'ici, de cette pièce, de ce lit.

\- Je vais te chercher quelque chose de propre ! s'exclama-t-elle en sortant de la chambre sans un bruit.

La lumière était éteinte, la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, c'était un ciel sans lune. Il l'entendit se cogner – certainement contre le pied du canapé – et pousser un juron ce qui le fit sourire. De plus en plus vulgaire la petite Granger. Et ça sentait bon, vraiment très bon, ses draps regorgeaient de son odeur, le poussant à s'allonger sur le ventre, le nez dans l'oreiller. Merde, il voulait vraiment plonger sous cette couette et s'endormir au milieu de ce parfum, bien au chaud et apaisé, oui c'était cela, son parfum était apaisant. La bouche entrouverte pour mieux respirer cette fragrance enivrante, il plaça ses mains sous l'oreiller, agrippa fermement ce dernier et frotta son corps contre le lit. Ses lèvres et sa langue entrèrent en contact avec le coussin, inspirant et léchant cet arôme particulier, le frottement de la couette contre son bassin s'intensifia sans qu'il ne soit maitre de ses mouvements. L'unique pensée qui traversait son esprit était que ce lit sentait merveilleusement bon et que la pression exercée par la couette contre son bas-ventre était divin.

\- Voilà ! Je t'ai tout ramené !

Drago sursauta, comme pris en faute, remercia mentalement l'obscurité de la pièce et pris place sur le bord du lit.

\- Lumos, murmura la Gryffondor.

Un petit jet de lumière éclaira la pièce et le visage de la femme brune, elle semblait briller, comme irréelle. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'elle était bien là, avec lui, dans cette chambre ? Est-ce qu'il n'était pas plongé dans un rêve d'un réalisme fou ? Peut-être qu'en réalité il était allongé et attaché sur un lit à St Mangouste, complètement aliéné. Ce ne serait pas étonnant.

\- Je t'ai pris un pantalon et un tee-shirt au hasard, j'espère que ça ira, murmura-t-elle nonchalamment en s'essayant à côté de lui.

Elle avait au beau annoncer ça normalement, il avait remarqué ses mains qui se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, en signe d'anxiété. Elle lui avait pris un tee-shirt, puis franchement, où avait-elle bien pu en dénicher un ? Il ne portait plus de tee-shirt depuis qu'il avait cette monstruosité tatouée dans sa chair, et ça, elle l'avait bien compris.

\- Petite maligne…, marmotta le grand blond.

\- Plait-il ?

Préférant se taire, il se leva prestement, retira lentement son pull qu'il jeta au sol avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon. Il aurait pu se changer dans la salle de bain, il aurait pu aller dans le salon, il aurait même pu se dévêtir dans sa chambre. Mais non, il s'était contenté de lui tourner le dos, la poitrine en feu, mal à l'aise. Alors certes il était gêné, il avait tout de même ressentit l'envie et le besoin de se dévoiler ainsi, devant elle, dans cette atmosphère si particulière. Drago n'aimait pas son corps, en fait il haïssait chaque centimètre carré de de sa personne ce qui l'avait conduit à ne jamais se montrer si peu habillé devant quelqu'un. Pas depuis la guerre en tout cas. Mais cette-fois c'était différent, cette fois-ci il allait se retourner et il espérait lire quelque chose dans ces yeux aux reflets or, il priait de tout son cœur qu'il y verrait ce qu'il désirait apercevoir depuis tant d'années dans les prunelles d'une femme.

Son pantalon glissa au sol, qu'il dégagea d'un léger coup de pied, à présent il ne portait plus que son caleçon. Et ça y est, il y était, il allait affronter le regard d'une femme, de cette femme, d'Hermione Granger Malefoy. Embarrassé mais déterminé, Drago pivota, faisant mine de se pencher pour récupérer son pyjama quand il glissa un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la lionne. Et elle le regardait, non pas son visage mais son corps, son torse ou son ventre peut-être. La Gryffondor était en train de le scruter, les yeux mi-clos, les lèvres entrouvertes, humides, luisantes, appétissantes. Avait-elle passé sa langue dessus pendant qu'il se déshabillait ? Il se plaisait à le croire.

\- Tu as comme des marques sur ton buste, comment ça t'est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux, la voix légèrement enrouée.

\- Un petit souvenir de ton pote, Saint Potter.

\- Le Sectusempra ? s'étonna-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux cette fois-ci.

\- Eh oui Granger, ce genre de sortilège laisse des traces à vie, chuchota-t-il en se remettant droit, le pantalon dans la main.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle regarde son visage, non, ce qu'il désirait, c'était voir ses iris marron glisser le long de son corps, sans grimace de dégout ou de mépris. Ce qu'elle refit aussitôt. C'était grisant, troublant, étourdissant de voir une femme le contempler ainsi, ou peut-être était-ce le fruit de son imagination. Après tout, ses lèvres ne brillaient peut-être pas de salive parce qu'elle se les était mordue pendant qu'il se changeait, ses yeux n'étaient peut-être pas braqués sur lui avec insistance, elle devait surement penser à autre chose le regard perdu dans le vague. Sa petite poitrine ne se levait et ne s'abaissait surement pas frénétiquement. Et bien entendu, ça devait être le reflet doré de sa bougie qui donnait cet aspect de rougeur à ses joues. Oui, peut-être qu'il se plantait sur toute la ligne mais ce n'était pas bien grave, parce que le simple fait d'imaginer pouvoir faire naitre une quelconque envie chez une femme réchauffait délicieusement son corps tout entier.

Lui tournant à nouveau le dos, il se rhabilla en silence et se retourna, à nouveau plein d'espoir mais il fut déçu. La jeune femme s'était allongée sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller, les yeux fermés. Dépité, il s'allongea à côté d'elle, dans la même position, le visage vers elle mais les yeux grands ouverts.

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? chuchota-t-elle sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

\- Pas vraiment non...

\- Plus tard peut-être ? insista la lionne.

\- Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire de toute façon, non ? devina-t-il.

\- Je t'avoue que non...

\- Alors plus tard Granger, dit-il laconiquement, le nom de Granger résonnant étrangement à ses oreilles.

Se nommer l'un l'autre par leur nom de famille respectif, après le moment qu'ils venaient de vivre, mettait trop de distance dans leur relation. Peut-être était-il temps de l'appeler par son prénom ? Non, prononcer "Hermione" serait définitivement trop bizarre. La Gryffondor n'était pas son amie, c'était certain, mais elle n'était plus vraiment une simple connaissance. A présent elle représentait quelque chose d'important mais pas d'amical, d'attrayant mais pas de sexuel... Encore une fois cette satanée femme se révélait être un putain de mystère.

En s'allongeant, elle avait reposé sa baguette sur la table de chevet, les plongeant à nouveau dans l'obscurité ce qui le contraria. Il voulait l'examiner de près, relever chaque pli, chaque marque, chaque imperfection sur son visage. Il souhaitait voir ses boucles s'emmêler sur sa tête, il désirait étudier cette petite bouche boudeuse. Bref, l'observer intiment, détaillant chaque trait de son visage jusqu'à le mémoriser complètement. Comme il l'avait fait dans le salon, alors qu'elle était affalée sur le canapé, presque assoupie. Il avait longuement hésité avant de la rejoindre, mais sa petite visite à midi l'avait poussé vers elle et vers ce gâteau, il fallait bien l'avouer. Alors il s'était assis près d'elle et l'avait observé en silence. Sa chemise froissée sortie de sa jupe, sa jupe remontée jusqu'aux cuisses, ses petites jambes drapées dans un fin collant transparent, et ses pieds qui frôlaient presque sa cuisse. Ses pieds avaient accaparé toute son attention pendant de longues, de très longues minutes. Il était resté à les fixer, sans réfléchir, comme si toute raison l'avait déserté. Il était resté figé, les yeux braqués sur ce le pli que formait le fin collant sous ses pieds. Contempler ses petits orteils légèrement recourbés qui ne dévoilaient aucun vernis lui avait paru si... tellement...En fait il n'en savait foutrement rien mais il avait été captivé, comme la fois avec la bretelle. Des petits détails sans importance qu'il retenait bien malgré lui.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es plus avec Weasley ?

Malgré les ténèbres, il la vit ouvrir brutalement les yeux, indubitablement surprise, et il y avait de quoi ! Lui-même était étonné de sa question, mais en lui demandant ceci, il comprit qu'en réalité il se posait la question depuis longtemps, en fait, depuis leur mariage. Dans l'équation qu'était leur union, où est-ce que figurait cet abruti de rouquin ?

\- Eh bien, on a essayé, pendant quatre ans, mais finalement ça ne collait pas vraiment, expliqua-t-elle hésitante.

Se confier sur sa vie sentimentale à un ancien Serpentard ne devait pas être chose aisée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Nous n'étions pas vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde...

\- C'est-à-dire ? persista le serpent.

Un petit gloussement rauque retentit à ses oreilles et vibra dans sa chair.

\- Tu es un homme tenace, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

\- Aussi têtu que toi petite lionne, railla-t-il en se décalant légèrement, se rapprochant un tout petit peu d'elle.

Sentir la chaleur de son corps, son souffle sur sa peau, son parfum autour de lui. Cet instant dans le salon, où ils avaient été si proches l'un de l'autre, il ne pensait qu'à le vivre à nouveau.

\- Alors ? Quelle est la cause de la fin tragique du merveilleux couple de héros ? se moqua le grand blond.

\- Depuis tout petit, nous avons été plongé dans cette noirceur qui entourait Voldemort, à 11 ans à peine nous avons en quelque sorte dû l'affronter, relata calmement la lionne. Ça a bien sur consolidé notre amitié mais aussi notre amour. Mais une fois la guerre finie et toute cette frénésie et cette adrénaline passées, nous avons déchanté. C'est dans les actes routiniers que nous comprenons vraiment si une personne est faite pour nous et Ron n'était pas fait pour moi, conclut-elle sagement.

\- Mais vous continuez de vous voir n'est-ce-pas ? Ce n'est pas trop étrange ?

\- Au début ça l'était mais Ron c'est un peu ma famille, même s'il n'est pas mon époux, il reste une des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde, dit-elle dans un sourire tendre.

\- En effet, c'est moi ton mari aujourd'hui, lâcha sèchement le serpent blond.

Il avait pu entendre la tendresse dans sa voix, la douceur dans son sourire. Cette femme qui avait le même âge que lui avait chéri un homme, avait connu le quotidien d'une vie à deux, rythmée par des moments intimes, des disputes, des échanges, des fous rires, des déceptions, des ébats amoureux... Ils avaient le même âge, ils avaient vécu la même guerre mais elle était une femme et lui n'était qu'un gamin traumatisé, couard, cassé, seul. Il pouvait la sentir, comme une aiguille qui percerait son cœur, son estomac s'entortillant comme un serpent... L'envie. Cette putain d'envie ne le quittait que rarement, en quelques années, Drago était devenu un être envieux. Il enviait les enfants qui avaient leurs deux parents, il enviait ces personnes à la carrière impressionnante, il enviait ces couples amoureux et épanouis. Oui, son péché d'orgueil avait été remplacé par celui de l'envie et il détestait se sentir ainsi, aussi pitoyable.

\- Et toi ? Avec Astoria ? Vous êtes ensemble ou pas finalement ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Quelle femme accepterait une telle situation ? grogna-t-il.

\- Une femme qui t'aime sincèrement, répondit la lionne en refermant les yeux. Bien que moi je ne pourrais pas l'accepter si j'étais à sa place, ajouta-t-elle sérieusement.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Je suis trop jalouse, il me serait impossible de laisser l'homme que j'aime vivre avec une autre femme, même si c'est une mise en scène.

A quoi pouvait-elle ressembler en femme jalouse ? Il en avait eu un petit aperçu à midi mais ça ne lui avait pas suffi.

\- Est-ce que tes cicatrices te font toujours mal ? s'enquit-elle en baillant.

Son estomac se noua à cette question quand il comprit qu'elle parlait en réalité du Sectusempra et non de la marque des ténèbres.

\- Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elles me brulent mais je pense que c'est psychologique, marmonna le garçon blond en fermant à son tour ses paupières.

\- J'ai suivi un cursus de médicomagie après Poudlard, si tu le souhaites, je pourrais regarder ça de plus près à l'occasion, proposa la jeune femme brune et gigotant sur place, se calant un peu mieux.

Est-ce qu'il pourrait supporter que cette femme fasse glisser ses mains sur torse et son ventre ? Peut-être pas, surement pas, il se connaissait trop bien et avait conscience de ses limites.

\- Il est tard et demain on se lève tôt, on devrait dormir, murmura-t-il calmement, ignorant ainsi sa proposition.

\- Si tu dors ici, avec moi, dans ce lit, tu ne vas pas arrêter de me parler pendant trois semaines et faire comme si je n'existais pas au moins ? l'interrogea-t-elle, sarcastique.

Elle était marrante, bien souvent malgré elle, mais il la trouvait par moment vraiment drôle. En fait cette femme avait le don de pouvoir rire de tout, même de leurs erreurs ou maladresses, elle prenait presque tout avec dérision pour alléger l'atmosphère et désamorcer des situations parfois explosives. Elle avait définitivement beaucoup changé en quelques années.

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre, tout dépendra de toi.

\- Je ne compte pas te violer dans ton sommeil si c'est que tu crains, ricana la Gryffondor.

\- Essaies juste de ne pas ronfler cette nuit, se moqua le garçon en se glissant, cette fois-ci, sous la couverture.

Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il l'entendit pester contre les Serpentards et leur langue de vipère.

...

-… mais tu vois, je n'étais pas du tout intéressée par ce mec à l'allure…

Amélia parlait, encore et toujours, sans discontinuer, peu importe le sujet, parce qu'ils étaient si nombreux : les hommes, les relations amoureuses au travail et… c'était tout. A la place de son cerveau devait très certainement se trouver un genre de vide intersidéral engloutissant chaque neurone avec appétit. Vu qu'elle ne mangeait quasiment rien, il fallait bien qu'une partie de son corps le fasse, au dépend de son faible intellect. Et bien entendu c'était à lui, à la pause de midi, qu'elle racontait son insignifiante vie, à croire qu'il en avait quelque chose à taper. Pourtant, depuis l'intervention de son épouse il y a de ça deux semaines, elle s'était tenue tranquille pendant quelques jours, redoutant certainement un nouveau face à face avec la lionne, mais finalement, constatant qu'elle ne revenait pas, cette idiote avait repris ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Et squatter son bureau pendant la pause était de loin la plus insupportable d'entre elles.

\- Dis-moi Drago, on ne voit pas beaucoup ta femme par ici, est-ce qu'elle se cache ? ria-t-elle, ironique.

\- Parce que tu aimerais la revoir ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

Surprise par son ton agressif, la grande radasse se passa fébrilement la main dans les cheveux à la recherche d'une réponse adéquate.

\- C'est juste que si j'étais mariée, je me montrerais un peu plus disponible pour mon époux et je ne…

\- Mais tu es toujours célibataire, non ? l'interrompit-il, cassant.

\- Je… Oui… Enfin j'ai plein de… Je…, bafouilla-t-elle, de plus en plus rouge.

\- Alors évite de parler de sujet qui te dépasse, siffla-t-il en se relevant, le regard noir. Ma femme occupe un poste important ce qui n'est pas ton cas. Elle a mieux à faire que de jouer à l'épouse mièvre qui passe son temps à courir après son mari.

Drago fit le tour du bureau et se pencha vers sa collègue, plantant son regard acier dans le sien.

\- Et ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il en souriant sournoisement. Ma femme s'occupe très bien de moi quand nous nous retrouvons le soir.

Et sur ces bons mots, il se dirigea vers le couloir, le cœur plus léger. Cela faisait des années qu'il devait supporter cette dinde insipide, des années qu'il prenait sur lui et qu'il ne s'énervait pas, afin que personne ne lui tombe dessus en l'accusant d'effrayer ses collègues. Il avait tellement eu peur qu'on l'accable, en tant qu'ancien Mangemort, qu'il avait appris à prendre sur lui et à la fermer. Mais grâce à son mariage, il pouvait aujourd'hui se défendre sans risquer des représailles, et putain, faire taire cette grande tige avait été un bonheur sans nom ! Le Serpentard sortit de son bureau quand il faillit percuter quelqu'un, un grand brun aux lunettes rondes et à la chevelure ébouriffée.

\- On ne fait plus attention à où on met les pieds Malefoy ? railla le Gryffondor à la cicatrice en reculant de quelques pas.

Harry Potter, le sauveur, le héros, le messie. Qu'est-ce que cette enflure foutait au Service Comptable ? Depuis le temps qu'il bossait ici, il ne l'avait jamais aperçu en dehors que dans son service haut combien prestigieux, celui des Aurors.

\- Tu veux me dire quelque chose peut-être ? aboya Drago en continuant de marcher.

\- Tu ne peux pas te monter plus poli ? Même après sept ans ? feula Harry, ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle.

\- Sans façon, voir ta sale tête de petit prétentieux m'horripile toujours autant.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale con égocentrique, je me demande bien ce qu'Hermione trouve d'agréable en toi.

 _Ses pas qui s'arrêtent net, son buste qui pivote, ses yeux qui lancent des éclairs._

\- Tu me veux quoi Potter ? fulmina le grand blond, les poings serrés. Tu n'es pas seulement venu me faire un brin de causette, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je m'en passerais bien mais j'ai une mission à accomplir alors suis moi, décréta-t-il en montant dans l'ascenseur, les bras croisés.

Vraiment, il ne supportait définitivement pas ce petit salopard condescendant. C'est vrai, qu'il avait beaucoup souffert le petit enfant de la nation. Orphelin, ayant combattu le Mage Noir durant toute son enfance, pauvre chou abandonné de tous. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était reconnu dans le monde sorcier en entier comme le sauveur de l'humanité, ce n'est pas comme s'il était un mari comblé et un Auror estimé, ce n'est pas comme s'il était entouré d'amis. Non, pauvre de lui, pauvre petit Potter.

\- Alors ? Tu montes ? s'énerva le lion, à bout de patience.

\- Saleté de Gryffondor…, grogna Drago en le rejoignant dans la petite prison suffocante.

Il le méprisait, Dieu qu'il ne pouvait pas le sentir ! Même après des années et malgré sa victoire sur le Mage Noir, ses rancœurs à son égard ne s'étaient toujours pas dissipées. Certes, c'était son père qui l'avait poussé à le défier sur tout, il n'empêche qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporter son attitude insolente et arrogante, et ce depuis son plus jeune âge. Sans oublier cette putain d'envie qui revenait en force dès qu'il le croisait, oui, c'était bien ça le pire. Dès qu'il voyait Potter, il se transformait en cette immonde créature envieuse. Il jalousait sa vie, sa popularité, ses qualités… tout. Tout ce que le Gryffondor possédait lui donnait envie de hurler de rage et d'amertume.

\- Tu pensais ce que tu racontais dans le bureau ? demanda soudainement le garçon décoiffé.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ce que tu disais sur Hermione, c'était vrai ?

Ce sale petit fouineur n'avait pas changé, toujours à fureter là où il ne devait pas.

\- Tu m'espionnes maintenant ? Je ne pensais plus être une menace pourtant, ironisa le grand blond.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur ce genre de conversation, avoua-t-il. Alors, tu le pensais ?

La petite sonnerie et la voix mielleuse et robotique de l'ascenseur retentirent indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivés au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Ce qui est sur Potter, c'est qu'elle est cent fois moins pénible que toi, grinça-t-il en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil le Gryffondor arquer un sourcil quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent doucement.

\- Voilà Hermione, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé même si j'ai dû supporter la présence de cet imbécile bien trop longtemps ! se plaignit-t-il, un peu trop théâtralement au gout du Serpentard.

Mais ce n'était pas le ton incisif de l'élu qui décontenança Drago, mais bel et bien la présence de son épouse devant eux, qui se tenait droite, tout sourire, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Je te revaudrai ça Harry, promit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Allez Malefoy, ne reste pas planté là la bouche grande ouverte, suis-moi, ajouta-t-elle, un brin de malice dans la voix.

Interloqué devant cette apparition soudaine, Drago sortit rapidement de l'ascenseur et la rejoignit tout en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu la réplique que lui souffla garçon brun au passage, qui lui était resté dans l'ascenseur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ? tempêta le grand blond, adaptant ses pas à ceux de son épouse.

\- Je te kidnappe, sourit-elle en regardant droit devant elle.

\- Co… comment ça ? bredouilla-t-il complètement perdu.

Hermione s'arrêta, le gratifia d'un sourire éclatant et lui prit la main avant de transplaner avec lui. Le doux contact de sa peau ne dura qu'un instant, car déjà elle le relâchait et s'éloignait à grand pas.

\- Ma pause est bientôt terminée Granger, je vais devoir retourner au bureau et… Non mais attends ! s'écria-t-il alors qu'il faillit la perdre de vue.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait au juste ? Depuis deux semaines, depuis leur dernière nuit ensemble, depuis la découverte de son secret, leurs rapports s'étaient un peu améliorés. Et même s'ils n'avaient pas toujours de grandes conversations, ils mangeaient souvent ensemble le soir et des fois ils regardaient même un film. Cependant, le comportement de la jeune femme brune le surprenait grandement, ce n'était pas son genre d'agir ainsi.

\- Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? glapit-il en la rattrapant encore une fois.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai demandé à Harry de leur dire qu'il t'avait confié quelque chose de très important à faire, et comme il est le chouchou du Ministère, personne ne se posera de question, répondit-elle, à présent hilare.

\- Mais tu m'emmènes où au juste ? insista le Serpentard, bien moins guilleret que sa compagne.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas deviné ? chantonna-t-elle, le regard malicieux.

Il prit alors le temps de regarder autour de lui. Pré-au-Lard, cette folle l'avait amené à Pré-au-Lard ! Il allait lui demander ce qu'ils fichaient ici quand elle le prit par le bras, l'entrainant dans une ruelle parallèle. Se retrouver en ce lieu ne ravivait pas franchement de bons souvenirs. Ses altercations avec Potter, la femme qu'il avait failli tuer en sixième année, les raids des Mangemorts… Non, en fait, il détestait vraiment cet endroit. Encore quelque chose qu'il devait ajouter à sa liste de trucs qu'il haïssait.

\- Et voilà ! se réjouit-elle en lui lâchant le bras.

N'ayant cessé tout le long de ruminer d'obscures pensées, Drago n'avait même pas fait attention de l'endroit où elle le conduisait et c'est en levant les yeux qu'il le découvrit. Honeydukes. Il se tenait en face de la plus grande boutique de friandises qu'il n'ait jamais connu de toute sa vie. Le seul endroit, peut-être, qui n'était pas la source d'un quelconque traumatisme.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? demanda-t-il, estomaqué.

\- C'est ton cadeau, souffla-t-elle, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Un cadeau ? Quel cadeau ? Putain, il ne pigeait rien du tout là.

\- Allez Malefoy, redeviens un enfant pendant quelques minutes, gloussa-t-elle en le poussant dans la boutique. Goinfre-toi de sucreries jusqu'à ce que ton ventre crie grâce !

S'approchant des gérants de la boutique, Hermione leur glissa doucement quelques mots à l'oreille puis se retourna vers lui.

\- Voilà, c'est réglé ! Tu peux choisir ce qui te plait, c'est moi quoi offre !

\- Mais… Pourquoi ? persista le Serpentard, médusé.

\- Parce que tu m'as avoué que tu adorais les aliments sucrés et parce que je suis une super épouse, plaisanta la jeune femme en s'éloignant vers la porte. Je t'attendrai au Trois Balais, prends tout ton temps !

Et hop, plus d'Hermione Granger. Il se retrouvait là, tout de seul, entouré de sucreries avec comme seule compagnie ce vieux couple de gérants, le regardant en souriant tendrement. Foutue Gryffondor !

* * *

Tranquillement assise près de la fenêtre, Hermione savourait son chocolat chaud, allègre et le cœur léger. C'était vraiment une bonne idée de surprendre le Serpentard de la sorte, lui qui était si sérieux et taciturne, un peu de fantaisie de lui ferait pas de mal. Elle allait replonger dans le livre qu'elle dévorait littéralement quand une haute silhouette carrée pénétra dans le café. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour reconnaitre son époux, après tout il dépassait tout le monde d'une bonne tête, même les plus grands. Le jeune homme pris silencieusement place face à elle quand elle lui demanda, amusée :

\- Alors ? On a fait le plein ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin un soir d'Halloween, grommela-t-il en déposant un sac rempli de bonbons sur la table.

Son expression enfantine contrastait tellement avec sa carrure d'homme qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La Gryffondor avait apprécié ces derniers jours passés en sa compagnie, bien qu'il soit souvent silencieux et mélancolique, elle échappait maintenant aux crises de violence dès qu'elle le touchait et c'était appréciable... parce qu'elle aimait le frôler de temps en temps, en tout innocence bien sûr. Déjà parce qu'elle était contente de pouvoir enfin s'approcher de lui sans qu'il ne bondisse trois mètres plus loin, mais aussi parce que ça lui donnait l'illusion d'être proche d'un homme, plutôt séduisant, même si ce n'était qu'une mascarade. Et surtout, essayer chaque jour de percer un peu plus cette carapace qu'il s'était si férocement consolidée avec le temps la grisait quelque part, brisant un peu la monotonie de son quotidien. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle lui proposa, de bonne humeur :

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? Une bierreaubeurre ? Un chocolat chaud ?

\- Je sais que tu me prends pour un alcoolique notoire mais je bois rarement pendant mes heures de travail. Quant au chocolat chaud, je pense que je vais avoir assez de sucre dans le sang pour les jours à venir, dit-il ironique, le regard perdu dans le vague.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'amuser !

\- Mouais...

Mais quel casse-tête c'était de le faire sourire ! Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois sourire réellement, sans aucune trace ironique, lors de leur première nuit ensemble, bien qu'en parler en ces termes pouvait prêter à confusion. Dormir avec Drago Malefoy, si on lui avait dit à Poudlard qu'elle partagerait, même chastement, sa couche, elle se serait pliée en deux tant elle aurait ri. Mais finalement ce n'était pas si glauque que ça, en fait il était même plutôt silencieux quand il dormait, se tournant de temps en temps dans la nuit. Hermione aimait bien se réveiller vers deux ou trois heures du matin sans raison et écouter son souffle régulier, ça avait quelque chose de rassurant et de chaleureux. Il est vrai qu'à Poudlard elle avait dormis pendant six ans entourée de ses compagnes de chambre, puis avec Harry et Ron pendant leur cavale et enfin avc Ron quand ils étaient ensemble. Cela faisait à peine un peu plus de trois ans qu'elle dormait seule et elle ne parvenait toujours pas à s'y faire, ça l'angoissait.

\- C'est bien beau mais je dois retourner bosser, dit platement le Serpentard en se levant, son sachet à la main. Le mensonge de Potter ne tiendra pas longtemps.

\- Ah... Euh... Oui, tu as raison, file..., bégaya Hermione, distraite.

Elle le vit lui adresser un rapide salut de la tête et s'en aller. Elle pouvait l'observer à travers la vitre, s'en allant d'un pas ferme, énergique, qui dénotait réellement quand on savait à quel point c'était un être las et fatigué. Déçue que ce tête-à-tête qu'elle avait souhaité amusant se solde de cette façon, la jeune femme brune soupira de mécontentement et laissa tomber sa lecture, dépitée. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle allait décoincer son tordu de mari !

* * *

 _\- Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé..._

 _\- Arrête mon chéri, relève-toi..._

 _\- Désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé..._

 _Affalé à genoux devant la tombe de son parrain, Drago pleurait, gémissait, enfonçait ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains jusqu'au sang. A ses côtés sa mère, elle n'était jamais loin de lui, protectrice, aimante. Elle le tenait par les épaules avec force, l'empêchant ainsi de s'écrouler complètement._

 _\- Désolé, désolé, désolé..., répétait-il sans s'arrêter, comme dans un état second._

 _Son père était à Azkaban, la plupart de sa famille croupissait dans ses geôles, et son parrain était mort. Finalement, il avait compris le rôle important qu'avait joué Severus Rogue dans sa survie. Alors qu'il avait toujours pensé que son parrain cherchait les faveurs du Mage Noir en le mettant de côté, il saisissait enfin qu'en réalité, il avait tout tenté pour le protéger, pour les garder en vie, lui et sa mère. Ce que son propre père n'avait pas osé faire, lui, Severus Rogue, l'avait fait. Son professeur était maintenant mort mais il avait terminé sa mission alors que pour Drago, toujours vivant, son sentiment de culpabilité ne venait que de naitre..._

 _La sueur sur son front, une larme qui perle sur sa joue, sa bouche qui est sèche._

Saleté de cauchemar, saleté de souvenir, saleté de vie ! Se redressant brusquement sur son lit, le Serpentard essuya rageusement ses larmes et se mit à inspirer et à expirer plusieurs reprises, calmement, afin de réguler les battements de son cœur. Encore quelque chose qu'il détestait, se mettre au lit en redoutant de faire d'horribles rêves, le replongeant dans les méandres de son passé qu'il souhaitait tant oublier. Le corps moite de transpiration, il prit la décision d'aller se rafraichir quand une petite lueur provenant de la cuisine l'interpella. Il s'en approcha sans faire de bruit, les yeux plissés cherchant à s'habituer à la quasi-pénombre quand il la découvrit.

Sa petite épouse était penchée sur un gâteau à la forme douteuse, essayant tant bien que mal de disposer des bougies dessus, le tout en pestant doucement :

\- Foutu truc qui ne tient pas debout... J'ai pourtant suivi la recette à la lettre... Je suis sure que le four à un problème... Saleté de...

\- Notre four fonctionne très bien, c'est toi qui est incapable de cuisiner quelque chose ! l'interrompit-il, son sourire narquois peint sur les lèvres.

Il vit la petite femme sursauter et se retourner vivement dans sa direction, interdite. A croire qu'il n'habitait pas ici et que sa présence dans cette cuisine en plein milieu de la nuit était déroutante.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu ne dors pas ? s'écria-t-elle, la voix étrangement aigue.

\- J'ai trop de sucre dans le sang, je fais des rêves bizarres...

\- Peu importe ! le coupa-t-elle avec empressement en s'interposant entre lui et la fameux gâteau. Retourne dans ta chambre !

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait aujourd'hui ? Est-ce qu'à force de trop le côtoyer, elle perdait maintenant elle aussi la boule ? Il allait lui demander de lui expliquer pourquoi elle s'était comportée si étrangement toute cette journée, quand l'horloge du salon sonna minuit.

\- Oh non..., gémit la lionne, la mine basse. Il est trop tard maintenant, moi qui voulais te faire la surprise... Tu es vraiment chiant ! Tu ne pouvais pas rester dormir bien tranquillement ? persifla-t-elle, le regard furibond.

\- Mais bordel, de quoi tu parles ? tempêta le Serpentard, de plus en plus agacé par cette situation dont il ne comprenait rien.

Déjà que son cauchemar l'avait épuisé moralement et physiquement, il n'était pas d'humeur à subir les lubies extravagantes de sa compagne. La petite lionne soupira une nouvelle fois de déception, pris l'assiette de gâteau dans ses mains, se positionna devant lui et lui dit, en souriant cette fois-ci :

\- Bon anniversaire Malefoy ! Je sais que tu es censé avoir vingt-cinq ans, qu'il n'y a que dix-neuf bougies et qu'elles ne sont même pas allumées, mais on va dire que ça ira quand même.

Il était sur le cul, certes c'était un peu grossier dit comme ça mais vraiment, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. En fait, il avait complètement oublié que c'était son anniversaire parce qu'il ne le fêtait plus depuis... depuis la guerre. Ses amis et sa mère le savaient, ils étaient tous au courant qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le lui souhaiter sous peine de le foutre vraiment en rogne, tous mais pas elle, pas son idiote d'épouse. D'ailleurs, comment connaissait-elle sa date d'anniversaire ?

\- Je tenais vraiment à être la première à te le souhaiter du coup j'ai voulu préparer ce gâteau et te réveiller à minuit pile mais tu as tout gâché..., rouspéta la Gryffondor en déposant le gâteau sur la table basse.

A son passage, quelques bougies d'ambiance s'allumèrent, donnant une atmosphère tamisée et une chaleureuse à la pièce. Mais lui restait là, planté, stoïque, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. C'était donc pour ça qu'elle s'était rendue au Ministère avec l'idée en tête de l'emmener acheter un maximum de sucreries, Merlin que cette femme était folle ! Et ce gâteau qui ne ressemblait à rien mais qui lui avait demandé tant d'effort à préparer étant donné la dégaine de la sorcière. Vu l'heure elle était bien entendu en pyjama, son fameux short sportif et trop large sans oublier son débardeur gris qui remontait des fois sur son ventre. Ses deux vêtements étaient tâchés d'éclaboussure en tout genre, même sa queue de cheval décoiffée était parsemée de pâtes multicolores inquiétantes.

\- Le gâteau que tu m'avais apporté à mon bureau n'était pas de toi ?

\- Si mais j'avais en quelque sorte utilisé un peu de magie, marmotta-t-elle sans le regarder.

Il se força à faire quelques pas vers elle, lentement, indécis quant à la réaction qu'il devait avoir. Étrangement il n'était pas en colère, après tout elle ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il ne supportait plus de fêter son anniversaire, lui qui était toujours vivant, alors que d'autres... Les muscles tendus tant il était mal à l'aise, il prit place sur le canapé, observant silencieusement la lionne. Cette dernière était à genoux, près de lui et lui tournait légèrement le dos. Il pouvait ainsi distinguer les contours de son profil. Concentrée sur sa tâche qui consistait à découper le gâteau sans que celui-ci ne s'écroule, les doigts plein de crème pâtissière, ses sourcils étaient froncés et comme toujours lorsqu'elle réfléchissait, elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure.

Une fois la besogne terminée, elle se retourna vers lui, toujours à genoux, et lui tendit une part, les yeux pétillants de malice et gaité.

\- Il ne paye pas de mine mais il est succulent, je te l'assure !

Comment devait-il réagir ? La remercier pour la peine qu'elle s'était donné ? L'ignorer et retourner se coucher ? Lui hurler dessus, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un comme elle songe à fêter le jour de sa naissance ? Toujours hésitant et résolument silencieux, il se contenta de prendre la petite assiette, prêt à gouter de ce fameux gâteau quand elle lui reprit violemment des mains, en s'exclamant, horrifiée :

\- J'ai oublié le vœu ! Comme je n'ai pas eu le temps d'allumer les bougies tu as failli passer à côté du meilleur moment de la soirée ! Ferme les yeux et fais un vœu Malefoy.

Faire un vœu ? Lui ? Pourquoi diable s'acharnait-elle à le considérer comme un enfant ? Les adultes ne faisaient pas de vœu, les adultes comme lui ne croyaient plus en rien de toute façon.

\- S'il te plait Malefoy, pour une fois, laisse toi aller et ferme tes foutus yeux, insista la petite femme, le regard pétillant.

Soit, il pouvait bien fermer les yeux pendant quelques secondes juste pour lui faire plaisir. Cette Gryffondor était quand même étrange, par moment c'était une femme d'affaire sure d'elle et explosive, et d'autres fois une femme-enfant naïve et malicieuse. Elle le trouvait peut-être compliqué mais cette lionne était un paradoxe à elle toute seule. Conscient que la formulation de son vœu devait certainement prendre trop de temps maintenant il se décida à rouvrir les yeux et à les poser sur la petite masse qui se trouvait toujours accroupie devant lui. Et en l'observant, quelque chose remua en lui, comme si une bête tapie depuis des années dans son corps se décidait enfin à se réveiller de sa longue hibernation. La bête, qui cette fois-ci n'était pas le serpent douloureux, sembla s'entortiller dans son ventre, diffusant au passage une agréable chaleur dans son bassin. Une légère chair de poule se propagea sur sa peau et ses muscles se contractèrent à l'unisson, dans une harmonie parfaite.

Elle était toujours là, assise à ses pieds sans qu'elle ne trouve cela avilissant parce qu'elle était au-dessus de ce genre de superficialité orgueilleuse. Son sourire taquin, ses yeux rieurs, sa fossette enfantine. Elle avait dû passer la main sur son visage car sans s'en rendre compte elle y avait laissé une trace de crème sur la joue. Elle n'était ni maquillée, ni apprêtée, naturelle, vierge de tout artifice. Et le retour de la bretelle qui glisse sur son épaule… Celle-ci était d'une différente couleur, bleu pâle, moins usée que la précédente, le soutien-gorge devait être plus neuf. Un soutien-gorge bleu ciel certainement rembourré qui cachait des petits seins, fermes, intrigants, en forme de pomme. Des tous petits seins qu'il pourrait aisément couvrir complètement de ses mains s'il le souhaitait.

\- Je ne vais pas te demander le vœu que tu as fait pour être certaine qu'il se réalise, sifflota la petite brune en déposant l'assiette de gâteau sur ses genoux.

 _Ses yeux au reflet or, ses lèvres pleines, son adorable fossette, sa queue de cheval où plusieurs mèches rebelles tombent en cascade informe sur sa nuque, la bretelle de son soutien-gorge qui caresse son épaule, sa poitrine qui se soulève et s'abaisse au rythme de sa respiration, son débardeur dévoilant un peu de la peau douce de son ventre, son short taché et trop grand remonté sur ses cuisses, ses minuscules pieds recouverts d'une fine couche de poussière à force de se promener pieds-nu, et cette petite touche de crème sur sa joue..._

Elle était banale, il l'avait toujours banale, Hermione Granger était d'une banalité affligeante. Mais chacun de ses défauts, chacune de ses imperfections, chacun de ces petits détails qu'il avait toujours trouvés risible, le déroutait aujourd'hui.

Son cœur s'emballa, son estomac se contracta, sa gorge se dessécha. Il avait eu envie qu'elle le contemple avec désir car il voulait se rassurer, il souhaitait être sûr qu'il pouvait faire naitre de l'envie chez une femme, chez cette femme. Chez son épouse qui n'en avait rien à faire de se montrer débrayée devant lui parce qu'elle était belle naturellement, parce que chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses mimiques étaient certes agaçants, mais aussi attirants. La faible lumière orangée projetée par les bougies la faisait briller, bordel, elle resplendissait comme jamais, ou peut-être comme toujours. Il avait toujours eu cette impression fugace qu'elle éclairait tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle, de son aura lumineuse. Le tendre sourire qu'elle lui adressa, avant de se détourner de lui pour manger sa propre part du gâteau, lui fit l'effet d'un coup poing dans le ventre.

\- Je me demande quel souhait tu as pu formuler, continua gaiement lionne, inconsciente de l'état nerveux dans lequel se trouvait son compagnon.

Il n'avait fait aucun vœu, pas le moindre petit souhait, rien du tout et pourtant, quelque chose qu'il espérait depuis maintenant des années venait de se produire. Il ressentait l'envie de la toucher. Non pas un geste tendre pour chercher de la chaleur humaine, non, une envie brute, bestiale, sexuelle. Là, tout de suite, maintenant, il ne pensait qu'à une chose, une seule et petite chose : se pencher vers elle, lécher cette putain de crème sur son visage, glisser sa main dans sa chevelure sauvage et embrasser fiévreusement son épaule sur laquelle reposait cette bretelle tentatrice !

Interdit devant cette nouvelle émotion qui déferla sur lui sans qu'il ne puisse lutter, il bondit du canapé, renversant au passage le gâteau au sol, le regard dur. Il vit la Gryffondor se relever à son tour, l'interrogeant du regard sans oser lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, car elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'en ce moment, il ne valait mieux pas l'ouvrir. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, était la cause de son état. Et la cause c'était elle. Un poids lourd et brulant entre ses cuisses le ramena à la réalité, brutalement, violemment. Merde, il était en train de bander et il portait son pantalon de pyjama dont le tissu était fin, trop fin. Drago se précipita loin de la jeune femme sans oser croiser son regard, le ventre en feu et les jambes tremblantes.

\- Je... Je ne... Je ne peux pas rester..., bredouilla-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, de plus en plus en sueur.

\- Comment ça ? Où veux-tu aller ? demanda Hermione, totalement confuse.

\- Je dois la voir... Astoria, je dois aller chez elle...

La petit femme sembla sursauter et c'est lentement qu'elle s'approcha de lui, les mains nouées l'une à l'autre, le signe le plus flagrant de son anxiété.

\- Qu... quoi ? Maintenant ? bafouilla-t-elle, blême.

Le grand Serpentard recula de quelques pas, évitant toujours de la regarder et angoissé à l'idée qu'elle se rende compte de la bosse qui se formait dans son pantalon.

\- Drago...

C'était trop, l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom de sa voix grave, douce, onctueuse, c'était définitivement trop. Et c'est sans un mot qu'il transplana loin de ce salon, loin de cette atmosphère étouffante, loin de cette maudite femme. Il pensait, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à la lionne, se retrouver devant la porte de Blaise, comme toujours lorsqu'il était paumé, alors qu'en fait il était bel et bien devant celle d'Astoria. Il se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement d'Astoria, en pyjama, décoiffé et sans chaussures. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet accoutrement et il allait lui faire face ainsi, pour la toute première fois, alors qu'il était dans... dans cet état. Toujours dans un état second, il frappa doucement à la porte, priant en son for intérieur pour que personne n'ouvre, quant au bout de quelques secondes, il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure.

Son ex-petite-amie ouvrit la porte, estomaquée, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle était toujours aussi belle, bien coiffée, portant une petite robe de chambre beige en dentelle, le teint clair et frais. Même au beau milieu de la nuit elle restait parfaite. Alors que cette idiote de Gryffondor devait être en train de le maudire, balançant le gâteau raté, qu'elle avait pourtant si soigneusement préparé, dans la poubelle. Il avait planté son épouse à l'allure débrayée, échevelée et couverte de gâteau pour rejoindre son ancienne compagne, sublime à souhait, le fantasme de n'importe quel homme normalement constitué.

C'est alors que la réplique de Potter, qu'il avait entendu juste en sortant de l'ascenseur, résonna dans sa tête.

 _« Je n'ai jamais vu Hermione aussi belle et épanouie, tu ne trouves pas ? »_

C'était un fait, tout comme Potter, il ne devait pas être un homme normalement constitué. Parce qu'en ce moment, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il préférait le charme d'une femme imparfaite à la grâce d'une beauté trop lisse.

Mais c'était sans aucune importance, parce que ce soir, il allait faire l'amour à Astoria Grenngrass.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Alors déjà je voulais dire un grand merci à toutes les super nanas qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review à chaque fois, vraiment, ça me va droit au coeur !**

 **Concernant ce chapitre, ça faisait un moment que j'avais cette idée en tête... Je voulais que le désir de Drago lui tombe dessus mais en même temps que ce soit dû à l'accumulation de toutes ces "petites choses" qu'il n'a cessé de relever sur la lionne. Après ce n'est que le début, souvent dans mes histoires, la prise de conscience n'est que le point de départ ^^**

 **On en apprend aussi beaucoup plus sur Drago et une des sources principales de son malêtre. Par ailleurs j'ai aussi mis en évidence le caractère plus jovial d'Hermione, car même si dans son boulot je l'imagine droite et rigoureuse, je la vois plus malicieuse et fantaisiste dans sa vie privée, surtout grâce à l'influence de Ron et Harry pendant des années =)**

 **J'ai hâte hâte hâte de lire vos commentaires ! Merci encore !**


	7. Le jour où je suis devenu un homme

Humiliée, voilà le sentiment qui prédominait, l'humiliation.

Affalée sur le canapé, les yeux rivés au plafond, les bougies éteintes et la lumière du salon allumée, Hermione était accablée. Elle qui s'était donnée tant de mal pour lui faire plaisir et ce pendant toute la journée, venait une nouvelle fois d'être laissée en plan par ce connard sans scrupule. Dire qu'elle était allée jusqu'à lui préparer un gâteau en plein milieu de la nuit pour qu'il ne tombe pas dessus dans la journée, gâchant ainsi la surprise. Et que restait-il du gâteau ? Presque rien, la crème avait fondu, le gâteau s'était ratatiné sur lui et elle n'avait toujours pas nettoyé la part qui jonchait le sol. Elle n'avait même pas le cœur à en manger, pas toute seule, pas aussi misérablement.

\- Je ne suis vraiment qu'une idiote..., rumina la jeune femme en fermant les yeux.

Certes il était resté pantois en découvrant sa surprise, mais il avait tout de même plus ou moins joué le jeu en acceptant de s'assoir près d'elle et de faire un vœu. Puis à nouveau son état second, à nouveau son regard vague, à nouveau son mouvement de recul dès qu'elle s'était approchée de lui. Dire qu'elle avait pensé un peu réduit le fossé qui les séparaient, à petits pas, en s'armant de beaucoup de patience et de courage. Mais non, que nenni, elle s'était lamentablement fourvoyée. Il s'en contrefichait pas mal d'elle, peut-être même qu'il rongeait son frein depuis des semaines, prenant sur lui dès qu'elle lui adressait la parole. Et finalement ce soir il avait craqué et s'était enfui, loin d'elle, loin de ses facéties, loin de la Gryffondor qu'elle était.

\- Arrête espèce d'imbécile, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas..., se sermonna-t-elle tandis que des larmes dégringolaient le long de ses joues.

C'était stupide de se mettre dans un tel état à cause d'un Serpentard, à cause de Drago Maelefoy, à cause de cet homme arrogant et insultant. Enfin, non, c'était bien ça le problème, il n'était plus vraiment l'être imbu de sa personne qu'elle avait côtoyé enfant. Cet homme possédait tant de facettes différentes, il lui dévoilait tant d'aspects distincts de sa personnalité qu'elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Par moment il était froid, taciturne, se murant dans un silence empli de colère. Puis des fois il se montrait sarcastique, amusé, voire presque enjoué. Il y avait aussi ses blessures, ses doutes, sa tristesse qui lui faisaient oublier qu'elle s'adressait à un homme mature, ne voyant en lui qu'en enfant traumatisé et perdu. Alors, idiotement et naïvement, elle s'accrochait à lui, à l'idée qu'elle pourrait l'aider à aller mieux, à surpasser ce qui le rongeait.

Mais c'était sans espoir, ce n'était pas d'elle dont il avait besoin, mais d'une autre, de cette Astoria. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra douloureusement. Le problème n'était pas Astoria, non, le problème c'est qu'Hermione se sentait inutile, invisible, inexistante. Harry était heureux dans son ménage et dans son travail, Ron se reconstruisait avec Georges dans leur boutique de farces et attrapes qu'ils tenaient tous les deux, Neville coulait des jours heureux avec Luna… Plus personne n'avait besoin de son aide, de ses conseils, de son appui. Il était à présent loin le temps où elle avait un rôle prépondérant dans le sort du monde sorcier, fini l'héroïne intrépide et coriace, elle n'était plus qu'une petite célébrité qui un jour avait risqué sa vie pour que le monde soit enfin en paix. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance elle figurerait un jour dans les livres d'histoire… Vraiment ridicule !

Mais depuis quelques semaines, depuis qu'elle s'était mariée, elle ressentait à nouveau ce plaisir, celui d'aider autrui, certes c'était égoïste de se montrer généreuse et altruiste alors qu'au final c'était à elle qu'elle faisait le plus de bien, il n'empêche qu'elle avait réellement apprécié passer ces quelques moments en compagnie du Serpentard, même si de toute évidence ça n'avait pas été réciproque.

Lasse de cette journée, Hermione se releva péniblement et rejoignit son lit, glissant lentement sous la couette, les jambes repliées contre elle. Que ferait-elle demain, ou plutôt aujourd'hui vu qu'il était minuit passé ? Autant profiter du weekend pour s'en aller loin de ce maudit appartement, peut-être chez les Weasley ou chez ses parents. Le plus important étant de ne surtout pas croiser son époux.

* * *

Assis à la place qui lui était réservé, Drago observa du coin de l'œil la belle femme brune poser deux coupes de champagne sur la table avant de prendre place près de lui et de murmurer :

\- Bon anniversaire mon chéri…

Cette voix langoureuse, chaude, sexy… Il fallait vraiment qu'il passe à l'acte avant que ça ne retombe. Décidé à ne pas perdre de temps, il la prit par la taille et la fit assoir sur les genoux, sans la lâcher.

\- Tu es bien entreprenant ce soir, susurra-t-elle, le sourire pourtant crispé.

\- Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été…, chuchota-t-il contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement, le corps en nage.

Il avait besoin de relâcher la pression, de laisser exploser tout ce qu'il avait accumulé sans s'en rendre compte pendant ces semaines de cohabitation forcée avec la lionne. La bretelle, les collants, le pyjama trop serré, la jupe moulante… Tous ces détails qui avaient fini par le rendre fou.

Serrant plus fermement le magnifique corps d'Astoria contre lui, il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres, goutant à sa saveur, explorant sa bouche. Ses mains étaient partout, sur ses cuisses, dans son dos, dans ses cheveux, il voulait se repaitre d'elle afin d'oublier la femme qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Mais elle restait fermée, raide et tendue. Elle répondait à peine à ses baisers, gardant les bras le long du corps, aucun gémissement lascif ne franchissait ses lèvres.

Dépité mais pas prêt à abandonner la bataille, il laissa glisser sa langue le long de son cou, la sentant se contracter sous lui bien qu'il tenta de l'ignorer. Pour une fois il n'avait pas de nausée, aucune douleur ne vrillait ses tempes, pas un seul vertige et bordel… il bandait ! Il avait une putain d'érection !

\- Touche-moi Astoria…, gémit-il contre sa nuque. Prends-moi dans ta main.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il prit sa main manucurée dans la sienne et la posa contre son sexe dur et brulant, quand elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces avant de s'éloigner rapidement de lui, à l'autre bout de la salle à manger, les mains agrippées à sa robe de chambre qu'elle avait totalement fermée sur son corps.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ce soir ? A débarquer sans prévenir et fagoté de la sorte ! s'écria-t-elle effrayée et livide.

Glacé par le rejet qu'il venait de se prendre en pleine poire, Drago se redressa à son tour, la gorge nouée. C'est vrai, il portait son pyjama et contrairement à son épouse, elle ne l'avait jamais vu vêtue ainsi.

\- Je ne comprends pas… Je pensais que c'était ce que tu souhaitais…, dit-il doucement, encore sonné.

\- Quoi ? Que tu te jettes sur moi comme la misère sur le monde ?

Il ne comprenait pas, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, pourquoi le repoussait-elle alors qu'elle avait souhaité se marier avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait ?

\- Cela fait trois ans que nous sommes ou plutôt que nous étions ensemble, TROIS ANS ! hurla-t-elle, furieuse. Et au bout de trois ans, comme ça, sur un coup de tête, tu décides enfin de me faire l'amour ? Non mais tu plaisantes !

\- Tu m'en veux c'est ça ? De n'avoir pas pu le faire avant ?

Sa fierté le poussait à s'en aller mais il ne pouvait pas, il avait besoin de comprendre. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas de lui ?

\- Drago, mon Dieu, quelle femme resterait avec un homme qui ne peut même pas lui faire l'amour…

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu resté ? l'interrompit-il, la colère commençant à grimper lentement en lui. Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas ce soir ?

\- Mais bordel Drago, si je suis avec toi, c'est justement parce que tu ne peux pas me faire l'amour ! avoua Astoria avec rage. Quand j'ai commencé à te fréquenter, j'ai très rapidement constaté que tu ne supportais pas qu'on te touche, que tu réagissais mal à la promiscuité, qu'elle soit amicale ou sexuelle. Tu crois que je ne voyais pas à quel point tu luttais dès que tu m'embrassais, comme si tu allais faire un malaise dans la minute.

Hébété face à un tel aveu, le Serpentard resta figé sur place, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Pourquoi lui disait-elle tout ça ? Pour le faire souffrir, pour qu'il comprenne enfin qu'aucune femme ne pouvait être intéressée par lui ? Pour qu'il sache qu'en trois ans, pas une seule fois elle avait nourrit le désir de partager son lit ? Que ce qu'il avait pris pour de la patience et de l'affection à son égard n'étaient en fait que du soulagement à l'idée de ne pas lui faire l'amour. Était-il donc si abject que ça ? Et dire qu'il avait culpabilisé pendant des années, pensant à tort qu'il faisait vivre un enfer à sa petite-amie parce qu'il ne la touchait jamais. Quel con il avait été, comme toujours.

\- Alors tu t'es servi de moi… Toi aussi tu me méprises…, cracha-t-il en se frottant frénétiquement le visage, comme si elle venait de lui cracher dessus.

\- Je ne te déteste pas Drago, souffla-t-elle plus calmement. C'est juste que… Quand je t'ai vu la première fois, je me suis un peu reconnue en toi.

Mais il n'écoutait plus, c'était trop douloureux, pas qu'Astoria le rejette, mais qu'encore une fois il se soit planté sur toute la ligne. La seule femme qui l'avait accepté tel qu'il était l'avait en réalité fait par égoïsme et non par amour ou par affection. C'était pathétique, sa vie entière était pitoyable.

\- Drago… Ce n'est pas toi le problème, c'est moi.

\- Arrête ça ! lança-t-il hargneusement.

\- Je sais que ça fait bateau mais c'est le cas, murmura la jeune femme en posant délicatement la main sur son bras. Tu as tes blessures mais j'ai les miennes aussi. Je suis désolé Drago, tu as peut-être réussi à passer le cap, à franchir ce mur qui te séparait du reste du monde mais ce n'est pas encore mon cas. Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée…, s'excusa-t-elle une nouvelle fois en s'en allant dans sa chambre, le laissant seul, debout, stoïque dans cette vaste pièce blanche

Astoria Greengrass était une noble au sang-pur, ses parents avaient été arrêtés mais relaxés faute de preuves. Cependant, elle aussi avait vécu la guerre, les procès, les accusations, la solitude. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, il n'y avait jamais pensé, trop concentré sur ses propres problèmes, pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à devoir affronter des démons du passé. Il aurait dû compatir au sort d'Astoria, il aurait pu la rejoindre et lui dire qu'il comprenait, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Pourtant elle avait fait la même chose que lui, jouer la comédie pendant trois ans, jouant au couple alors qu'une distance infranchissable les séparait depuis le début. Ils étaient pareils en quelque sorte mais il s'en fichait. Il s'en foutait qu'elle souffre, il n'en avait rien à battre qu'elle soit elle aussi malade, rien à foutre qu'elle n'ait certainement pas voulu lui faire du mal. Il avait été excité, il avait ressenti le besoin d'être avec une femme charnellement, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis… putain depuis ses dix-sept ans ! Il avait été près à devenir enfin un homme, à connaitre l'intimité avec une femme et elle avait tout foutu en l'air. Alors oui, il agissait peut-être en salaud égoïste, il manquait peut-être de compassion pour cette femme mais un simple regard vers son entre-jambe lui rappela qu'il venait de perdre quelque chose qu'il avait mis tant de mal à récupérer : sa virilité et son estime de soi.

* * *

 _Quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte avec énergie, Blaise qui ouvre péniblement les yeux, le réveil qui indique minuit trente-deux._

\- Je vais tuer ce fils de chien de Malefoy…, grogna-t-il en s'extirpant de la chaleur de son lit douillet.

Ouvrant la porte avec fracas, prêt à en découdre, il vit bondir le Serpentard dans son salon, de toute évidence plus agité que d'habitude. Soufflant de lassitude, Blaise ferma la porte derrière et lui proposa un verre de whisky, comme toujours.

\- Je ne compte pas boire ce soir, je ne compte pas non plus m'assoir sur ce foutu canapé, trancha rapidement le grand blond, le regard rivé au mur en face de lui.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'on se mette directement sur la gueule ?

Son meilleur ami se retourna et lui sourit, le sourire le plus déprimant qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

\- Je crois qu'Astoria vient de me jeter, annonça-t-il platement.

Devinant que le ton neutre employé par son ami cachait quelque chose de plus sérieux, Blaise prit place sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, le regard pénétrant et la mine soucieuse.

\- Je pensais que tu l'avais dégagé avant ton mariage.

\- C'était plus ou moins le cas, je ne sais pas trop… Mais ce soir je suis allé chez et elle m'a jeté.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu chez elle ? s'enquit-il gravement.

\- Ca non plus je ne sais pas…, répondit le grand blond, son regard glissant le long des murs. Granger m'avait préparé un gâteau pour mon anniversaire et il y avait cette tâche sur sa joue… Puis je me suis retrouvée chez Astoria et j'ai voulu qu'on fasse l'amour… Et ça a mal tourné.

C'était incroyable, son comparse, d'ordinaire si discret sur sa vie privée, étant en train de lui raconter des détails de son intimité. Certes c'était décousu et il ne saisissait pas tout, il n'empêche qu'il était en train de lui confier un peu de ce qui le préoccupait. Sidérant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le regard acier de Drago se braqua à nouveau sur lui. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés et ses poings étaient fermement serrés. D'ailleurs, il venait de remarquer l'accoutrement du Serpentard. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il se montre aussi négligé ? Lui qui abhorrait toute imperfection vestimentaire.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais sauté, lâcha-t-il soudainement. Astoria, je veux dire, je ne l'ai jamais baisé, pas une seule fois. En fait, je n'ai même jamais baisé personne, je n'y arrivais pas… Tu dois me prendre pour un sacré tordu, non ?

\- J'en sais rien mec, tu te sens comme un gars tordu ?

\- Je ne me sens même pas comme un homme, soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules. Mais ce soir, il y avait Granger et tu comprends, elle m'avait préparé un gâteau…

\- Oui ça je l'ai compris, et qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait ?

S'il s'attendait, cette nuit en se levant, qu'il allait jouer au psychologue avec son meilleur pote, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Le métis avait bien conscience qu'il marchait sur des œufs, qu'un seul faux pas de sa part ferait taire à nouveau le Serpnetard, et pendant un bon bout de temps. C'était miraculeux qu'il lui parle ainsi, bien qu'il doive se sentir au fond du gouffre pour oser lui parler de ses problèmes sexuels. Mais peu importe, il échangeait avec lui et même s'il ne comprenait pas encore le rôle qu'avait joué la Gryffondor dans ce changement brutal de comportement, il l'en remerciait sincèrement.

\- Je crois que ça m'a fait plaisir mais je l'ai laissé pour rejoindre Astoria et ça a dégénéré…

\- Et là tu te sens comment ?

\- Je flippe Blaise…, chuchota-t-il le regard baissé.

\- Tu as peur de quoi au juste ? insista son ami.

\- Et si je n'y arrive plus ? Si j'ai laissé passer ma seule chance d'être avec une femme ? gémit-il, les mains dans les cheveux et le regard hagard.

Dire qu'il s'était moqué de lui à maintes reprises, plaisantant sur le fait qu'il ne s'envoyait pas assez souvent en l'air. S'il avait su que son ancien camarade de classe souffrait à ce point de ses problèmes… sexuels, il ne l'aurait jamais vanné autant à ce sujet. Putain, là, tout de suite, il se sentait vraiment con. Déterminé à rassurer son ami sans le prendre en pitié, car ce n'était de toute façon pas le cas, jamais Drago Malefoy ne lui ferait pitié, il se dirigea vers lui et lui secoua les épaules, cherchant ainsi à l'extirper de son défaitisme pesant.

\- Bien que je ne souhaite pas savoir ce qui a fait lever ta petite tige après tout ce temps, je suis sûr et certain que l'objet de ton excitation risque de titiller ton petit haricot encore un bon moment, railla-t-il dans le but dé dérider son ami, ce qui sembla fonctionner.

\- Mon « haricot » n'est pas petit, Blaise, susurra-t-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bof, j'ai beau regarder, je ne vois pas grand-chose, s'esclaffa-t-il, hilare. Et d'ailleurs Drago, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces fringues ? Si tu as besoin d'argent dis-le moi mon vieux !

\- Dit Monsieur Zabini qui n'arrive même pas à inviter une fille au restaurant tant il est en rade de thune, répliqua Drago, sarcastique.

\- Pour toi mon pote, je suis prêt à vendre un rein !

Content d'avoir allégé l'atmosphère, il se servit un verre de whisky en se grattant le crâne. De toute évidence, ils venaient tous les deux de passer un sérieux cap dans leur amitié.

\- Puis tu sais Drago, ça arrive à tout le monde des pannes au pieu, pas la peine de dramatiser, ajouta le beau brun en déposant les verres sur la table.

\- C'est ton cas ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Moi je suis une légende dans le monde des sorciers, s'exclama-t-il tout sourire. On me nomme « L'étalon infatigable aux mille conquêtes ».

A l'écoute de cette tirade, le grand blond partit dans un éclat de rire comme il en avait rarement connu, ce qui plut à Blaise. C'était vraiment sympa de voir son ami sourire et rire au lieu de l'observer en train de broyer du noir, seul et triste. Quelques minutes passèrent, qui se transformèrent en heures quand le serpent blond se redressa sur ses jambes solides et fit face au métis, le regard perçant mais les traits beaucoup plus détendus et relaxés qu'à son arrivée.

\- Bon, trêve de bavardages, frappe-moi Blaise, dit-il d'une voix ferme.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Depuis la dernière fois, j'ai vraiment amélioré mon crochet du droit tu sais, sourit-il narquoisement ?

\- J'attends de voir ça, répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton.

Blaise se leva à son tour et le regarda droit dans les yeux, le sourire en coin. Il était peut-être plus petit mais il était vraiment plus costaud. Le métis pratiquait des sports de combat depuis bien plus longtemps que Drago.

\- Ah, avant de commencer… Bon anniversaire mon pote !

\- Merci vieu…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva projeté contre la table, quelques gouttes de sang perlant sur sa lèvre et son menton. Le combat venait de débuter.

* * *

Hermione, allongée dans son lit, les yeux clos, luttait pour s'endormir, à croire que le sommeil avait décidé de la snober ce soir. A chaque fois qu'elle se sentait glisser dans le monde des songes, la vision de Malefoy enlaçant Mademoiselle Sainte Nitouche ne cessant de germer dans son imagination débordante. Et bordel, qu'est-ce que ça la foutait en rogne ! Dire qu'elle s'était cassée la tête pour lui et que c'était une autre personne qui profitait de la gratitude du Serpentard. Elle les détestait vraiment tous, que ce soit Malefoy, Greengrass et même Harry tiens ! Après tout il avait été d'accord de s'allier à elle pour le faire sortir du Ministère.

Toujours décomposée par cette soirée ratée, la Gryffondor se retourna une énième fois dans son lit quand elle perçut le son de la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrait. Elle n'eut même pas à se relever pour reconnaitre la démarche de son époux, bien qu'elle semblait bien moins robotique que d'habitude. Résolue à ne pas lui parler et à faire semblant de dormir, elle serra les dents et patienta sans qu'il ne prononce le moindre mot. Mais que faisait-il bon sang ? Pourquoi ne disait-il rien et restait-il là à la regarder ? Elle allait craquer quand finalement elle sentit le matelas s'enfoncer, il venait contre toute attente de s'assoir sur le lit.

\- Granger... Je sais que tu ne dors pas, chuchota-t-il sur un ton étrangement doux. Allez, lève-toi.

Certainement pas ! Il n'était pas le prince de Serpentard ici, hors de question qu'elle se laisse une fois de plus embobinée par son air contrit.

\- Ne fais pas ta tête de mule Granger, il n'est pas si tard que ça, tu peux...

\- Pas si tard ? cria-t-elle en se redressant d'un coup. Non mais tu plaisantes ? Il est presque 4h du matin !

La pénombre ambiante de la chambre cachait le visage du serpent blond ce qui était préférable, avec sa satanée belle gueule, il y avait des chances qu'elle oublie sa colère.

\- Voyons Granger, nous sommes jeunes et demain c'est samedi, dit-il, visiblement amusé.

\- J'aime avoir un rythme de vie sain, claqua-t-elle fermement.

\- Hum... Ça ne m'a pas sauté aux yeux quand je t'ai trouvé en train de cuisiner en plein milieu de la nuit...

\- C'était pour ton anniversaire ! cingla la lionne quand elle se mordit la langue, agacée d'avoir abordé ce sujet humiliant.

Qu'il était gentil de lui rappeler qu'elle avait été une parfaite imbécile en cherchant à lui faire plaisir. Constatant que son interlocuteur se murait à nouveau dans le silence, Hermione se résigna à allumer la lumière et agrippa sa baguette, bien décidée à l'envoyer valser hors de sa chambre.

\- Maintenant Malefoy, je te préviens, je vais..., commença-t-elle quand ses yeux se posèrent son sur mari.

Méconnaissable. Son visage était couvert d'ecchymoses, sa lèvre était fendue, son œil gauche presque fermé et gonflé. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il revenait dans cet état, est-ce que quelqu'un le tabassait parce qu'il était un ancien Mangemort ?

\- Tu ne me poses pas de questions ? s'enquit-il, surpris.

\- De toute façon tu ne diras rien alors à quoi bon..., marmonna la jeune femme en abaissant sa baguette.

\- Tu ne comptes plus m'attaquer ?

-Tu es tellement en mauvais état que je ne veux pas en rajouter, dit-elle sèchement.

Puis son regard tomba sur ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains... le gâteau. Qui bien sûr ne ressemblait absolument plus à une pâtisserie mais plutôt à un magma informe. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire de ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? soupira-t-elle, fatiguée. Je n'ai plus, ni le courage, ni l'envie d'être l'exutoire de tes problèmes personnels.

Malgré sa paupière mi-close, son regard était vif, pénétrant, déstabilisant. Même avec la tronche fracassée il réussissait à dégager quelque de chose de magnétique, d'animal, et cela l'excédait plus que tout.

\- J'ai envie d'y goûter, murmura-t-il sans la lâcher du regard.

\- A quoi ? A ce truc ? siffla-t-elle en scrutant ce qui restait du gâteau. Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que c'est le premier gâteau d'anniversaire qu'on me prépare depuis... depuis des années alors... J'aimerais vraiment en manger..., souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres, la mine basse.

Et voilà, l'homme malade et distant s'était transformé en un gamin penaud et attendrissant... Dieu qu'elle le détestait ! A croire qu'il savait où et comment appuyer pour la faire flancher, qu'il s'amusait à jouer sur la corde sensible, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à rester de marbre. Foutu Serpentard !

\- Et tu ne peux pas le manger tout seul ?

\- Il est normal que tu goûtes à ta préparation, non ? s'étonna-t-il sincèrement.

\- Tu veux voir si je meurs empoisonnée avant toi, c'est ça ? le questionna-t-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Je suis certain que tu survivrais à n'importe quel poison, coriace comme tu es ! s'exclama-t-il hilare.

C'était la première fois, la toute première fois depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, non, carrément depuis Poudlard, qu'elle le voyait en train de rire franchement, sans moue dédaigneuse ou rictus méprisant. Le timbre de son rire sembla réchauffer le cœur de la Gryffondor, comme si elle buvait un café bouillant et qu'elle le sentait couler lentement dans sa gorge avant de finir dans son ventre. C'était agréable et excitant. Perplexe face à cette nouvelle facette qu'il lui dévoilait, Hermione trempa son doigt dans la crème douteuse et l'amena à sa bouche, anxieuse. Ah, finalement, c'était assez bon !

\- C'est succulent, je suis vraiment un prodige en tout ! déclara-t-elle fièrement en relevant les yeux vers lui, certaine de le voir en train de sourire, quand elle constata qu'elle se trompait.

Drago avait les yeux rivés sur elle, alternant son regard de sa main à semblerait-il sa bouche. Plus aucun sourire, plus aucune moue coupable, il affichait à nouveau ce visage impénétrable aux traits tirés et à la mâchoire soudée. Par Merlin, que s'était-il passé dans cette fraction de seconde pour qu'il se cache à nouveau derrière ce masque impavide ? Quelles émotions essayait-il de faire taire ? Déboussolée face à ce nouveau revirement, Hermione décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de le pousser dans ses extrêmes, et tant pis si ça ne plaisait pas à Monsieur ! Sure de son choix, la lionne espiègle dans l'âme même si elle s'évertuait à le cacher, plongea à nouveau son index dans la crème épaisse et la déposa sur la joue du Serpent, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce tant il ne s'y attendait pas.

\- Et voilà ! Comme ça je ne serai plus là seule à être toujours barbouillée d'aliments en tout genre !

Bon, il ne réagissait toujours pas, là ça devenait inquiétant. Peut-être que c'était un genre d'automate et qu'en ce moment il était éteint ? C'était tout à fait possible vu l'étrangeté de cet homme.

\- Allo la lune, ici la terre ! Il y a quelqu'un ? railla-t-elle en tapotant doucement sur la tête blonde de son mari complètement déconnecté.

D'un geste rapide il lui attrapa la main sans un mot et continua de la fixer sans ciller, l'expression sérieuse et la mine fermée. Il la maintenait fermement mais sans lui faire mal, elle remarqua d'ailleurs qu'une fois encore ses phalanges étaient aussi amochées que son visage, ce qui ne sembla pas le déranger outre mesure. Non, il se contentait de l'observer, sa puissante main serrant la sienne. Mal à l'aise, Hermione allait amorcer un début de conversation quand il fit lentement glisser sa main sur sa joue, se servant de ses doigts pour nettoyer la crème qu'elle venait de lui coller dessus. Ce moment dura longtemps et ni elle ni lui ne prononcèrent le moindre mot, tant cette situation était surréaliste. Alors que la joue du jeune homme était propre mais que ses doigts à elle étaient plein de crème, il approcha dangereusement sa main emprisonnée vers sa bouche aux lèvres gercées et fendues. Sentant son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, pensant qu'il allait lécher ses doigts, la jeune femme brune pris peur et s'arracha de la prise du grand homme.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Malefoy..., marmotta-t-elle dans le but de dissiper sa gêne.

Sans le regarder, elle essuya sa main sur son short, son cœur refusant de reprendre un rythme normal. Est-ce qu'il comptait vraiment faire ce qu'elle avait cru qu'il allait faire ou bien est-ce qu'elle avait transformé un de ses songes torrides et fantasmagories en quelque chose de plus réel ? Maudit soit sa foutue imagination !

Risquant un nouveau coup d'œil dans la direction du grand mâle, elle s'aperçut, soulagée, qu'il ne la scrutait plus. A la place il tentait tant bien que mal de prendre une part de gâteau pour l'enfourner dans sa bouche, éclaboussant ses vêtements de crème au passage. C'était amusant de le voir les mains sales, la gueule cassée, en pyjama et tranquillement assis sur son lit en train de manger du gâteau. Ce Serpentard était définitivement pleins de surprises !

\- Je me suis battu avec Blaise, lâcha-t-il subitement.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Je ne me suis pris la tête avec Blaise qu'une seule et unique fois, et il m'avait à l'époque éclaté la tronche, avoua-t-il en souriant.

\- Il t'avait frappé ? demanda la lionne, estomaquée.

C'était vrai que le métis semblait plutôt solide de prime abord, mais de là à tabasser son ami, c'était sidérant.

\- En fait je m'étais attendu à un duel à la baguette mais Blaise est quelqu'un d'entier, et il préfère sentir la chair se ratatiner sous son poing plutôt que de jeter un sort avec sa baguette de loin, dit-il amusé, comme s'il décrivait un trait de caractère qu'il affectionnait chez son comparse.

\- Mais si je comprends bien, ce n'était pas le cas ce soir, non ?

\- Tout à fait, on s'est juste battu, répondit-il simplement en haussant les épaules. Ça permet de relâcher la pression de temps en temps.

La Gryffondor ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi s'envoyer des coups de poings au visage pouvait détendre qui que ce soit. Néanmoins, elle se dit que ça devait être un truc d'hommes et que ça ne la regardait pas. De plus, quelque part, elle était heureuse qu'il ait partagé quelque chose de privé avec elle, de lui-même, sans qu'elle n'ait eu besoin d'insister. Alors qu'elle était en train d'imaginer les deux Serpentards en train de se battre comme deux chiffonniers, une idée germa dans son esprit. D'un bond elle s'extirpa de son lit et gagna le salon, furetant dans ses étagères de cassettes vidéo. Du coin de l'œil elle aperçut son époux la suivre en silence, le gâteau dans les mains et la mine perplexe.

\- Ah ! Je l'ai trouvé ! s'écria-t-elle, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Fight Club, le film qu'il te faut !

Elle mit la VHS dans le magnétoscope, attrapa le gâteau, le mis à la poubelle – ils avaient mangé ce qu'ils avaient pu de ce truc – et prit place sur le canapé, la télécommande dans la main.

\- Tu vas voir Malefoy, tu vas adorer, certifia la jeune femme en se blottissant contre un coussin.

\- Très bien, mais attends un instant, je reviens tout de suite, fit-il en s'éclipsant dans sa chambre.

La petite femme brune patienta quelques minutes quand elle le vit revenir, un paquet de bonbons entre les mains. Il s'assit doucement à côté d'elle et non pas à l'autre bout du canapé comme elle aurait pu s'y attendre, et déposa le paquet sur ses genoux, l'invitant poliment à piocher dedans dès qu'elle le souhaitait. Peut-être que de partager des coups avec Blaise était vraiment bénéfique pour lui enfin de compte. Malgré cela, une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de l'agacer en lui répétant :

 _« Il était peut-être chez Blaise à un moment donné, mais il a aussi dû rejoindre sa petite-amie pour pouvoir fêter son anniversaire avec elle, bien au chaud dans un lit... »._

Peut-être bien... Mais au lieu de passer la nuit avec cette femme, il avait préféré revenir ici, dans cet appartement qu'ils partageaient tous les deux, pour manger ensemble un gâteau informe et regarder un film moldu. Et ça, c'était chouette, vraiment, carrément, indubitablement chouette !

* * *

C'était démentiel, ce film était une tuerie, jamais il n'avait été à ce point happé par quelque chose ! L'univers sombre, l'insomnie, les bastons, la folie... Merde, il se reconnaissait complètement dans cette histoire, dans ces personnages. Vraiment, cette petite femme n'aurait pas pu trouver un meilleur cadeau pour son anniversaire que celui-ci. Son regard glissa lentement du poste de télévision à la minuscule masse affalée contre lui, sur son épaule, un petit filet de bave coulant discrètement sur son menton qu'il essuya machinalement du dos de la main en souriant. A vrai dire, elle s'était endormie dès les quinze premières minutes de film et il en avait profité pour la caler dans ses bras, ni vu ni connu. C'était tellement apaisant de sentir son souffle contre sa peau, d'entendre son cœur battre contre son bras, de ressentir l'envie de la toucher même s'il se gardait bien de le faire. Le simple fait d'en avoir envie était assez miraculeux en soi. Dire qu'il avait eu peur de ne plus pouvoir désirer une femme à nouveau, quelle erreur, Blaise ne s'était pas trompé. Quand il avait tenu cette petite main dégoulinant de crème, alléchante, attirante, il avait été à deux doigts de passer sa langue sur chacun de ses doigts et de se délecter de son goût. Mais grâce au ciel, elle avait prestement retiré sa main avant qu'il ne craque.

C'était insolite pour le jeune homme de ressentir à nouveau cette envie presque exigeante de toucher une femme, de vouloir sentir ses courbes se lover contre lui. Ses premiers émois charnels avaient commencé pendant sa puberté et malgré ses fanfaronnades de l'époque, il n'avait jamais osé passer le cap, même si certaines demoiselles ne se seraient très certainement pas refusées à lui. Puis le Mage Noir avait débarqué et avait foutu sa vie en l'air. Comment prendre du plaisir avec une femme quand on a été pendant deux longues années spectateur de la souffrance, des sévices, des viols, de la torture et que pire, on ne faisait même pas parti du bon camp. Tout ce qui aurait pu lui procurer du plaisir avait disparu, remplacé par la culpabilité et la honte. Mais pas ce soir, pas cette nuit. Maintenant il se sentait presque serein, et malgré ses déboires avec Astoria, cette journée avait surement été une des plus positives qu'il ait vécues depuis bien longtemps.

 _La lionne qui gigote un peu, lui qui resserre son étreinte, le film qui se termine_.

Et si elle se réveillait ? Si elle le repoussait ? Si au contraire elle l'embrassait ? Non, ça c'était impossible, elle avait révélé par le passé qu'elle le trouvait beau, pas qu'elle voulait se donner entièrement à lui. Parce qu'au final, qu'est-ce qui avait changé pour elle ? Il restait ce faux mari, ce Serpentard qui l'avait insulté allégrement à Poudlard. Cet homme violent et torturé qui se noyait dans sa mélancolie. Ses cadeaux, ses gestes d'attentions auraient pu être une preuve de l'attachement qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, mais connaissant la Gryffondor et sa générosité exacerbée, ça ne prouvait rien. D'ailleurs lui-même devait réfléchir à sa propre situation afin d'adapter son attitude en fonction de leur relation. Il ne la détestait plus, c'était évident. Elle était plus qu'une connaissance, c'était certain. Pouvait-on déjà parler d'amie ? Est-ce qu'elle appartenait à cette catégorie très rare de personnes en qui il pouvait faire confiance ? Désorienté, il darda un regard perdu sur la petite femme posée contre lui, ses cheveux tombant sur son épaule dans une masse emmêlée. C'était Hermione Granger, c'était une Gryffondor, la meilleure amie de Saint Potter et de cet idiot de Weasley, ils n'évoluaient pas dans le même monde. Pansy, Théodore ou même Blaise étaient tous les trois passés par les mêmes galères que lui, certes avec plus de courage et de persévérance mais leur passif de sang-pur les liait. Ce n'était pas le cas de cette femme, elle était différente de lui, en fait elle représentait son exact contraire, il était donc impensable de lui faire pleinement confiance, même si elle était la seule à connaitre son secret concernant la Marque.

Il éteignit la télévision, drapa le corps de son épouse endormie d'une couverture et s'en alla dans sa chambre, le cerveau en ébullition. Le jeune garçon était loin de se douter qu'il pouvait faire preuve d'autant de sollicitude envers autrui et surtout à l'égard de cette petite gonzesse qu'il avait tant méprisé par le passé. Les muscles noueux et trop épuisé pour prendre une douche, Drago se contenta de retirer ses vêtements sales pour rester en caleçon, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais tant la vue de son corps le dégoutait. S'asseyent sur le bord de son lit, il contempla avec distance la Marque sur son bras, puis glissa son regard sur les cicatrices qu'il devait à cette enflure de Potter. En levant ses yeux, ses prunelles grises rencontrèrent le grand miroir posé en face de lui et ce qu'il y voyait était un homme pâle aux jambes trop longues, aux épaules voutées et aux yeux cernés, comme toujours. Mais une chose changeait aujourd'hui, il pouvait apercevoir une petite bosse se former dans son caleçon et cette simple vision le fit sourire de contentement. Hermione Granger était peut-être une miss-je-sais-tout agaçante et trop sure d'elle, il n'empêche que grâce à elle, il avait presque le sentiment d'être un homme.

Se dressant sur ses pieds, le regard toujours rivé à son reflet, il s'avança à pas lents et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du miroir. Il approcha son visage de la glace et passa une main sur ses joues trop creusées, sur sa mâchoire trop carrée, sur son nez trop pointu, sur ses cernes trop marquées, détaillant chacun de ses traits avec minutie. Il fit ensuite glisser sa main le long de son cou trop haut puis de ses épaules trop solides, ses séances avec Blaise ayant beaucoup trop changé sa physionomie svelte et gracieuse qu'il appréciait adolescent. Sa main descendit jusqu'à son torse et son ventre, frissonnant d'effroi en sentant la peau plus rêche de ses cicatrices sous ses doigts. Est-ce qu'un jour une femme acceptera de toucher ce corps ingrat ? De caresser cette peau abîmée ? D'embrasser ce visage blafard ? Est-ce que Granger serait assez folle pour accepter d'entourer de ses bras frêles sa grande silhouette mal proportionnée ? De poser ses lèvres pleines et douces sur les siennes sèches et amochées ? De caresser tendrement ses cheveux blonds trop fins et sans tenue ?

Imaginer la lionne en train l'embrasser était si invraisemblable qu'il en aurait ri, mais en réalité, il était loin, très loin d'en rire. De sa main gauche il titilla ses lèvres craquelées tandis que de sa main droite il frôlait délicatement sa virilité. Cette femme était tellement petite que pour l'embrasser il devrait se plier en deux ou peut-être la soulever contre lui, oui, ce serait mieux. Il la porterait et la plaquerait contre le mur pendant qu'elle s'accrocherait frénétiquement à ses épaules, collant sa langue à la sienne, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau, gémissant sincèrement à chaque mouvement lascif qu'il ferait contre elle. Il baisserait les yeux pour contempler ses petits seins plaqués contre son torse, les bretelles de son débardeur glissant sur ses épaules. Qu'est-ce que ce serait bon de la sentir contre lui, pantelante de désir inassouvi, le suppliant de la combler rapidement.

 _Sa respiration qui s'accélère, son front qui heurte le miroir, ses doigts qui s'enroulent autour de son sexe durci par l'excitation._

Ce serait tellement agréable de plonger dans sa chevelure aux senteurs fruitées, de les agripper fermement, de palper sa peau douce, d'en dessiner chaque contour de ses doigts, de s'abreuver de son parfum à en perdre la raison. Il pourrait lécher, sucer, mordre sa fine peau à la base de son cou et elle arquerait son dos, se pressant encore davantage contre lui, les lèvres entrouvertes et luisantes de salive. Sa poitrine menacerait de sortir de son débardeur, ses plaintes se transformeraient en cris, ses prunelles marron le fixeraient avec envie et délectation. Elle serait entre ses mains, les joues rouges et le corps en sueur... Elle serait entièrement à lui, elle serait la victime de sa violente passion.

 _Son souffle qui devient plus erratique, son corps qui est en nage, sa main qui s'active de plus en plus vite sur son organe brûlant et gonflé, prêt à exploser._

Elle gémirait, soufflerait, crierait son prénom, sa petite langue malicieuse serait partout sur lui, ses cuisses remontées à cheval contre lui dégoulineraient de son plaisir alors qu'il ne serait même pas encore en elle. Il la dominerait, il aurait l'ascendant, il la comblerait de bonheur comme jamais un homme ne l'aurait fait, comme jamais Weasley ne l'aurait fait. Il plongerait en elle brutalement et elle hurlerait de contentement, heureuse de le sentir en elle, dans son corps, entre ses cuisses. Pendant ce moment, elle ne serait qu'à lui et il ne serait qu'à elle dans un seul corps, une seule union, un seul être. Il la prendrait, encore et encore, sans réfléchir, sans douter, sans craindre de ne pas être à la hauteur. Ce serait parfait, elle serait parfaite.

Drago sentit comme une vague d'adrénaline déferler sur lui et se concentrer dans son membre en érection quand il explosa dans un râle contenu. Merde, c'était encore mieux que dans ses souvenirs, comment avait-il fait pour se passer de ce petit bonheur ? Le corps lourd et les yeux mi-clos, Drago s'effondra sur son lit, le souffle court. Dire qu'il s'était branlé en fantasmant sur Granger, c'était franchement aberrant mais étrangement il ne se sentait pas honteux d'avoir pensé à elle pendant qu'il se faisait du bien, c'était en quelque sorte logique. Sans qu'elle ne soit une véritable épouse ou même une amie en qui il pouvait entièrement avoir confiance, elle restait la femme qui était la plus proche de lui en ce moment, et de fait, celle avec qui il partageait le plus de son intimité. Il aurait pu se torturer, affirmer que jamais il n'aurait dû ressentir de désir sexuel pour une née-moldue, ancienne Gryffondor et meilleure amie de Potter de surcroit, mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il s'en foutait ! Le désir charnel, le besoin de tendresse, de perdre la tête dans les bras d'une femme, tous ces sentiments lui était inconnus et il pensait qu'à une chose, les vivre enfin. Peu importait le sang ou le rang de celle-ci, il ne comptait pas l'épouser – bien que théoriquement ce fût déjà le cas – mais juste redevenir un homme dans ses bras. Et les petits bras de Granger seraient parfaits pour lui.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Alors pour commencer, je voulais vous remercier concernant vos reviews concernant mon précédent chapitre. J'ai pu remarquer que le comportement de Drago en avait énervé pas mal, jugeant que c'était un homme qui ne pensait qu'avec ce qu'il a entre les jambes. C'est vrai que vu la façon dont s'était déroulé la scène, on pouvait penser ça de lui mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous réconciliera un peu avec son personnage, parce qu'au final le pauvre, il morfle pas mal niveau relation charnelle ;) D'ailleurs j'avais sous-entendu son "état" quelques fois, surtout dans les scènes avec Astoria. Du coup j'espère que ce Drago ne va pas trop vous déstabiliser, car j'ai justement souhaité ne pas en faire un chaud lapin aux multiples conquêtes, prendre à contre-pieds les idées reçues qu'on peut se faire de ce personnage (idée que j'ai déjà eu dans La rancune d'un serpent où c'est plutôt un homme à femmes haha).**

 **Astoria aussi est plus complexe dans cette histoire, en fait dans mes histoires j'en fait toujours un personnage qu'on aime pas forcément mais qui n'est pas juste tout noir ou tout blanc, j'aime bien la nuance et elle en fait partie ! Hermione aussi est compliquée, qu'est-ce qu'elle ressent vraiment pour Drago ? Est-elle trop gentille ou trop sensible ? Pourquoi agit-elle comme ça avec lui ? Bref, que des personnages un peu bizarres haha**

 **J'espère vraiment que cette histoire et que ce chapitre vous plait, j'ai un peu peur que le fait que je ne mette pas d'action réelle dans cette histoire vous lasse ! J'aimerais vraiment que même les lectrices anonymes et fantômes me laissent une petite review, histoire que je sache si ce dans que je me suis lancée plait réellement, car j'aime beaucoup écrire cette histoire, même si hélas trop peu de temps pour poster plus rapidement ! Hâte de lire vos reviews !**

 **Note : Fight Club est un super film assez violent avec Brad Pitt et Edward Norton. Je ne peux que le conseiller mais pas pour les trop jeunes !**


	8. Le jour où elles se sont confrontées

L'esprit embrumé et les paupières lourdes, Hermione s'extirpa de ses songes en s'étirant mollement sur le canapé... Sur le canapé ? En effet, elle se trouvait dans le salon, une couverte sur ses jambes et un coussin sous sa tête. Est-ce que c'était Malefoy qui l'avait bordé, avec tant de précaution et de...

\- Bon la grosse feignasse, on se réveille ? tempêta une voix forte.

Se croyant seule dans la pièce, Hermione arqua le dos pour voir d'où provenait la voix rauque de son époux. De la cuisine, Drago Malefoy était en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner, comme le ferait n'importe qui mais venant de lui, de cet ancien enfant-gâté, c'était tout bonnement incroyable.

\- Je dois encore être en train de dormir..., marmonna-t-elle en se grattant la tête.

\- Ça voudrait dire que tu rêverais de moi ? rétorqua le grand blond ironique.

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois..., commença-t-elle évasivement quand elle se plaqua les mains contre la bouche.

Ce bonhomme-là était assez sarcastique et moqueur pour qu'elle n'avoue pas ce qui pourrait être un sujet de railleries pendant très longtemps. Avec un peu de chance il n'avait rien entendu, en tout cas il ne releva pas cette dernière remarque, merci Merlin ! Tout en l'observant en silence, Hermione ne put que reconnaître que ce salaud était toujours aussi beau et ce malgré sa gueule cassée. En fait c'était fou mais ça lui donnait même un certain charme, encore plus animal et magnétique. Mais elle était déçue de constater qu'il avait revêtu son costume noir, rien n'était plus agréable de se réveiller le matin et d'être la seule à le voir en pyjama et échevelé.

\- Tu sors quelque part aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle en baillant et en piochant une des crêpes qu'il avait préparé.

\- Alors, elles sont bonnes ?

\- Succulentes ! sourit-elle la bouche pleine avant de s'attaquer à une autre avec un peu de cette confiture qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis un petit moment maintenant.

Et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle crut apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage amoché du grand blond. Dire qu'elle s'était endormie comme une petite vieille hier alors qu'elle aurait pu profiter de cette occasion pour essayer de se rapprocher de lui, amicalement bien entendu.

\- Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu comptais faire aujourd'hui, reprit la lionne après une gorgée de jus d'orange frais.

Est-ce qu'il l'avait pressé rien que pour elle ?

\- J'ai dans l'idée de profiter du beau temps et d'aller me promener.

\- Chouette idée !

\- Est-ce que tu serais d'humeur à m'accompagner ? s'enquit-il poliment.

Hermione faillit recracher le jus d'orange qu'elle était en train de boire et s'étouffa en toussotant pour retrouver sa respiration. Ce n'était pas possible, il l'avait réellement invité à sortir avec lui ?

\- Sor... sortir tous les... les deux ? bégaya la jeune femme entre deux quintes de toux.

\- Ça te surprend tant que ça ? s'étonna le Serpentard en haussant nonchalamment les épaules. Je n'ai rien à faire de mon samedi, je pense que c'est aussi ton cas, alors autant passer ce temps libre ensemble et en-dehors de cet appartement.

Elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi contente à l'idée de se balader avec Malefoy, son cœur n'aurait pas dû battre plus fort dans sa poitrine et une agréable chaleur n'aurait pas dû se diffuser dans son ventre. Maudit soit son corps de jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans condamnée à réagir à la présence d'un bel homme, enfin à celle de son mari plus exactement.

\- Tu me le proposes si gentiment que je ne peux pas refuser, rétorqua-t-elle avec toute la distance qu'elle pouvait témoigner. Pour quelle heure dois-je être prête ?

\- Dans une heure et Granger... Essaies de faire un petit effort et d'être présentable pour changer, railla-t-il d'un sourire narquois.

Préférant ne pas répondre à sa petite attaque gratuite mais pas vraiment méchante, Hermione fila dans sa chambre, bien décidée à se faire la plus jolie possible, histoire de lui faire fermer son caquet à cet idiot !

Une jolie robe à fleurs vaporeuse, un petit gilet blanc et une paire de sandales brunes munies d'un léger talon. Le tout avec un petit sac marron en toile. Le printemps était là, autant en profiter et surtout ne pas paraître vulgaire ou provocante. Un léger maquillage, son chignon fétiche mais avec quelques barrettes dans les cheveux histoire de donner un peu plus de classe à sa chevelure rebelle. Un dernier coup d'œil au miroir la fit sourire de toutes ses dents : elle était plus que présentable.

\- Arrête de sourire béatement comme ça triple idiote, ce n'est que Malefoy et une petite sortie, rien de plus..., se sermonna-t-elle à voix haute sans pour autant réussir à se départir de son sourire.

Ravie de rejoindre son époux pour lui montrer qu'elle avait réussi à se mettre en valeur, elle fut déçue de constater qu'il lui accorda à peine un regard, pressé qu'il était de s'en aller rapidement.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, tu t'es jeté un sort ou quoi ? bougonna-t-il en enfilant prestement sa veste de costume.

\- On a tout notre temps, non ? répliqua-t-elle en se mettant discrètement un peu de rouge à lèvre, couleur rose pâle.

Ce n'était pas de la coquetterie... Quoique peut-être un petit peu mais de temps en temps ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

\- Bon allez, on y va ! grogna-t-il en attrapant sa main sans qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste.

Les murs blancs de leur appartement furent remplacés par un magnifique et somptueux jardin fleuri, qui s'épandait à perte de vue. C'était adorable de sa part de l'amener dans un parc, il devait se douter de son amour pour les fleurs et les plantes. Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de contempler le paysage que déjà son mari la trainait rapidement sur le sentier. Elle se sentait bête d'être gênée parce qu'il lui tenait toujours la main, à croire qu'elle était redevenue l'adolescente timide et mijaurée de Poudlard, peut-être n'avait-elle jamais cessé de l'être après tout.

Malgré la marche rapide que Malefoy l'obligeait à tenir et bien qu'elle ne puisse pas flâner au gré de son envie, elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir pensé à lui demander de l'accompagner, elle ne pensait pas du tout qu'ils étaient assez proches pour qu'il souhaite passer du temps en sa compagnie en-dehors de l'appartement. Peut-être même qu'il comptait lui faire une surprise pour la remercier de leur courte escapade à Pré-au-Lard ? Alors qu'Hermione partait dans des conjonctures toutes plus folles les unes que les autres, le grand homme blond ralentit son allure et serra davantage sa main, au point de lui faire légèrement mal.

\- Malefoy... Tu me fais un peu mal... Pourrais-tu..., quand elle s'arrêta net de parler.

Elle s'était trompée, il ne l'avait pas emmené dans un parc mais dans un immense jardin d'une propriété privée, sa putain de propriété privée. Devant elle se dressait le lugubre et majestueux manoir des Malefoy. Interdite face à ce spectacle, Hermione tenta de se dégager de la forte poigne de son époux sans succès, ce petit connard ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher.

\- Lâche ma main tout de suite, dit-elle fermement, les yeux rivés sur cette horrible façade glauque à souhait.

\- Pas question que tu transplanes dès que je t'aurai lâché, répondit-il en resserrant encore son étreinte.

Sentant montée en elle une vague de colère, Hermione se débattit avec force et propulsa le jeune homme plus loin.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu trainé ici ? s'écria-t-elle, furieuse de se retrouver dans cet endroit où tant de mauvais souvenirs hantaient les lieux.

\- Ma mère nous a invité, tous les deux, pour mon anniversaire, répondit-il tranquillement bien qu'il affichait un splendide regard noir.

 _Colère qui se transforme en rage._

\- C'était pour ça tout ce cinéma ? La couette sur mes épaules la nuit, le petit-déjeuner ce matin, l'envie subite de se promener avec moi ? Tu voulais juste m'obliger à entrer dans... cette baraque ! cria-t-elle en pointant du doigt la grande bâtisse.

\- J'ai grandi Granger, je sais comment amadouer les gens qui m'entourent..., murmura-t-il narquoisement.

\- Espèce de sale petit...

De quoi pouvait-elle l'insulter au juste ? C'était elle-même qu'elle devrait injurier, dire qu'elle s'était comportée comme une gamine toute contente lors de son premier rendez-vous. Cet homme ne changerait pas, il restait une saleté de belette égoïste et sans cœur !

\- Il est hors de question que je foute un seul pied dans ta maison Malefoy, siffla-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Il faut que tu viennes, elle a insisté et...

\- Je n'en ai absolument rien à foutre ! le coupa-t-elle d'une voix forte. Si j'ai consenti avec joie à ne pas habiter dans ta baraque à la suite de notre mariage, ce n'est certainement pas pour m'y rendre aujourd'hui ! Jamais de la vie !

Considérant la conversation comme close, Hermione s'éloigna à grands pas du Serpentard et de sa maudite maison, pressée de se trouver en-dehors la propriété pour pouvoir transplaner, quand il l'agrippa violement et douloureusement par le bras, la projetant contre son torse solide.

\- Tu restes ici Granger…, susurra-t-il d'un ton acide à son oreille.

Sa main droite ne lâchait pas son bras tandis que de son autre main il plaquait son visage contre lui, la maintenant ainsi fermement contre son corps. Elle pouvait entendre les battements rapides de son cœur et sentir ce mélange de savon et de costume propre qui le recouvrait.

\- J'ai promis à ma mère de te conduire à elle aujourd'hui alors je compte bien tenir cette promesse, même si je dois te trainer par les cheveux pour y arriver.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité au lieu de me faire ce sketch du parfait mari ? grinça la lionne sans se débattre.

De toute façon il la tenait trop solidement pour qu'elle espère se munir de sa baguette et le repousser à l'aide d'un sort bien choisi.

\- Je commence à te connaitre petite lionne, je savais pertinemment que tu refuserais de m'accompagner si…

\- Dobby est mort dans cette maison, l'interrompit la Gryffondor dans un murmure. Dobby est mort et moi je me suis fait torturer à coup de Doloris par ta cinglée de tante dans cette maison. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas y retourner.

Hermione eut la vague impression que la pression de la main du jeune homme dans ses cheveux perdait en intensité, comme s'il ne l'emprisonnait plus mais la protégeait de quelque chose. Mais perdue dans ses tristes souvenirs, elle ne releva pas vraiment ce fait.

\- J'ai dû vivre des mois entiers dans cette maison, la maison de mon enfance, ma maison, et ce aux côtés du Mage Noir, dit-il dans un souffle. Pendant tout ce temps j'étais mort de peur et j'ai dû assister à des actes… inqualifiables. Mais c'est ma maison, mon manoir, mon refuge et c'est aussi celui de ma mère. Alors, Granger, essaies de prendre sur toi et de me rendre ce service. Je peux te jurer que je te rendrai la pareille.

Pendant qu'il parlait, elle avait pu sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque à la peau sensible. Ils étaient proches, très proches, d'un point de vue externe on aurait même pu penser qu'ils étaient amoureusement enlacés l'un à l'autre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, elle luttait pour empêcher ses larmes de couler, elle bataillait pour ne pas se laisser à nouveau attendrir par la voix cassée et mélancolique de son mari, elle s'acharnait à essayer de vouloir le repousser, sans succès. Cet homme commençait à avoir une trop grande influence sur elle, elle se devait de remédier rapidement à ce problème. Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant alors qu'il semblait si démuni.

\- Très bien, mais je ne resterai pas longtemps, un café et je file, concéda la jeune femme en le repoussant doucement.

Dieu que ça avait été bon d'être enlacé par un homme, même s'il l'avait fait sans son consentement.

\- Bien, après si tu le souhaites, on pourra vraiment se promener et…

\- Sans façon ! répliqua-t-elle rapidement. J'ai commis l'erreur de penser qu'on pourrait passer un agréable moment ensemble, on ne m'y reprendra plus à l'avenir. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'oublie pas que tu me dois un service.

\- Très bien, grogna sobrement le serpent en joignant ses mains dans son dos, la tête haute.

Foutu Serpentard, pas même capable de dire merci ! C'est donc la mine basse et le cœur lourd que la jeune femme reprit la route aux côtés de son menteur de mari.

\- Hum… Granger, essaies de m'appeler pour mon prénom devant ma mère.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Elle sait déjà que notre mariage est une mascarade, s'étonna Hermione.

\- Certes, mais elle pensera que tu me prends de haut si tu m'appelles ainsi, avec ton air de première de la classe, glissa-t-il en grimaçant.

\- Mon air de première de la classe te dit zut ! Très bien, je vais faire un effort surhumain pour t'appeler par ton prénom…, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et voilà, ils y étaient, ils faisaient tous deux face à la massive porte en bois. Merlin, elle ne voulait pas entrer là-dedans, elle ne voulait pas boire un café avec Narcissa Malefoy, elle ne voulait pas raviver de vieux traumatismes. Soudain, le garçon blond se retourna et la regarda droit dans les yeux, de ses iris couleur acier et froids comma la nuit.

\- Tu m'as déjà appelé par mon prénom, chuchota-t-il soudainement, les lèvres pincées.

\- Certainement pas !

\- Si, hier soir, avant que je ne m'en aille, tu as prononcé mon prénom, insista le Serpentard. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

Oh, bien sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait, mais elle aurait préféré s'arracher la langue et en faire un pendentif plutôt que reconnaitre que dans un moment de faiblesse, elle avait osé l'appeler Drago, dans le but de le retenir près d'elle encore un moment. Il y avait assez d'instant humiliant dans sa vie pour qu'elle se permette d'y ajouter encore celui-ci.

\- Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, tu as dû rêver ou bien confondre avec ta petite-amie ! Maintenant, si tu le permets, j'aimerais en finir le plus vite possible avec ta mère. Alors, veux-tu nous faire entrer, s'il-te-plait ?

Voilà, il voulait d'une Hermione condescendante et hautaine, eh bien il l'avait à présent ! Fini les marques de gentillesse et les gestes tendres, bien qu'elle s'était déjà promis d'arrêter la veille… Enfin bref ! Il s'était joué d'elle encore une fois, il allait à présent devoir affronter la lionne des Gryffondor qu'il avait toujours connu ! Quoique la lionne en question n'était pas très à l'aise de voir la grande porte s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière elle, comme si on l'invitait et l'emprisonnait dans un genre de cauchemar ponctué de souvenirs désagréables.

* * *

Il n'était pas vraiment fier de sa conduite mais merde, si sa mère désirait quelque chose, il ferait tout pour la satisfaire, quel que soit le moyen utilisé pour y arriver. De plus, il fallait avouer que c'était assez drôle de retrouver la Gryffondor distante et guindée qu'il avait toujours connu. Puis de toute façon elle avait raison de se forger une carapace vu ce qui l'attendait avec sa mère. Le Manoir était sombre malgré l'éclat du soleil à l'extérieur, de nombreuses toiles représentant sa famille au complet étaient accrochées au mur, exagérant un peu plus cette atmosphère oppressante. Si lui-même était conscient de l'ambiance lourde qui régnait dans la maison, dans quel état devait se trouver son épouse, à arpenter les murs d'une bâtisse où abritaient bon nombre de fantômes.

Un petit coup d'œil dans sa direction le conforta dans cette idée, elle était à cran. Elle marchait le dos droit, les lèvres pincées, les sourcils froncés et les yeux plissés, signes qu'elle était prête à se battre et à se défendre si besoin. Au fond de lui il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant ainsi, de toutes les femmes qu'il avait connu, y compris Astoria, elle était bien la seule à oser faire face au dragon, à sa mère qu'il aimait tant.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes me faire une visite guidée des lieux ou est-ce que je vais finir par rencontrer ta mère ? houspilla la jeune femme, les traits tendus.

\- Tu es pressée de te retrouver en face d'elle ?

\- Autant pressée que j'étais de faire de toi mon époux, ricana-t-elle sans le regarder.

Mais lui l'observait, c'était si déroutant de voir cette petite Gryffondor se balader tranquillement chez lui qu'il ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard d'elle. Il n'avait jamais amené d'amis chez lui, parce qu'au final tout le monde voulait sympathiser avec lui mais aucun n'était prêt à passer la porte du Manoir des Malefoy. Et pourtant elle était là, comme toujours elle le surprenait, et dans le meilleur sens du terme.

\- Bonjour mon chéri.

 _Une voix grave et sévère qui retentit, la lionne qui sursaute, Drago qui se dirige vers sa mère et dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue._

\- Bonjour Mère, dit-il doucement. Tu l'as déjà rencontré à maintes reprises mais je pense que les présentations n'ont jamais été correctement faites... Voici Hermione Granger, ma femme, ajouta-t-il en attrapant délicatement le bras de sa jeune épouse.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était qu'elle était récalcitrante à l'idée de s'approcher de sa mère. C'était drôle de la voir si fermée alors qu'avec lui elle avait fait l'effort de lui parler, de le faire rire, de lui offrir un anniversaire et de le faire la désirer... Bien que ceci elle n'en n'était certainement pas consciente.

\- Bonjour jeune fille, Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de Drago, salua-t-elle sans un sourire.

\- Bonjour Madame, ravie de vous rencontrer, à nouveau…, répondit Hermione, la mine sombre.

Et le silence, pesant, lourd, chargé de mépris et de rancœurs. Lui qui n'était pourtant pas doué pour jouer le rôle d'hôte, devait aujourd'hui le revêtir. Les prenant toutes les deux par le bras, il les amena dans le salon et d'un coup de baguette magique, apporta le thé, le café et les gâteaux préparés par sa mère, qui se posèrent sur la table. La Gryffondor prit place sur un canapé et sa mère sur celui d'en face, laissant le jeune homme debout, entre elles deux, indécis. Devait-il s'assoir à côté de sa mère ou à côté de son épouse ? Théoriquement toutes les deux savaient que ce mariage n'était pas sincère, donc il était normal qu'il prenne place à côté de sa mère, cependant ce n'était pas pure bonté que sa femme avait accepté de pénétrer dans cette maison qu'elle détestait tant, il se devait donc la soutenir un minimum pour ne pas subir de représailles plus tard.

Son choix était fait et c'est mal à l'aise qu'il s'essaya à côté de son épouse. Il fit tout son possible pour ne pas croiser le regard de sa mère pendant qu'elle servait méticuleusement le thé à ses invités.

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous souhaitiez devenir professeur de Poudlard, dit tranquillement sa mère en buvant doucement son thé.

\- En effet, professeur de Métamorphose, répondit Hermione, sur la défensive

\- Avec pour objectif de représenter la maison Gryffondor en tant que directrice, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- J'envisage de devenir la directrice de l'école toute entière, sourit fièrement la lionne. J'ai toujours au de grands projets dans ma vie.

\- Comme celui d'épouser mon fils ? rétorqua Narcissa du tac au tac.

C'était assez comique de voir ces deux femmes, si différentes mais quelque part assez semblables, se faire face et se toiser du regard. Toutes deux se tenaient droites, les traits tirés et les épaules tendues. La seule différence était que sa mère respirait la tristesse et la solitude contrairement à son épouse qui semblait rayonner entre ces murs d'une sobriété digne.

\- Il me semblait que cette union était principalement de votre fait, répliqua Hermione sèchement.

\- Il y a des choses qui vous dépassent Mademoiselle Granger...

\- Je me permets de vous interrompre, mais je m'appelle Madame Malefoy maintenant.

Foutue Gryffondor insupportable ! C'était bien la première fois qu'elle insistait pour se faire appeler Malefoy.

\- D'ailleurs, je vous suis reconnaissante de m'avoir invité aujourd'hui, ajouta la lionne, son sourire crispé rivé aux lèves. Les quelques fois où nous nous sommes croisés, pour la signature des contrats, vous aviez semblé ne pas me voir.

\- J'étais seulement préoccupée mais soyez certaine, Mademoiselle Granger, qu'il est impossible de passer à côté de vous quand on entre dans une pièce, murmura sa mère, le regard perçant.

Il aurait été de bon ton qu'il se mêle à la conversation mais que pouvait-il bien dire ? Prendre le parti de sa mère et subir les foudres de la lionne une fois à l'appartement ou soutenir sa femme et décevoir sa mère ? Ces deux femmes étaient aussi entêtées qu'il l'était lui-même, ce qui prouvait bien que cette rencontre allait être très compliquée à gérer.

\- Tout comme votre fils, impossible de le louper ! plaisanta la jeune femme.

\- C'est une particularité des Malefoy, notre élégance dénote dans cette médiocrité dans laquelle la basse populace aime s'y complaire.

\- Je pensais plutôt à sa grande taille et à ses éternels costumes noirs, siffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bon, il était peut-être temps d'intervenir finalement.

\- Comment vous portez-vous mère ? s'enquit tendrement Drago.

\- Assez bien mon fils, mais je dors mal en ce moment, répondit Narcissa sans lâcher Hermione des yeux.

\- Je connais une très bonne recette de tisane à la camomille si vous le souhaitez, dit-aimablement Hermione, sans se départir de son sourire feint.

 _Pas de réponse. L'horloge qui sonne, les oiseaux qui chantent, le vieux parquet qui grince et elles, ces deux femmes au tempérament revêche qui refusent de baisser les yeux devant l'autre_.

Quand sa mère se décida enfin à rompre ce duel silencieux pour mieux attaquer.

\- Je ne peux dormir sereinement Mademoiselle Granger, parce que dès que je ferme les yeux, je vois mon fils unique bien aimé prisonnier d'un mariage honteux et déshonorant.

Il vit du coin de l'œil la petite femme brune sursauter, il y avait de quoi, lui-même ne s'était pas attendu à tant de virulence de la part de sa mère étant donné que c'était cette dernière qui avait eu l'idée de ce mariage. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour minimiser la violence de l'attaque, sa tendre mère le devança et s'adressa cette fois-ci à lui, le regard plus doux.

\- Si j'ai souhaité invité cette femme sous notre toit, c'est pour vous faire part à tous les deux de ma décision, déclara-t-elle le menton haut mais les mains nouées l'une à l'autre, signe de son angoisse, un autre point commun entre les deux femmes. Il est hors de question que tu subisses plus longtemps cette torture pour moi et mon bien-être Drago.

\- Mère...

\- Je vais dès lundi contacter le Ministère pour leur informer que j'ai changé d'avis, ce mariage sera annulé dans la semaine et tu ne seras plus obligé de vivre avec cette... femme... qui a contribué à l'arrestation de ton père.

Il aurait dû se sentir soulagé, prendre sa mère dans ses bras et foutre la lionne dehors en exultant de joie. Mais en agissant ainsi, sa mère perdrait l'unique chance de revoir son époux, qui malgré ses erreurs, restait l'amour de sa vie. Pouvait-il continuer à vivre alors qu'elle dépérissait de son côté ? Elle était sa mère, elle était sa vie, il était prêt à souffrir encore davantage tant qu'il la rendait heureuse.

Puis d'ailleurs, souffrait-il tant que ça avec Granger ? Certes elle était agaçante et par moment vraiment énervante, mais est-ce qu'il se sentait mal vis à vis de cette situation ? Au début oui, parce qu'il n'aimait personne et que merde quoi, c'était Granger ! Mais au final, il avait fêté son anniversaire sans en être contrarié, il s'était gavé de bonbons, avait découvert les films et surtout... il n'était plus seul. Alors, est-ce que c'était un si grand sacrifice de vivre avec Granger en sachant que ça permettrait à sa mère de ne plus survivre seule sans son conjoint tant regretté.

Non, peut-être pas... En fait, il n'était pas vraiment très motivé à l'idée de retourner vivre ici, seul avec sa mère, alors quand dans son appartement se trouvait une jeune femme qui éveillait en lui des émotions qui avaient disparu depuis trop longtemps. Certain de son choix et prêt à persuader sa mère de ne rien faire, il s'apprêta à parler quand il fut à nouveau pris de vitesse, mais par son épouse cette fois-ci.

\- Je ne compte ni annuler, ni divorcer Madame, cingla la petite brune. Je me suis engagée à vivre avec votre fils pendant trois ans et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de revenir sur ma parole.

\- Avouez plutôt que vous ne voulez pas perdre la place de professeur à Poudlard si justement méritée par la cooptation ! Vous retirez autant de bénéfice que moi à cette maudite union, seul Drago en paie les pots cassés.

C'était donc cela... Voilà pourquoi elle avait consenti à se marier avec lui. Bien entendu il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle nourrissait une quelconque affection à son égard, néanmoins il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle s'était montrée si agréable lors de la cérémonie de mariage. Il fallait bien faire bonne figure devant toute cette assemblée regroupant les professeurs de l'école.

\- Il est vrai que ce mariage a accéléré les choses cependant je serais prête à tout annuler si je reconnaissais faire souffrir votre enfant, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! tempêta la lionne, à bout de patience. Contrairement à vous, il a grandi, évolué et a fait d'énormes efforts pour favoriser au mieux notre cohabitation. J'ai donc décidé d'imiter son comportement louable et je pense que notre situation telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui, est tout à fait acceptable.

Elle était franchement jolie, dans sa petite robe à fleurs avec son chignon aux boucles sauvages sans oublier ses lèvres légèrement roses et brillantes. Elle était d'autant plus attirante alors qu'elle tenait tête à sa mère tout en restant polie. Si elle n'avait pas été Hermione Granger, s'il ne l'avait pas tant méprisé gosse, s'il pouvait faire abstraction de leur passé en commun catastrophique... il aurait pu ressentir à son égard de la réelle affection. Mais c'était impossible et la sorte de respect qu'elle lui inspirait aujourd'hui était déjà un immense pas en avant, sans oublier cet espèce de désir tapi au fond de lui qui surgissait dès qu'elle se montrait trop attentionnée à son égard.

Oh Merlin, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas remarqué que les deux dames s'étaient lancées dans une joute verbale.

\- Je pense que c'est à mon fils de décréter si oui ou non il souhaite poursuivre cette risible mascarade, conclut sévèrement sa mère avant de se tourner vers lui. Drago, qu'en penses-tu ?

Et à nouveau le silence, sauf que cette fois-ci deux paires d'yeux furibonds étaient rivés sur lui. Le courage n'avait jamais été sa plus grande qualité, bien au contraire, mais pour une fois il se fit violence et s'obligea à prendre une décision, certainement l'une des plus importantes de sa vie.

\- Mère, commença-t-il posément, cessez de vous tourmenter à ce sujet, cette idée était peut-être la vôtre mais j'y ai consenti sans aucun regret, croyez-moi. Je vous dois tout, mon éducation, mes biens, ma vie et c'est avec un immense plaisir que je la mets entre parenthèse pendant trois petites années si cela vous permet de le retrouver.

\- Drago, trois ans c'est très long, je n'aurais pas dû te pousser à...

\- Mère ! le coupa-t-elle plus vivement. Vous avez risqué votre vie en mentant au Mage Noir pour extirper Potter de ses griffes et ainsi me sauver. Vous avez supplié mon parrain pour qu'il fasse le Serment Inviolable de me protéger.

\- Mais c'est une née-moldue ! s'écria la grande dame en la pointant du doigt. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi en t'infligeant ce mariage

Drago posa sa main sur le bras de la Gryffondor pour l'empêcher de se lever et de s'en aller, après-tout elle n'était pas venue pour se faire insulter. Dire qu'à la place ils auraient pu en profiter pour se promener tranquillement sans se préoccuper de leurs différences, des non-dits et des conflits. Et les voilà, le cul posé sur un canapé, à devoir défier sa mère. Quelle galère !

\- Mère, je pensais qu'en sauvant Potter, vous aviez relégué aux oubliettes cette dictature du sang...

\- Je l'ai sauvé de la mort uniquement pour te savoir en vie ! Crois-tu que j'aurais risqué de tout perdre uniquement pour _l'élu_ ? grimaça-elle.

Hermione fulminait, peut-être que la lionne avait aussi crû, qu'au fond d'elle, sa mère voulait aider et participer à la défaite du Mage Noir.

\- Au final peu importe, conclut-il fermement. Si je me suis marié avec elle, c'était pour vous et je vous remercie de vous soucier tant de moi mais je suis un homme à présent, et c'est à mon tour de m'occuper de vous. De plus, je peux vous l'affirmer, vivre avec Hermione n'est pas si désagréable, bien au contraire.

La concernée pivota son visage estomaqué vers lui, interdite devant sa confidence. Le haussement de ses sourcils laissait supposer qu'elle hésitait à le croire ou si c'était une fois de plus un énième mensonge. Est-ce qu'il mentait ? Oui et non, en fait il n'en savait rien. Vivre avec elle était certes épuisant mais aussi stimulant.

Jugeant que cette rencontre désastreuse avait duré assez longtemps, Drago se releva gracieusement, attrapa la main de son épouse et fit une révérence à sa mère en la saluant chaleureusement :

\- Je reviendrai vous voir ce soir Mère, il est préférable d'en discuter tranquillement tous les deux.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, peu habituée à voir son fils prendre une décision différente de la sienne, Naricissa se contenta de hocher la tête tout en lançant un regard meurtrier à la jeune femme brune qui le lui rendit sans vergogne.

Pressé de quitter cette ambiance pesante, Drago se précipita en dehors de sa propriété, traînant derrière lui une Hermione plus que furibonde. Il allait transplaner avec elle quand elle se dégagea brusquement de sa poigne, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ta mère était une telle...

\- Je te conseille de ne surtout pas terminer ta phrase, la coupa-t-il aussitôt. Ma mère est ce qu'elle est et je l'ai trouvé plutôt courtoise étant donné...

\- Étant donné quoi ? Mes origines moldues ? s'écria -t-elle en se passant les main dans les cheveux, signe de son agacement.

Au passage elle avait ébouriffé ses boucles sauvages, lui donnant cet air de petite lionne agressive. Son énervement avait rougie ses joues et fait briller ses yeux, attribuant un éclat particulier à son visage. C'était assez agréable à regarder, peut-être devrait-il la mettre dans cet état plus souvent.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je me répéter Hermione ? Je n'accorde plus aucun crédit aux histoires de sang.

 _Son regard aux reflets doré qui le scrute, le détaille, le jauge. Telle une prédatrice prête à attaquer, accomplissant un cercle autour de lui, les sourcils froncés._

Elle était furieuse, sous tension mais elle parvenait à se contenir, comme la parfaite petite Gryffondor qu'elle avait toujours été.

\- Plus jamais Drago, averti la jeune femme du bout des lèvres. Tu ne me fais plus jamais un coup comme ça. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

Il hocha la tête, le visage impassible bien qu'en réalité, il était perplexe. Ils venaient de s'appeler par leur prénom respectif sans faux semblant, sans jouer la comédie, en toute simplicité. Peut-être que cette visite avait réussi à décoincer quelque chose entre eux, à faire disparaitre cette distance, ancien vestige de leur rivalité à Poudlard. Étrangement, Drago se plaisait à le croire, finalement ce n'était pas si aberrant d'entendre Hermione Malefoy Granger prononcer son prénom.

\- Allons-y, rentrons à la maison, murmura-t-il en lui tendant la main, prêt à transplaner.

\- Je ne crois pas… En fait, je préfère partir de mon côté et essayer de profiter de cette belle journée sans ta foutue présence horripilante.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle s'éclipsa. Merde, il se plantait sur toute la ligne, il n'y avait rien de décoincé, à présent elle le méprisait tellement qu'elle ne supportait même plus de rester en sa présence. Un poids sembla s'effondrer dans l'estomac du Serpentard et c'est tremblant qu'il regagna son appartement. Il était vide, calme, reposant mais étouffant. Peut-être qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, elle n'allait plus chercher sa compagnie, qu'elle refuserait de manger à ses côtés, qu'elle reculerait à chaque pas qu'il ferait dans sa direction. Le poids dans son ventre se fit plus lourd, l'incitant à s'allonger sur le canapé, l'avant-bras posé sur ses yeux, les protégeant ainsi du soleil.

\- Elle m'a appelé Drago… Deux fois… Elle est juste en colère, elle va se calmer et revenir vers moi… C'est certain…

Mais pourquoi diable aurait-elle envie de revenir vers un époux qu'elle ne voulait pas ? Sa générosité avait ses limites mais le jeune homme se savait égoïste, et il était hors de question qu'elle lui reprenne tout ce qu'elle lui avait offert : la sollicitude et le désir. Non, c'était impossible, impensable, elle allait rentrer apaisée et si sa colère devait persister, il la ferait disparaitre, de gré ou de force. Il était le seul à pouvoir être furieux, triste, agacé et incisif, cette femme devait rester l'être souriant, amusant et légèrement irritant qu'elle avait toujours été. C'était cet équilibre précaire qui stabilisait cette cohabitation forcée, et il était hors de question pour le Serpentard d'en être privé à présent.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Je suis vraiment désolée de ce retard, il est vrai que j'ai un peu délaissé ma fiction pendant ces quelques semaines ! J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Il est difficile de savoir sur quel pied danser avec Drago, un coup gentil, un coup profiteur... ;)

N'hésitez pas à me lasser vos impressions ! Gros bisous ^^


	9. Le jour où j'ai dansé

\- Alors Madame Malefoy, bientôt le grand départ ?

Toujours très peu habituée à être appelée ainsi, Hermione se contenta de hocher placidement la tête sans détourner son regard des contrats de publicité éparpillés sur son bureau. Elle ne partageait pas la bonne humeur de son collègue Alfred, surtout concernant la date de son départ pour Poudlard qui était encore bien trop éloignée à son goût. Hermione en avait plus qu'assez de son travail fastidieux, de ses horaires épuisants et surtout de sa cohabitation avec son époux. Depuis le mauvais coup qu'il lui avait fait il y a de ça quelques semaines, elle l'ignorait superbement et bien entendu le grand garçon ne se donnait absolument pas la peine de venir vers elle. Ca la décevait mais ne la surprenait guère, la fierté de cet homme dépassait l'entendement. Dans ses moments de faiblesse, elle se disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, qu'il ne s'était pas douté qu'un tel comportement la blesserait à ce point, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait jamais véritablement parlé du traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu dans cette bâtisse. Mais à chaque fois qu'une pensée de ce type effleurait son esprit, la réalité la rattrapait. Il l'avait pris pour une idiote en jouant la carte du mari charmant et attentionné, juste pour mieux la duper. Il devait être conscient de son charme et en avait joué allégrement, et elle, idiotement, s'était laissée bernée. Alors non, plus question de se faire avoir une nouvelle fois.

 _Les heures qui passent, la journée qui se termine, le soleil qui se couche et encore cette même boule au ventre en tranplanant à l'appartement._

Toujours cette pénombre, à croire qu'il savait parfaitement à quelle heure elle rentrait pour déserter la cuisine ou le salon. Quelque part ça la soulageait de ne pas le croiser, néanmoins son cœur se serrait chaque jour un peu plus, à son grand désarroi. Ayant grignotée un petit morceau avant de quitter le boulot, Hermione se contenta de balancer ses chaussures au loin et de défaire son chignon avant de pénétrer dans sa chambre, quand elle se stoppa net.

Son mari était là, juste devant elle, assit sur son lit, les coudes sur les genoux, le buste légèrement penché en avant, la mine fermée. Il portait encore son costume noir, peut-être venait-il tout juste de rentrer lui aussi. Mon Dieu, depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas vu ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas contemplé ce visage d'une blancheur magique, ses traits parfaits et son regard d'acier ? Cela semblait être une éternité et à cette simple vision, elle sentit son estomac se contracter. Elle le détestait mais Merlin qu'il était beau ce salopard. Beau et envoutant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre ? demanda-t-elle sèchement en jetant son sac au sol.

\- Tu rentres de plus en plus tard…

\- Et en quoi ça te concerne ? Sors d'ici tout de suite !

Pourquoi autant de hargne dans sa voix ? Pourquoi autant de colère dans son cœur ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ressentait autant de choses étranges et contradictoires pour cet homme ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi faible en sa présence ? Toutes ces questions la torturaient et la tourmentaient à la fois. D'autant plus que l'homme qui lui faisait face était la tranquillité même, bien loin de ce genre de questionnements absurdes.

\- Ca va durer encore combien de temps ? susurra-t-il en la fixant le regard noir.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ? Fous le camp de ma chambre !

\- Hermione !

Le grondement de sa voix la déstabilisa, il était tellement rare qu'il élève le ton. Elle le vit se relever lentement en soupirant, sans la lâcher des yeux, les muscles tendus. Il avait l'air en colère et étrangement, elle se sentit toute petite devant cet homme immense qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Minuscule mais pas apeurée, elle était Hermione Granger, jamais elle ne tremblerait devant Drago Malefoy, même si ce dernier semblait au comble de l'énervement.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant Hermione, continua-t-il plus doucement sans se départir de son air furieux. Cela fait des jours que tu ne m'adresses plus la parole, effrayée à l'idée même de me parler au point de te réfugier jour et nuit dans ton travail…

\- Je ne suis en aucun cas effrayée par toi ! coupa-t-elle d'un ton trop aigüe à son goût. Je ne veux plus faire d'efforts, voilà tout.

Il fit un pas dans sa direction, elle recula aussitôt. Un autre pas vers elle, un nouveau pas en arrière. Ce petit jeu dura jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son dos buter contre la porte. Il était près, très près et bordel, bien trop près d'elle.

\- Cette conversation ne mène à rien Hermione.

\- Pour une fois je suis du même avis que toi, alors s'il te plait, va-t'en, murmura-t-elle sans oser croiser son regard, le souffle court.

\- Je croyais que tu étais plus intelligente que ça, tu me déçois, siffla le grand blond en se penchant vers elle pour ouvrir doucement la porte.

Mais elle ne s'écarta pas, son corps refusait de bouger, de se mouvoir, de se déplacer. Non, son foutu corps tremblait de confusion et de rage. Confuse parce qu'elle avait pu sentir son haleine caresser son visage, enragée parce que cet enfoiré se permettait de la juger.

\- Je suis intelligente, je suis brillante, je suis la meilleure, chuchota la jeune femme en le regardant droit dans les yeux cette fois-ci. C'est pourquoi je m'en veux à ce point.

\- De quoi au juste ? D'avoir accepté de rencontrer ma mère ?

\- D'avoir été contente que tu m'invites à sortir en ta compagnie ! avoua-t-elle en criant, presque contre sa volonté.

L'humiliation était à présent totale, mais pourquoi diable devait-elle être à ce point transparente ? Harry et Ron s'étaient toujours moqués de son honnêteté à toute épreuve, alors même que ça la mettait très souvent dans de sales draps. Ca et sa proportion à se faire d'une montagne quelque chose de risible au départ.

\- Hermione…

\- Ne crois pas que ça te concerne, l'interrompit-elle en retenant ses larmes traitresses. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, depuis ma rupture avec Ron, depuis ce maudit mariage… Merde ! A moi aussi il m'arrive de me sentir seule et paumée, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des crises d'angoisse ! Tu n'es pas le seul à être à fleur de peau ou à réagir excessivement à tout et n'importe quoi ! Putain Drago, tu n'es pas le seul être humain ici, je ne suis pas un robot !

C'en était trop, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à s'exposer davantage, elle devait s'éloigner, se cacher et pleurer. La jeune femme brune le repoussa violemment et bondit dans la salle de bain avant de s'enfermer à double tour. Un torrent de larmes ruisselait sur ses joues rouges, de violents sanglots la firent hoqueter de longues minutes sans qu'elle ne parvienne à se calmer. C'était ridicule, cette situation toute entière était grotesque. C'est alors qu'elle entendit la voix grave du Serpentard résonner à travers la cloison.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Ça... Ça coule tout seul…, hoqueta difficilement la Gryffondor.

Un soupire exaspéré résonna dans l'autre pièce. De toute évidence elle avait réussi l'exploit de déconcerter son époux.

\- C'est encore à cause de cette histoire avec ma mère ?

\- Pl... Plus vraiment…, bredouilla-t-elle en se mouchant bruyamment dans du papier toilette.

Ou peut-être que si. En fait elle n'en savait foutrement rien. Qu'est-ce qui la mettait dans un tel état ? Elle qui n'avait même pas pleuré après sa rupture avec Ron ne cessait de larmoyer depuis qu'elle vivait avec l'homme blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait au juste ?

\- Je ne comprends plus rien là, grogna le Serpentard. Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

\- Te taire !

Sa maudite voix rauque l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. Elle était à cran, à son travail on lui donnait de plus en plus de boulot, comme si son entreprise cherchait à l'épuiser avant de la laisser partir pour Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas vu Harry, qui était en mission depuis plusieurs jours, et n'était pas encore prête à affronter Ron sans son aide. Ses parents étaient en voyage en France et les parents Weasley en Roumanie. Elle se sentait seule, déboussolée, fatiguée et elle n'avait plus adressé la parole à ce foutu géant blond depuis des semaines !

\- Ca suffit les conneries, je rentre ! Alohamora !

Ses yeux gonflés se levèrent et affrontèrent le regard du jeune homme, qui paraissait davantage mal à l'aise que réellement agacé. Et c'est alors qu'elle réalisa.

\- Tu es vraiment une femme bizarre, bougonna-t-il en s'accroupissant devant elle.

\- Je sais, admit-elle en reniflant péniblement, la vague de larmes s'était à présent tarie.

\- A quoi rimait ta tirade de toute à l'heure ?

\- Je ne sais pas, chuchota-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Oh que si elle le savait mais cette fois-ci elle fermerait sa grande bouche. Assise au sol et incapable de se relever, elle jeta distraitement le papier dans les toilettes et tira difficilement la chasse la d'eau. Le bruit de la chasse d'eau la fit sursauter quand elle réalisa qu'elle était affalée contre des toilettes, le nez humide et les yeux embués de larmes. Tiens, ça lui rappelait le premier évènement traumatisant qu'elle avait vécu dans les toilettes de Poudlard en première année. Cela devait être comique à voir, en fait, elle en aurait ri. A vrai dire, elle commençait déjà à rire aux éclats.

\- Bordel, mais tu es complètement folle ma parole !

\- Oui… Complètement timbrée, ria-t-elle en se tenant les côtes tant le fou rire était intense.

Cet imbécile lui avait manqué, c'était juste ça, tout simplement. Ne pas lui parler, ne pas l'embêter, ne pas le regarder, ça lui avait tellement manqué qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était sentie seule et abandonnée. La fatigue du travail, l'absence de ses amis, l'angoisse de son futur nouvel emploi, le manque de son mari… Le tout mélangé ensemble et la voilà en train de passer des larmes aux rires en quelques minutes. Relâcher la pression pouvait faire du bien de temps en temps, et passer outre les évènements passés, tel que le comportement du Serpentard le jour de la rencontre avec Narcissa Malefoy ou encore sa propre naïveté, était à présent vital. Elle avait envie de lui parler, de partager des moments avec lui et c'était bien trop stupide de se rendre malade à cause d'une fierté mal placée.

\- Peux-tu me rendre un service Drago ? demanda-t-elle une fois sa nouvelle crise passée.

\- Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie là…

Le pauvre bougre était consterné, il la toisait comme s'il était en présence d'un élément étrange et non identifié.

\- N'oublies pas que tu devais me rendre la pareille pour la dernière fois !

\- D'accord, soupira le jeune homme. Que veux-tu que je fasse au juste ?

\- Oublie tout !

Le grand homme arqua un sourcil mais ne pipa mot.

\- Les dernières semaines et surtout ce qui vient de se passer, expliqua la jeune femme. J'étais sous pression avec le travail et tout le reste… Bref ! Je veux que tu oublies cet épisode un peu étrange et que tu n'en fasses jamais référence, même dans les moments où tu chercherais à me clouer le bec !

\- Je ne sais pas trop, ce serait trop tentant de te renvoyer ça dans la tronche, dit-il le sourire en coin.

\- Dois-je comprendre qu'un Serpentard ne tient pas ses promesses ?

Le grand homme blond se releva avec grâce en levant les yeux au ciel. Il était vraiment très beau. Qu'est-ce qu'elle le détestait pour ça.

\- Très bien, je tairai cette mésaventure et ne l'évoquerai jamais à l'avenir, souffla-t-il en haussant les épaules. Contente ?

\- Très contente ! Maintenant, si tu le permets, je souhaiterais me rafraichir et aller me coucher. Étrangement, je me sens un peu lasse ce soir, sourit-elle en se redressant à son tour.

Avec beaucoup moins de souplesse que son mari, ses jambes étant ankylosées à force d'être restées trop longtemps dans la même position.

\- As-tu déjà pensé à consulter un psychomage par hasard ? ricana-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

\- Je n'en connais hélas aucun, peut-être accepterais-tu de me donner les coordonnées du tien ! Quoique je ne sais pas si ça vaut vraiment le coup vu le résultat, se moqua la brune à son tour.

\- Bien envoyé petite lionne.

Il ne s'était pas retourné, si elle avait refermé la porte elle ne l'aurait certainement pas entendu mais elle l'avait bel et bien entendu. _« Bien envoyé petite lionne »,_ ce n'était rien et pourtant ces simples mots la plongeaient dans un état d'allégresse. A vrai dire, le simple fait qu'il ait fait l'effort de venir vers elle ce soir l'emplissait de joie. Vivre avec cet homme n'était définitivement pas de tout repos, surtout pour son pauvre cœur peu habitué à de telles montagnes russes. Et même si cohabiter avec son époux était épuisant tant moralement que physiquement, c'était aussi grisant et troublant. Et par Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait du bien !

* * *

Assis sur son lit, le reflet dans le miroir lui renvoyait son stupide sourire goguenard qu'il affichait depuis qu'il avait quitté la Gryffondor. Des jours et des jours qu'il prenait sur lui, qu'il se retenait de ne pas tout casser dans l'appartement afin d'attirer enfin l'attention de sa femme. Il avait longuement pesé le pour et le contre, se demandant comment réagir, que faire pour que cette foutue femme têtue se décide à lui reparler, à se souvenir tout simplement de sa présence. Etre ignoré de la sorte avait été insoutenable, et même si ça lui faisait horriblement mal de devoir le reconnaitre, à présent, il ne voulait plus retourner dans une pseudo guerre froide avec elle, non, il voulait de sa bienveillance et de son amabilité. Alors il avait pris sur lui pour lui parler, lui faire entendre raison même si ce n'était pas son fort et là miracle. Elle avait craqué.

Bordel, elle s'en voulait d'avoir été contente qu'il l'invite à sortir ! Putain de merde, elle regrettait d'avoir été touchée par son invitation. Elle, Hermione Granger, la bêcheuse de Gryffondor avait été heureuse que lui, Drago Malefoy, fils de Serpentard, lui propose une promenade. Et surtout elle s'était sentie trahie par son mensonge. Cette révélation ne devait pas le rendre si ravi mais par Merlin, ça l'enchantait. Ca le réjouissait parce que pour une fois, il avait eu l'ascendant, son attitude avait influencé celle de sa femme. Merde, elle avait même pleuré, en grande partie par sa faute. La simple idée qu'il puisse faire pleurer son épouse lui réchauffait le corps. Oui c'était abject et égoïste, mais la faire pleurer pouvait signifier qu'il possédait un petit pouvoir sur elle, qu'il n'était pas le seul à subir la présence de l'autre. Alors certes ce n'était pas du désir comme c'était son cas à lui, il n'empêche qu'il avait eu un impact sur cette femme pourtant si inflexible et intouchable. Elle avait pleuré pour lui, rien que pour lui seul. Il l'avait rendu folle au point qu'elle craque de la sorte et devant lui, il avait été le seul spectateur privilégié de sa crise de nerfs, personne d'autre n'y avait assisté, ça avait été son moment à lui, leur moment à tous les deux.

\- Je suis un bel enfoiré…, ricana-t-il pour lui-même en s'observant dans le miroir.

Hermione Granger était intelligente, elle était certainement la femme la plus cultivée qu'il eut rencontré dans toute sa vie mais hélas, elle faisait bien trop souvent preuve d'empathie, surtout avec lui. Et c'était une erreur car il le reconnaissait lui-même, il n'était qu'un immonde salopard bien décidé à profiter de la gentillesse de la lionne, à absorber tout le bon qu'elle voudrait bien lui offrir afin de se sentir enfin un peu mieux. Oui, il voulait absolument tout prendre d'elle et s'en abreuver jusqu'à plus soif.

...

\- Harry m'a envoyé un hibou, il te passe le bonjour !

\- Mouais…

Tous deux affalés sur le canapé, lui plongé dans son roman et elle à la lecture de sa lettre, le temps semblait défiler paisiblement, où seul le martèlement de la pluie se cognant contre la vitre venait interrompre ce moment de tranquillité.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous continuez à vous vouer une telle haine, surtout après tant d'années, soupira la lionne en déposant la missive sur la table et en se tournant vers lui.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai les marques de son sort gravé à vie dans ma chair ?

Un petit toussotement preuve de sa gêne se fit entendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait la mettre mal à l'aise ou la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Son petit plaisir au quotidien.

\- Certes…, commença-t-elle doucement. Je ne cherche aucunement à amoindrir son acte mais il ne faut pas oublier que tu as tout fait pour le pousser à bout et qu'en plus tu prévoyais de…

\- De quoi ? l'interrompit-il sèchement. De faire entrer des Mangemorts dans l'école et de tuer Dumbledore ?

A nouveau ce regard plein de douceur et de tendresse, comme si évoquer ces souvenirs la faisait davantage souffrir que lui. Il puisait en elle comme le ferait un assoiffé dans un oasis en plein désert. Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte, trop généreuse qu'elle était.

\- Drago, tout le monde fait des erreurs, surtout quand on est un gamin influencé, paumé et mal entouré. Je trouve que tu t'en aies admirablement bien sorti après la guerre, tu as fait tant d'efforts pour t'intégrer dans la société et ce malgré ton sale caractère. Ne pense plus au passé.

\- Bref…

Le jeune homme ne voulait rien laisser transparaitre mais au fond il rayonnait, il l'emmenait là où il le souhaitait pour chercher en elle, en ses mots, l'expiation tant désirée. Ses paroles étaient celles qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre et chaque jour il parvenait à la faire prononcer ces quelques mots réconfortants, égoïstement, juste pour se sentir mieux un court instant.

\- Tu sais qu'il se fout de moi en écrivant ça, c'est juste pour me narguer, grogna le Serpentard en fermant son livre.

\- Tu es d'un scepticisme décourageant Drago ! souffla la femme brune en se relevant et s'étirant lentement.

Lentement ou bien langoureusement, faisait-elle ça pour attirer son regard ? Certainement pas, elle était bien loin de se douter de l'attraction qu'il ressentait pour elle. Néanmoins, encore une fois, il ne put ni décrocher son regard de sa descente de rein que son débardeur relevé ne cachait plus, ni lâcher des yeux les formes tentantes du galbe de son fessier. Plus le temps passait et plus il apprenait à apprécier les tee-shirts trop grands, les shorts trop larges et les chignons mal peignés. En fait, la nuit dans son lit ou au petit matin dans la douche, elle était toujours vêtue ainsi dans ses fantasmes, cela renforçait la réalité de ses rêves. Et ce matin n'avait pas fait exception à la règle. Il se l'était promit, il prendrait tout d'elle, y compris le désir qu'elle faisait naitre en lui.

\- Il est quand même incompréhensible que tu puisses vivre et discuter avec moi alors que pendant sept longues années, tu m'as autant détesté que Harry, voire plus !

Il ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, trop concentré à suivre chaque de ses pas alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Récemment il avait relevé le basculement incroyablement suggestif que faisaient ses hanches dès qu'elle se mouvait, et ce peu importe l'accoutrement qu'elle portait. Est-ce qu'elle provoquait autant d'émotion chez ses collègues masculins quand elle se dandinait ainsi devant eux ? Cette simple possibilité l'irrita. Et pendant ce temps-là, la jeune femme continuait à blablater sur cet abruti d'élu.

\- Non mais franchement, quelle est aujourd'hui la différence entre Harry et moi ?

Ses mèches rebelles, ses yeux rieurs, son sourire enfantin, ses lèvres appétissantes, ses petits seins, fermes, ses fesses rebondies, sa voix sensuelle, ses gestes et manières naturellement attirants… Sans oublier son indécrottable besoin de prouver que le monde était bon et qu'il était quelqu'un de bien.

\- Tu es plus intéressante dans tes propos et moins égocentrique et nombriliste que ce petit m'as-tu vu, répliqua-t-il en se levant à son tour afin de ne pas la perdre de vue.

\- Hum… J'imagine que je dois te remercier pour les compliments déguisés…

Ce petit grain de voix hésitant qui dévoilait sa gêne mais aussi autre chose… En la regardant de plus près, Drago crû même apercevoir une légère rougeur peindre ses joues, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire lui avait fait plaisir. Que ce soit le cas ou non, il se plaisait à le croire, car que ce soit dans les pleurs, les rires ou la gêne, il aimait provoquer une émotion chez elle, peu importe laquelle tant qu'il exerçait un peu de son influence sur elle.

\- Hors de question !

\- Je ne peux pas y aller seule voyons, rouspéta la femme brune en déposant le repas encore fumant à table.

Repas cuisiné en grande partie par lui-même, cette satanée bonne femme étant incapable de faire mijoter un bon plat sans magie.

\- Mon père devait déjà me trainer de force à toute ces foutues réceptions quand j'étais gamin tant je détestais ça, pas moyen de replonger dans cet enfer ! répliqua le jeune homme en prenant place face à elle.

C'était maintenant une habitude de manger ensemble quand leurs horaires respectifs le leur permettaient. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute mais manger en compagnie de quelqu'un et même si elle n'était pas une véritable amie, le faisait le sentir un peu mieux. Avec cette Gryffondor qui ne cessait de bavasser, c'était autre chose que les diners en tête en tête et dans le silence le plus total qu'il avait avec sa mère.

\- Mais là c'est différent, c'est mon département qui organise ce gala, j'ai participé à sa préparation, je me dois d'y aller.

\- Et quel est le rapport avec moi au juste ? grogna-t-il en engouffrant une cuillère remplie de purée dans la bouche.

\- Tu fais partie du Ministère et surtout tu es mon mari !

Oh ça il ne risquait pas de l'oublier tant ce petit détail avait considérablement bouleversé sa vie en peu de temps.

\- Ca me gonfle Hermione…

\- Je sais, moi aussi ! Mais les gens ne comprendront pas que mon tout jeune époux ne souhaite pas m'accompagner à ce genre d'évènement. Allez Drago, fais un petit effort…

Qu'est-ce qu'il la détestait quand elle se mettait à minauder et à le regarder de cette façon… si espiègle et tellement mais tellement Gryffondor.

\- En plus je vais bientôt occuper mon poste à Poudlard, tu n'auras même plus à me supporter, chantonna-t-elle en se servant distraitement un verre d'eau.

\- Mouais enfin, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite non plus…

C'était vrai, son déménagement ne se ferait pas avant de longues semaines mais cette idée commençait à dangereusement l'angoisser. Au tout début il n'avait consenti à l'épouser uniquement parce qu'il savait qu'elle allait enseigner et habiter à Poudlard quelques mois plus tard, mais à présent imaginer vivre seul dans cet appartement ne le réjouissait plus autant, bien au contraire. Hermione Granger n'était définitivement pas son amie, mais elle symbolisait le fruit de son désir et surtout elle maintenait un certain équilibre en lui. Une fois partie, tout s'écroulerait et sa solitude le submergerait une fois encore. Mais elle allait partir, c'était inévitable, inéluctable, elle s'en irait et ils ne se verraient que pendant les vacances, et encore si elle en ressentirait l'envie. Il allait de nouveau être seul, à en crever.

\- Tu auras l'extrême plaisir de me voir bien apprêtée, sourit-elle en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

Une de ses fameuses mèches rebelles qui brillait encore d'humidité. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait son allure quand elle sortait de la douche, la peau légèrement brillante et les cheveux encore plus bouclés. Combien de fois, alors qu'il se trouvait sous le jet d'eau, il s'était imaginé l'embrasser à pleine bouche, la plaquant contre la paroi translucide, tous deux trempés et dégoulinant de…

\- Est-ce une discussion ou bien un monologue ?

\- Merde Hermione…, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante. Tu comptes me harceler jusqu'à ce que je cède ?

\- C'est un peu l'objectif, en effet.

Maudit sourire taquin et d'une effroyable sensualité. Vraiment, par moment, il la détestait de toutes ses forces. Elle semblait si mignonne, adorable, pure… tout son contraire en somme et pour ça, il la méprisait, autant qu'il la désirait.

\- Tu m'offres quoi en échange ?

\- Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrai te demander un service sans avoir besoin de marchander quoique ce soit ? soupira la petite femme en se penchant en avant, le menton dans ses mains.

\- Jamais !

Il n'était pas comme elle, pas assez stupide ni assez généreux pour donner sans rien prendre en échange. Surtout qu'il voulait tout prendre d'elle, tout ce qu'elle voudrait ou pourrait lui offrir, il s'en gaverait avec joie. Rasséréné de savoir qu'avec un nouveau marché, il détenait un nouveau moyen de pression sur elle, le Serpentard se détendit et se resservit directement dans le plat encore chaud. Elle lui souriait, cette idiote aurait pu être agacée par son comportement égoïste mais non, elle l'observait en se contentant d'afficher un doux sourire, si parfait qu'il semblait presque irréel. Personne ne lui sourirait de cette façon, jamais, les gens le toisaient ou l'évitaient, c'était tout. Il aurait dû être gêné d'être scruté de la sorte, d'ailleurs au début il n'appréciait pas qu'elle le regarde ou qu'elle lui sourit, mais plus maintenant. Ce le faisait vibrer dans le sens le plus littéral, il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur se percuter dans tout son corps, c'était étourdissant et fabuleux.

\- Ma petite épouse a intérêt à se faire belle car un Malefoy se doit d'avoir la plus belle femme de la soirée à son bras, ricana-t-il en levant son verre vers elle.

\- La plus belle ? Oh Voyons mon cher mari, je serai la plus époustouflante, ria Hermione de plus belle en imitant son geste, scellant ainsi leur nouveau pacte.

C'était un jeu dangereux, il en avait parfaitement conscience. Tous ces marchés qu'ils passaient, ces services qu'ils devaient se rendre à tour de rôle, cette relation de plus en plus étrange et intime qui se créait entre eux. A force de trop jouer avec la flamme, l'un d'eux allait se brûler et connaissant son caractère destructeur, Drago se doutait qu'il allait être le premier à tout briser juste par envie ou par plaisir. Le même qu'il ressentait à voir sa femme furieuse ou en pleurs. La noirceur était encrée en lui, l'obscurité était sa véritable compagne mais il ne voulait plus de sa foutue solitude. Se nourrir de son épouse et l'entrainer avec lui dans ses ténèbres étaient si tentant… Ce serait tellement facile de la perdre avec lui. Ils étaient seuls dans cet appartement, dans cet immeuble, dans cette ville. Une fois rentrés du boulot, cet endroit était leur monde, à eux seuls. Personne pour les déranger, les épier, les juger, il était le seul à pouvoir profiter de sa présence, de son sourire, de son parfum. Pas de Weasley ou de connard de Saint Potter, pas de magie noire ou de famille envahissante, pas de dépression ou de violente crise d'angoisse. Elle était son remède, il était son poison, l'équilibre parfait.

\- Bon ! Comme je suis gentille et comme tu as cuisiné ce soir…

\- Je cuisine tous les soirs…, la coupa l'homme blond en essayant péniblement de s'extraire de ses pensées.

\- Presque tous les soirs mais là n'est pas la question ! Je vais faire la vaisselle et…

\- Tu vas surtout utiliser ta baguette.

\- Enfin bref ! Une fois que j'aurai terminé, tu veux faire quoi ? Soirée film ou lecture ?

A présent même lire ils le faisaient ensemble, sur le canapé, dans un silence reposant et agréable. Mais de temps en temps il acceptait de regarder un film en sa compagnie même si elle ne se doutait pas de sa véritable motivation. Deux fois sur trois elle s'endormait comme une petite vieille devant l'écran, lui permettant ainsi de l'observer de tout son soul, parfois même de frôler doucement sa peau du bout des doigts. Encore une fois, ces moment-là lui donnait l'impression d'avoir l'ascendant sur elle, car il pouvait la contempler sans vergogne alors qu'elle se trouvait en position de faiblesse, sans défense et profondément endormie. C'était si bon et ce soir il en ressentait l'envie, non, en réalité, il en avait carrément besoin.

\- Un film ! Mais c'est à mon tour de choisir, affirma le serpent en s'accroupissant devant la pile de VHS qui jonchait le sol près de la télévision.

\- Oh non, ça va encore m'endormir, bailla la lionne en rangeant assiettes et couverts dans les tiroirs d'un discret coup de baguette magique.

Le grand homme blond lui tournant le dos, elle ne put distinguer sur son visage un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres.

...

Debout face au miroir, les yeux rivés sur ses boutons de manchette qu'il s'évertuait à essayer de fermer depuis cinq bonnes minutes, Drago ignora les coups timides frappés à la porte.

\- Tu es prêt ? l'entendit-il demander.

\- Je commence à perdre patience…, ragea Drago silencieusement entre ses dents. Entre et viens m'aider !

La porte s'ouvra lentement et il eut le souffle coupé, net. Elle était sublime, son épouse resplendissait littéralement et à son plus grand dam. Du vert, elle portait une magnifique robe vaporeuse couleur émeraude, la même couleur que l'alliance qu'elle portait. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire indisciplinés avaient cette fois ci fait l'effort de paraitre coiffés, de belles ondulations tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules menues. Lui qui avait pensé qu'elle les relèverait en un chignon rigide, il s'était lourdement trompé. Rien ne maintenait ses cheveux et seule une petite barrette ornée d'une fleur en or était visible, discrète et distinguée, tout comme elle.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne dis rien, ça ne me va pas ?

L'inquiétude dans sa voix, le doute dans son regard, plus il la côtoyait et mieux il comprenait son attitude. Hermione Granger aimait paraitre sûre d'elle et de sa supériorité mais en réalité elle n'était qu'une enfant angoissée à l'idée d'être jugée par qui que ce soit, d'où cette carapace de confiance et d'autosuffisance qu'elle se forçait à porter. Enfin, c'était ainsi qu'il la voyait à présent et savoir qu'elle craignait son jugement, elle qui par le passé n'en avait que faire de lui, l'emplissait d'un sentiment de pouvoir. Conscient qu'il la fixait sans même cligner des yeux depuis trop longtemps, il toussota nerveusement et braqua à nouveau son regard sur les boutons.

\- Ça te va mieux que l'horreur blanche que tu portais à notre mariage, maronna-t-il les yeux rivés sur son poignet.

\- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment alors, sourit-elle en s'approchant de lui et en attrapant sa main. Tu me fais de la peine à batailler comme ça, je m'en occupe, ajouta la jeune femme en s'occupant de ces fameux boutons de manchette.

Penchée sur son bras, il ne parvenait pas à voir son visage mais un agréable parfum vint titiller ses narines et accélérer son pouls. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix, il pouvait observer le dos nu que dévoilait sa robe. Sa peau légèrement halée semblait être une invitation à la caresse, aux baisers, aux étreintes. Oh bordel il s'égarait dangereusement. Mais elle était tellement petite et ce malgré les talons qu'elle portait, toute minuscule et c'était tellement tentant de la porter, de la prendre dans ses bras et d'en faire tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Ah, elle passait à son poignet gauche, celui tant redouté, celui où son traumatisme était ancré dans sa peau. C'était assez amusant de la voir hésiter, se dandiner d'un pied à l'autre avant de le frôler lentement de peur qu'il se jette sur elle. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de se jeter sur elle, mais pas pour la raison qu'elle croyait. A vrai dire, et même si ce tatouage représentait encore toute la souffrance accumulée en lui, sentir les doigts de sa femme le toucher à cet endroit précis sans afficher une grimace de dégoût lui donnait l'impression d'être vivant.

\- Voilà c'est parfait, déclara-t-elle fièrement en le jaugeant de haut en bas. Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus, fit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

\- Assez pour que tu succombes au charme de ton mari ?

\- Idiot !

Et elle partit dans un grand éclat de rire. La voir rire était presque aussi bon que de la voir pleurer, il aurait aimé s'esclaffer avec elle mais il ne s'en sentait pas encore capable. Rire sincèrement et spontanément n'était pas envisageable pour le moment.

\- Allez Drago, on y va, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Il lança un dernier coup d'œil vers le miroir et hocha la tête, satisfait. Il n'était pas d'une beauté parfaite mais restait élégant et c'était le plus important, il aurait plu à sa mère. Peut-être plaisait-il à la petite femme brune qui lui souriait, la main tendue vers lui. Peut-être qu'en fait, il n'était définitivement pas si repoussant que ce qu'il croyait.

 _Sa main qui entre en contact avec celle de son épouse, leur regard qui se croise, son cœur qui tambourine fort._

La première chose qu'il vit en arrivant fût le monde. Tout ce qu'il honnissait par-dessus tout était réuni dans cette grande salle : les orgueilleux aurors, les hypocrites politiciens, les vaniteux bourgeois… Tout ce petit monde agglutiné autour de lui en train de braire comme de pauvres chèvres écervelées. Son enquiquineuse de femme venait de le plonger dans son enfer personnel et il allait devoir tenter de survivre dans ce foutu merdier.

\- Essaies de sourire un peu cette fois-ci, lui glissa-t-elle subrepticement à l'oreille en retirant sa main de la sienne.

\- Nous faisons acte de présence une heure et nous nous en allons fissa, chuchota-t-il en affichant un sourire crispé de circonstance.

En vérité, il aurait voulu la prendre à nouveau par la main et l'entrainer loin de cet endroit, qu'ils repartent chez eux, dans leur bulle.

\- Très bien, concéda la lionne. Bon, le ballet des convenances ennuyeuses à mourir va commencer, bon courage !

Et c'était partit. Des ministres au sourire factice par ci, des patrons véreux par là, tout le spectre social était présent ici et défilait sous ses yeux. Des félicitations pour leur mariage, des poignées de mains humides de transpiration, des chuchotements à leur passage, rien ne leur était épargné mais malgré ça Hermione réussissait à se montrer enjouée, aimable, lumineuse. Lui à côté faisait pâle figure mais essayait tout de même de se montrer le plus courtois possible, malgré le profond mépris qu'il ressentait pour toute cette foule. Cette course à la courtoisie feinte et aux faux-semblants sembla durer une éternité quand enfin sa femme s'arrêta net.

\- Oh ! Je viens d'apercevoir Harry ! s'exclama la jeune femme en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux le voir. Lui qui déteste ces réceptions presque autant que toi doit avoir besoin de soutien.

\- Sur ce coup ce sera sans moi, j'ai fait assez d'efforts comme ça, hors de question de copiner avec ce petit binoclard vantard, marmonna le grand blond en se servant un verre de champagne.

La jeune sorcière lui assena un léger coup de poing à l'épaule mais n'insista pas et préféra s'éloigner de sa démarche souple et gracieuse. Les boucles de ses cheveux rebondissaient sur ses épaules à chacun de ses pas et cette chute de rein totalement visible était comme une flèche balisée qui pointerait vers ses fesses en clignotant. Il lui était parfaitement impossible de décrocher son regard d'elle, au point qu'il longea discrètement le mur dans le but de ne pas perdre le contact visuel. Il pouvait distinguer quelques hommes se retourner sur son passage, la scruter de la tête aux pieds, sourire narquoisement et hocher la tête l'air satisfait. Bordel, Pansy avait raison, les hommes n'étaient bons qu'à saliver devant une jolie femme en remuant la queue comme un chien, ils n'étaient rien de plus. En temps normal il s'en contrefichait pas mal mais pas quand il s'agissait de son épouse, pas quand ces salopards lorgnaient sur sa femme, à lui et à lui seul.

Le premier verre de champagne fut avalé en quelques secondes. Un second verre bien rempli était déjà dans sa main.

Son regard bifurqua à nouveau sur la Gryffondor, elle avait enfin déniché son petit caniche frisé à la cicatrice, rien à faire, même avec sept ans de plus, il ressemblait toujours autant à un ado attardé. Dieu qu'il le détestait et qu'est-ce que ça l'énervait de la voir rire et sourire à ses côtés. Le Serpentard continua de marcher en silence, dans l'ombre, tel un chasseur guettant sa proie et ignorant le vacarme avoisinant. Il ne voyait qu'elle, de ses yeux rieurs à ses petites mains vierges de tout vernis, même pour cette occasion. Il étudiait tout, chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses postures. Sa main qui caressait sa nuque et son cou, preuve qu'elle avait trop chaud et qu'une fine couche de sueur perlait sur sa peau délicate. Elle se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, à force d'être restée debout trop longtemps sans bouger et sans compter les talons qu'elle portait, souffrant certainement le martyre. Sa main qui se pose tendrement sur le bras de son ami, sans la moindre équivoque car il était sa famille. Après des mois de colocation, il pouvait deviner bien des choses la concernant mais cela ne diminua pas son agacement pour autant. Elle ne devait pas le toucher, peu importe que ce soit son meilleur ami, qu'elle le considère comme son frère, que lui-même soit marié à la petite peste rousse. Il restait un homme et elle était une femme, attirante qui plus est, le seul homme qu'elle pouvait et devait la toucher, c'était lui, uniquement lui.

Le deuxième verre était descendu aussi rapidement que le premier. Et le troisième n'allait pas tarder à le suivre.

Cette robe mettait sa poitrine en valeur, sa toute petite poitrine en forme de pomme, elle paraissait plus grosse ce soir. Tous les hommes devaient être en train de fantasmer sur cette paire de seins mais il était le seul à savoir qu'en réalité ils étaient minuscules. Enfin non, pas minuscules, petits c'était certain, mais tellement adorables, fermes, hauts et alléchants. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas si petits que ça mais il en était certain, ils pouvaient tenir dans sa main. S'il les effleurait du bout des doigts, il sentirait ses petits tétons se durcir à son contact et se dresser fièrement vers lui, tel un appel à davantage de caresses. Les caresser avec sa main, avec sa langue…

\- Bonsoir Monsieur, souhaitez-vous un verre de ce délicieux champagne ?

Comment refuser face à une telle demande ? Et si le quatrième verre venait rejoindre ses trois petits potes ?

Elle se trémoussait, est-ce qu'elle le considérait vraiment comme son frère où est ce qu'elle se foutait de la gueule de tout le monde depuis des années ? Peut-être qu'elle était sorti avec le rouquin pour se rapprocher du chevelu ? Puis franchement, entre le second débile et l'élu, le choix était vite fait. Putain, peut-être même que cette garce le trompait depuis le début, peut-être même qu'ils devaient être en train de se marrer, là, à le narguer juste sous ses yeux. Elle était sa femme et même si ce mariage était bidon, elle avait juré fidélité. Et contrairement à lui qui était en couple avec Astoria, elle était célibataire quand elle avait accepté cette union, comment osait-elle se jouer de lui ? Dire qu'il avait imaginé qu'elle avait choisi la couleur de cette robe pour lui, quelle ineptie. C'était pour mieux coller aux yeux verts de ce sale petit prétentieux de Gryffondor, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, c'était évident. Elle était trop vive, trop scintillante, trop épanouie pour un mec dépressif dans son genre, à aucun moment elle ne l'avait regardé avec tendresse, il s'était leurré encore une fois. Il n'était qu'une merde et elle resplendissait autant que la barrette en or qu'elle avait dans les cheveux.

Le cinquième verre fut le bienvenu.

Il fallait qu'il détourne son regard d'elle, il ne pouvait pas être pathétique au point de l'épier de la sorte sans relâche, il valait mieux que ça, c'était un Malefoy bordel ! Décidé à s'en aller, même sans elle, le grand garçon se dirigea distraitement vers la porte, non sans avoir oublié de vider son cinquième verre, quand une petite main lui attrapa le bras.

\- Où comptes-tu filer comme ça ?

Elle était là, juste devant lui, si belle, tellement inaccessible, définitivement détestable.

\- J'ai erré assez longtemps en évitant tout le gratin condescendant alors je me tire, grogna-t-il en évitant de la regarder.

\- Une danse et je te promets qu'on s'en va.

\- Une danse ?

\- Je me dois de danser au moins une fois à la soirée que j'organise Drago, soupira la lionne en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Il détestait ce tic qu'elle avait autant qu'il l'adorait.

\- Je n'ai plus dansé depuis le bal de quatrième année à Poudlard. Je n'ai même pas dansé à notre mariage Hermione.

Prononcer son prénom lui paraissait étrange ce soir, peut-être parce qu'il aurait préféré le lui susurrer à l'oreille pendant qu'il lécherait avidement sa nuque légèrement brillante.

\- Une seule toute petite danse Drago…, murmura-t-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

Est-ce qu'elle le faisait exprès ? Est-ce qu'elle se doutait de la réaction de son corps quand elle prononçait son prénom d'une voix si rauque et onctueuse ?

\- Une seule danse et on rentre…

\- Promis ! dit-elle l'air triomphant.

Cette femme était douée pour le rendre fou, de toutes les façons possibles. Un sixième verre en passant n'allait pas lui faire de mal. Et en effet, il fut aussi délicieux que les précédents.

Sa main était à nouveau dans la sienne, cette petite lionne revêche était en train de l'entrainer au milieu de la piste de danse où d'autres couples, tous raides et à l'expression sérieuse, faisaient mine de danser. Mais en réalité c'était à peine s'ils osaient se toucher, quelle foutue bienséance vieillotte. Son regard revint vers la jeune femme qui marchait devant en lui tenant la main… Et ce dos putain, ce dos… Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentirait à plaquer fermement ses mains sur ce dos nu et à la mettre à califourchon sur lui, la laissant le dompter, le dominer… Hermione s'arrêta brusquement et lui fit face, tout sourire mais stoïque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? lui demanda-t-il, oscillant entre malaise et impatience.

\- Que tu me prennes par la taille, expliqua la jeune femme en riant. Tu es bien trop grand pour que j'atteigne ta nuque avec mes bras.

Oui, certes, il n'y avait pas pensé. C'est alors que maladroitement, il posa ses grandes mains calleuses sur les hanches de sa femme, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux tant il était gêné. Combien de fois, dans ses sombres fantasmes, s'était-il imaginé en train de la prendre ainsi par la taille ? Dans chacune de ses rêveries, il avait su comment s'y prendre, tel un bourreau des cœurs qui aurait connu maintes conquêtes. Décidemment, la réalité était toujours bien éloignée des songes car il ressemblait davantage à un adolescent timide qu'à un homme sûr de lui. Sa tension augmenta encore plus quand il senti les douces mains de la femme brune se poser délicatement sur son torse. Une chaleur presque douloureuse se répandit dans tout son buste, le contact était si intime qu'il avait l'impression qu'aucun tissu n'entravait ce touché, comme si ces minuscules mains caressaient sa peau nue. C'était incroyable.

\- Je crois qu'il faut remuer un minimum des pieds pour pouvoir dire qu'on est en train de danser, se moqua malicieusement la Gryffondor.

Oui, il fallait qu'il se bouge un peu et surtout qu'il reprenne contenance. Ce n'était qu'une danse, rien de plus, rien de moins. Décidé à ne rien divulguer de sa gêne, il prit son courage à deux mains et plaqua doucement sa compagne contre lui, resserrant ainsi son étreinte. Elle sentait diablement bon, c'était une véritable torture de la tenir ainsi dans ses bras sans pouvoir humer son parfum, laisser courir ses lèvres sur sa nuque gracile, la coller contre son érection qui prenait dangereusement forme. Il aurait dû parler, alléger l'atmosphère en pavoisant comme à son habitude mais en cet instant précis, il n'en avait pas le courage. L'unique chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était sentir la peau nue et douce de son épouse sous ses mains, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Impossible de se retenir davantage, il glissa lentement ses doigts sur le dos de la lionne, frôlant le petit morceau de chair dénudé qu'il avait tant contemplé durant toute la soirée. C'était ce moment, cet instant, celui qu'il recherchait depuis des semaines. Ils étaient enfin proches l'un de l'autre.

Il la sentit vaguement se contracter contre lui, ses mains se serrer contre ses pectoraux mais aucun mouvement de répulsion ou de rejet, non, elle s'était contentée de presser un peu plus son visage contre lui, à son plus grand bonheur. De plus en plus hardi, il laissa danser ses doigts avec plus de conviction et enfonça son nez dans sa chevelure aux senteurs fruitées. Dieu que c'était bon, de la caresser, de sentir ce corps désirable collé à lui, de respirer ce parfum envoutant. C'était bon, tellement bon, c'était comme s'il se fondait en elle, comme si leur essence se mélangeait, c'était magique. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle lui fit comprendre à quel point ils devaient tous deux jurer dans ce décor. Ils étaient les seuls lovés l'un contre l'autre, les seuls à danser si lentement qu'une personne extérieure aurait pu penser qu'ils ne bougeaient même pas. Ils étaient à nouveau seuls au monde, dans leur petite bulle qu'il avait créé autour d'eux. Est-ce que l'alcool obscurcissait ses pensées ? Très certainement. Est-ce que ça l'avait rendu à fleur de peau ? C'était quasi certain. Est-ce qu'il savourait pleinement le faire d'avoir cette petite femme brune contre lui ? Il n'y avait aucun doute. Désireux de profiter de chaque seconde que lui offrait ce moment de paix limité, il ferma à nouveau les yeux et se laissa entrainer dans ce rêve d'un réalisme saisissant.

* * *

C'était intimidant, incontestablement et indubitablement intimidant. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas dansé avec quelqu'un ? Depuis, depuis…

\- Depuis Victor Krum…

\- De quoi ? l'interrogea laconiquement son cavalier, comme si elle venait de le sortir de sa transe.

\- Je viens de réaliser que moi non plus je n'ai plus dansé avec qui que ce soit depuis le bal de quatrième année, avoua-t-elle, déstabilisée.

\- Et c'était avec ce grand dadais de Krum ?

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

\- A l'époque je ne passais pas encore tout mon temps à te reluquer…, dit-il nonchalamment sans cesser de caresser délicatement son dos.

« Je ne passais pas _encore_ … », qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier ? Décidément, l'homme avec qui elle était en train de danser était bien déconcertant ce soir, de par ses mots mais aussi ses gestes. Pourquoi se montrait-il aussi tendre ? Elle pouvait sentir ses grandes mains brûler sa peau, anesthésier tout son corps et la laisser comme inerte, tel un pantin dont il tirerait les ficelles avec soin. Bien sûr, c'était agréable, mais effrayant. Ce n'était pas du tout bénéfique pour elle d'aimer ce contact, de se sentir si bien dès qu'il posait les mains sur elle, c'était dangereux, pour son cœur et pour son corps de femme en manque d'attention. Néanmoins, et ce malgré le plaisir qu'elle prenait à se sentir à nouveau femme dans les bras d'un homme à ce point… charismatique, elle était obligée de reconnaitre que ce genre d'action ne correspondait pas au jeune homme, d'ordinaire si froid et distant.

\- Et toi je parie que tu t'y étais rendu avec Pansy, n'est-ce pas ? le taquina-t-elle afin de faire disparaitre cette tension étrange qui planait dans l'air.

\- Bien entendu, même gamin je cherchais toujours la voie de la facilité.

\- Elle ne te plaisait pas en réalité ?

\- Je ne me suis jamais posé la question Hermione… Tout ce que je désirais, c'était plaire à autrui, voilà tout…, admit-il la voix grave.

Le ton qu'il employait n'était pas non plus habituel, il semblait tellement chargé de mélancolie et de regrets, sentiments qu'il passait son temps à essayer de dissimuler depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond ?

\- Un désir qui n'a toujours pas disparu…, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Convaincue qu'il n'allait pas bien, la Gryffondor s'écarta légèrement de lui et planta son regard dans le sien, bien décidée à découvrir pourquoi il était dans un tel état second. Et la première chose qu'elle remarqua, c'était sa foutue belle gueule. Quelques mèches blondes étaient tombées devant ses yeux, lui donnant une allure plus sauvage. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées, fait incroyable quand on connaissait l'homme et son extrême pâleur qui le caractérisait tant. Mais le pire était bien son regard, ses yeux semblaient luire, il la fixait sans ciller et sans avoir retiré les mains de son corps. Il était magnifique, réellement captivant et sans conteste, complètement soul.

\- Combien de verres ?

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Combien de verres Drago ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Moins de dix, je peux te l'assurer, affirma-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Même son sourire était différent, il paraissait plus naturel, à croire que la boisson pouvait avoir du bon de temps en temps.

\- J'ai l'air si bourré que ça ? demanda le grand homme.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui ne te connaitrait pas comme moi je te connais, je pense que non. Mais à mes yeux, je peux t'assurer que ce soir, tu n'es pas du tout dans ton état normal.

\- Et sur quels faits tu te reposes ?

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas lâché alors que nous ne dansons plus depuis plus d'une minute, répondit rapidement la Gryffondor en baissant les yeux.

\- Ah…

Et voilà, il retirait ses mains, laissant un vide d'une froideur intolérable sur sa peau et dans son cœur. Par moment, elle s'agaçait elle-même, à vouloir chercher une réponse à tout, même quand elle en subissait les conséquences. Des fois, elle ferait mieux de fermer sa grande bouche et de profiter du moment présent, sans réfléchir au pourquoi du comment.

\- Je pense que nous devrions rentrer, proposa-t-elle en plissant sa robe nerveusement, gênée de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Je salue rapidement mes supérieurs et nous partons, ça te va ?

\- Je suis ravi de quitter enfin cette petite fête insipide, grogna le Serpentard en s'en allant vers la porte.

Incapable de résister, elle l'observa s'éloigner, de sa démarche ferme, peut-être hautaine comme à son habitude et ce malgré son état d'ébriété avancé. Sa haute stature vraiment très masculine dénotait dans cette foule remplie de petits bonshommes bon chic bon genre tous plus fades les uns que les autres. Drago Malefoy était différent, tout aussi élégant mais plus animal, une impression de bestialité et de détresse transparaissaient à chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui, et ce sentiment était d'autant plus puissant quand ils n'étaient plus tous seuls et qu'elle pouvait le comparer à d'autres individus de sexe masculin. Finalement, son époux était vraiment l'homme le plus compliqué mais aussi le plus attrayant qu'elle ait rencontré de toute sa vie. Et dire qu'elle le connaissait depuis ses onze ans.

\- Bon, il est temps de se montrer poli avec tous ces petits prétentieux avant de déguerpir rapidement…, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même en se dirigeant vers son employeur.

* * *

Assis à une table, un verre de soda à la main, ayant promis à Ginny de ne pas boire d'alcool car elle l'odeur la rendait nauséeuse, une grossesse pouvait être difficile à gérer autant pour l'homme que pour la femme par moment. Peu enclin à participer à cette cérémonie pompeuse au possible, Harry avait préféré s'éloigner du monde et observer les gens. Et ce qu'il était en train de contempler le déroutait grandement. Son amie, non en fait sa meilleure amie, Hermione, dans les bras de Drago Malefoy. Certes il était son époux, bien entendu ce n'était qu'une danse, cependant, les voir enlacer de la sorte le mettait mal à l'aise. Ils n'étaient pas en train de danser poliment, préservant une distance de sécurité appropriée, loin de là. Il pouvait voir le grand Serpentard serrer de toutes ses forces la petite silhouette de la femme brune, elle était littéralement collée à lui. C'était sidérant, toute cette scène était stupéfiante mais aussi réellement troublante. Comment se déroulait leur cohabitation au juste ? Hermione en parlait de temps en temps et ne semblait pas tellement en souffrir, lui expliquant que le garçon blond était bien moins infect qu'à l'époque de Poudlard. Mais à aucun moment il n'avait pensé les voir si… intimes.

Tiens… Ils ne dansaient plus à présent, ils parlaient, mais de quoi ? Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir entendre des bribes de leur conversation. Puis c'était tout, ils s'éloignaient déjà l'un de l'autre, naturellement, comme si ce à quoi il venait d'assister était tout à fait normal. Incroyable. Le garçon à la cicatrice suivit du regard son amie se diriger vers ses collègues, souriante, quand finalement il décida de concentrer toute son attention sur son ancien rival. Et ce qu'il aperçut renforça un peu plus son malaise. Le grand homme s'était dirigé vers la sortie et s'était adossé au mur près de la porte, pas très loin de lui, mais étant assis dans l'obscurité, Harry était quasi certain de ne pas être vu. De toute façon, rien au monde n'aurait pu attirer l'attention du Serpentard sur lui, tant ses yeux n'étaient rivés que sur une seule et unique personne, Hermione.

Il pouvait le percevoir de là où il se trouvait, comme si une ligne invisible reliait le regard du blond à celui de son épouse, rien ne le dérangeait, rien ne le faisait la quitter des yeux. En fait, il était comme absent, malgré le bruit alentour, malgré les personnes qui se pressaient autour d'Hermione, à aucun moment il ne détournait son regard.

Et c'est justement ce regard qui dérangeait fortement Harry. Qu'il la fixe d'un air narquois, mesquin ou colérique, ça, il aurait pu le comprendre mais ce n'était pas le cas. Son regard était certes sombre, presque torturé mais il y avait autre chose, un autre sentiment. Une sorte d'impatience mélangée à quelque chose de brutal, quelque chose qui gênait le garçon brun alors que ce n'était même pas lui qui était fixé de la sorte. Est-ce qu'Hermione était au courant d'être le centre d'attention exclusif de son époux ? Est-ce qu'elle l'acceptait ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien mais se promit d'en toucher deux mots à son amie, afin de se tranquilliser. Il se faisait très certainement des films, il était tout de même préférable que le « couple » ait trouvé un terrain d'entente plutôt que de vivre dans une guerre permanente. Oui, c'était ça. Il aperçut la Gryffondor lui adresser un rapide salut de loin accompagné de son sourire le plus resplendissant avant de prendre Malefoy par le bras et de l'entrainer en-dehors de la salle. Et à aucun moment le grand blond ne décrocha son regard d'elle.

Arrivé chez lui et épuisé par cette soirée interminable, Harry retira ses vêtements et se glissa rapidement sous la couette, se collant au dos de sa femme, la main sur son ventre très légèrement arrondi. Il la sentit remuer contre lui et l'entendit balbutier quelques mots, à moitié endormie.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé ?

\- Je ne suis pas très friand de ce genre de réception mais ça a été, tu m'as manqué tu sais, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Je sais mais je ne me sentais vraiment pas au top de ma forme…, murmura-t-elle à son tour. Hermione était là ? Elle allait bien ?

\- Très bien, elle te passe le bonjour. Tu as eu raison de te reposer ma chérie, dit-il tendrement en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

\- Et il était avec elle ?

\- Il était là, mais on ne s'est pas parlé, le temps ne guéri pas tout et surtout pas les vieilles rivalités, ricana le lion.

\- Pas de dispute conjugale ? sourit la petite rouquine.

\- Non… Bien au contraire… En fait, j'ai assisté à un truc super bizarre et je ne…

\- Tu m'en parleras demain, je tombe de fatigue, le coupa-t-elle en baillant bruyamment.

\- Dors bien ma puce.

Lové ainsi contre sa femme, Harry se dit qu'en parler avec elle était finalement inutile, il s'était certainement monté la tête tout seul sans aucune raison. Le mieux serait d'en parler directement avec la personne concernée, surtout que connaissant Hermione, elle en pleurerait surement de rire de savoir qu'il ait imaginé un seul instant qu'il puisse se passer quoique ce soit entre eux deux.

Après tout, Malefoy détestait autant Hermione que lui-même, et tout le monde savait que les Malefoy étaient bien trop fiers pour changer d'avis sur les gens.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Un chapitre plus long qui marque une certaine évolution dans cette relation un peu étrange, mais rien n'est encore gagné ! Un chapitre comprenant un point de vue externe, celui de Harry, qui montre à quel point l'attitude du "couple" est déconcertante. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai hâte de lire vos avis et j'espère ne pas trop tarder avant de poster le prochain ! Merci de me lire !**


	10. Le jour où elle en a eu marre

Il était méconnaissable. Affalé sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains, trois tasses vides sur la table basse, dont le parfum délicat du café s'élevait encore, il était dans un bien triste état.

\- Alors Drago ? On vit mal les lendemains de cuite, c'est ça ? le taquina-t-elle en époussetant les étagères remplies de livres.

Un grognement incompréhensible provenant de l'immense masse blonde recroquevillée sur elle-même se fit entendre, et la fit sourire. Elle avait toujours crûe que le Serpentard supportait bien l'alcool, l'imaginant siffler plusieurs verres de vodka sans en subir un quelconque effet indésirable. Mais finalement elle s'était trompée, plus elle le côtoyait et plus elle se rendait compte que Drago Malefoy n'était pas si différent des autres gens, des personnes comme elle, il était juste plus… paumé.

\- Tu sais que tu m'as donné du fil à retordre hier ! continua-t-elle sur le même ton moqueur en prenant place à côté de lui. Au final j'ai presque dû te trainer dans ton lit tant tu ne tenais presque plus debout. C'est un miracle qu'on ait réussi à transplaner sans perdre un membre au passage !

\- Arrête de parler…, marmonna-t-il, le visage caché dans ses grandes mains blêmes.

\- Tu sais que tu es assez différent quand tu es ivre, tu es presque sympathique…

\- Tais-toi…, la coupa-t-il dans un gémissement plaintif.

\- Franchement, te voir plus aimable et surtout plus enclin à la discussion m'a presque effrayé…

\- Mais tu vas la fermer oui ! explosa-t-il avant de gémir de douleur.

Encore une fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le spectacle qu'il lui offrait. Il y a encore quelques semaines, elle aurait eu beau le taquiner, il n'aurait même pas daigné la regarder alors que maintenant, il sortait presqu'à chaque fois de ses gonds. Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans son tempérament de se moquer d'autrui, on la prenait même pour quelqu'un de trop sérieux mais avec lui, c'était différent. A chaque fois qu'elle parvenait à le faire parler, le surprendre ou même le pousser à bout, elle ressentait comme un sentiment de satisfaction éclore en elle, et cela l'emplissait d'allégresse. Cet homme semblait si imperturbable, tellement indifférent à ce qui l'entourait qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir de constater qu'il n'était plus si indifférent avec elle, que peut-être, elle avait réussi l'exploit de gratter un tout petit peu la carapace qu'il s'évertuait à porter. Et qui sait, parviendrait-elle aussi à se défaire de sa propre carapace un jour ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que le jeune homme l'observait du coin de l'œil, d'un air circonspect.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-elle, surprise.

\- Je m'attendais à autre chose.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu n'as pas pour habitude de te murer dans le silence quand je te crie dessus, répondit-il laconiquement, les sourcils froncés.

C'est vrai, il venait de lui hurler dessus mais cela l'importait peu. A présent, elle savait faire la différence entre un véritable accès de rage et une petite jérémiade sans gravité. Mais étrangement, elle était contente qu'il se soucie, ou plutôt qu'il remarque ce fait, cela prouvait bien qu'il faisait un peu attention à elle.

\- Je suis trop épuisée ce matin pour me lancer dans une nouvelle joute verbale avec toi, glissa-t-elle en allumant la télévision.

\- Et je t'en remercie, lança-t-il, sarcastique.

Elle l'observa à la dérobée s'adosser contre les coussins du canapé, les jambes écartées, la tête basculée en arrière et les yeux fermés que des épis blonds cachaient partiellement. Encore une fois il adoptait nonchalamment cette attitude sensuelle, cette posture, qui parce que totalement naturelle, laissait dévoiler son charisme et comme toujours, Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter à cette vue. C'était tellement ridicule de réagir ainsi, elle en avait bien conscience mais ne pouvait contrôler les réactions de son corps et cela l'agaçait plus que tout. Elle était Hermione Granger, et « contrôle » était son deuxième nom.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes allumer cette télévision où préfères-tu m'admirer encore quelques minutes ? railla le grand homme sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

\- Et comment peux-tu affirmer que je te regarde au juste ?

\- Je sens ton regard sur moi comme s'il me brulait.

Incapable de savoir comment réagir – se moquait-il d'elle ou était-il sérieux ? – Hermione préféra se concentrer sur la télécommande qu'elle tenait fermement depuis un long moment entre ses mains sans s'en être rendu compte, et zappa de chaine en chaine sans prêter réellement attention à ce qui défilait sous ses yeux. Dieu, il avait dit ça avec une telle nonchalance ! Ne réalisait-il donc pas qu'on ne pouvait dire ce genre de choses à une jeune femme sans qu'elle n'en soit troublée ? Drago Malefoy était tellement compliqué à suivre, un jour il est tactile et vous prend dans ses bras en dansant et un autre il est austère et se façonne un mur qui le sépare de toute interaction avec autrui. C'était tout simplement impossible de deviner ses pensées ou d'anticiper ses actions, et encore une fois elle se sentait à la fois perdue et excitée de se retrouver dans cette incertitude constante. Décidée à ignorer cette présence masculine tout près d'elle, la Gryffondor choisit un film au hasard et s'affala plus confortablement dans le canapé, secrètement ravie que le Serpentard reste en sa compagnie.

Le film était assez insipide au final, une banale histoire de tueur fou qui décime des familles entières, tout ce qu'Hermione détestait. Bien qu'elle ait affronté bien des horreurs durant sa courte vie, les films d'épouvante restaient sa bête noire, Ron s'était souvent moquer d'elle à ce sujet. Fort heureusement il était midi passé seulement et un magnifique soleil venait éclairer le salon. Jamais elle ne se serait risquée à regarder un film d'épouvante la nuit, quoiqu'elle n'était pas seule… Elle glissa lentement son regard vers le Serpentard endormit près d'elle et se mit à nouveau à sourire. Ce serait assez amusant de regarder un film d'horreur avec lui à ses côtés, sa présence serait à la fois réconfortante mais aussi horripilante, car lui aussi n'hésiterait pas à la railler sans relâche. Réalisant qu'encore une fois elle était en train d'épier son mari, elle se donna un coup de poing mental et se força à se concentrer sur le film qu'elle était censée regarder.

Le tueur qui entre dans la maison, tout le monde qui hurle, beaucoup de sang, une musique d'angoisse, la fille adolescente aux énormes nibards qui s'enferme dans le grenier, le gamin futé qui file dans la cave chercher une arme, ah tiens le premier mort est un oncle pas très intéressant et voilà le père qui supplie qu'on le laisse en vie car il a une famille. Bref, un film très moyen remplit de clichés.

\- Pourquoi ?

Hermione sursauta quand elle entendit la voix rauque de son époux retentir dans le petit salon. Depuis quand était-il réveillé ? Est-ce qu'il regardait le film depuis le début ?

\- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

\- Pourquoi sa vie aurait-elle plus d'importance que celle d'un autre ?

Elle ne comprenait pas, elle avait beau le scruter intensément, aucune émotion ne filtrait sur son visage. Il semblait épuisé mais c'était tout, encore une fois il avait revêtu son foutu masque d'impassibilité.

\- Je ne saisis pas, dit-elle doucement pour ne pas le brusquer. De qui parles-tu ?

Il ne la regardait pas, se contentant de fixer la télévision d'un air désabusé. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans cette petite tête blonde ?

\- De ce mec-là, qui affirme qu'il doit être sauvé parce qu'il est père de famille, répondit-il sèchement en passant une main crispée dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne…

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'un père de famille mérite plus de vivre qu'un autre homme ? C'est quoi cette logique de merde ? Alors quoi ? Moi je mérite de crever parce que je n'ai personne, c'est ça ?

Interdite face à cette virulence inattendue, la jeune femme brune s'approcha lentement vers lui et posa délicatement sa main sur sa jambe, cherchant ainsi à établir une connexion entre eux, car de toute évidence, c'était à lui-même qu'il parlait et non à elle. Et ce petit geste eu l'effet escompté. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers cette main posée sur lui et remonta son regard pour rencontrer celui de la lionne, qui incapable de trouver les mots pour le calmer ou le tranquilliser, préférait lui montrer qu'elle l'entendait même si elle ne disait rien. Il paraissait complètement égaré, comme s'il venait de sortir de sa transe, c'était déstabilisant mais ce n'était pas la première fois et désormais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez pour essayer de mieux le comprendre. Non, le mieux était de montrer qu'elle était là et le soutenait. Les yeux aciers de son acolyte étaient plongé dans ses iris marron, aucun sentiment ne transparaissait mais il continuait de la fixer sans se détourner, quand d'un bond il se releva et lui tourna le dos.

\- Je vais chez ma mère.

Et voilà, il n'était plus là, il était parti. Elle était à présent seule dans cette grande pièce aux murs immaculés. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, dans ces moments là seule sa mère devait lui être réellement utile, et cette constatation la peina quelque peu. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus pour l'aider ? Rien du tout, elle n'était qu'Hermione Granger, sa fausse femme, elle n'était même pas une amie, juste une comparse de galère. Pourquoi une scène stupide dans un film nullissime avait déclenché ça ? Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'il ne méritait pas de vivre, ou plutôt que la société lui faisait ressentir cela parce qu'il n'avait pas de famille ? Parce qu'il était un ancien Mangemort ?

\- Merde ! s'exclama-t-elle en éteignant rageusement la télévision.

Elle aurait peut-être dû dire quelque chose finalement… Mais que répondre à ça ?

\- Arrête Hermione ! Arrête de t'inquiéter à ce point pour cet homme !

Elle désirait sincèrement aider son ancien camarade de classe, mais comment y parvenir alors que lui-même refusait de se laisser véritablement approcher ? Non, elle ne pouvait décidemment pas faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si le mal qui le rongeait n'existait pas. Elle l'avait épousé et même si ce mariage n'était qu'une farce, elle restait une Gryffondor et jamais elle ignorerait volontairement une personne qui souffre juste à côté d'elle. Et bien sûr, cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle le trouvait saisissant et captivant, non, elle valait mieux que ça tout de même.

* * *

\- Bonne soirée Hermione !

\- A demain Alfred.

Epuisée, elle était complètement épuisée. Cette journée n'avait été qu'une succession d'ennuis et de mauvaises surprises. Une entreprise qui se retire du marché, des clients mécontents et le Ministère qui se plaint, encore et toujours. Cette fois-ci la cause principale de la plainte était justement son couple. Pourquoi ? Parce que Drago et elle-même ne se montraient pas assez souvent ensemble en société alors que le but de leur union était justement de donner l'exemple, celui d'un couple, parfaitement heureux, et cela l'excédait plus que tout. Mais le pire n'était pas le boulot mais justement son époux, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis leur conversation de la veille. Avait-il dormi chez sa mère ? Chez Blaise ? Chez… Astoria ? La jeune femme aurait aimé faire preuve de distance face à cette situation mais elle avait maintenant dépassé ce stade. Oui, quand il n'était pas là, elle ressentait son absence, elle ressentait le manque.

\- Hey Hermione !

Surprise d'entendre une voix reconnaissable en toutes la héler bruyamment dans la rue, la Gryffondor se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec son ami et surtout, son premier et unique amour à ce jour.

\- Ron ! Mais que fais-tu là ?

\- Je voulais te parler mais je ne t'ai pas vu sortir, haleta-t-il encore essoufflé d'avoir couru après elle si longtemps.

Cette grande silhouette bien bâtie, ses cheveux roux qui dansent dans le vent, ses yeux rieurs et ses mimiques légèrement enfantines. Bien qu'il soit aujourd'hui un homme, Hermione continuait à voir en lui le gamin enjoué, légèrement borné et capricieux qu'elle avait connu enfant. Ça avait été le souci principal de leur relation, l'incapacité de voir l'autre tel qu'il est à présent et persister à vouloir vivre dans le passé.

\- Oui je suis désolée, je me dépêchais pour transplaner un peu plus loin, s'excusa la lionne.

\- Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas loupé !

\- Tu sais que tu es le bienvenu chez moi Ron, lui souffla-t-elle doucement.

\- Hors de question de le croiser, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Bien sûr, il y avait ce problème aussi. Depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé son intention d'épouser Drago, leur relation s'était quelque peu détériorée, mais c'était assez habituel entre eux. Déjà à Poudlard ils n'avaient cessé de se disputer, se bouder pour finalement se rabibocher, c'était ainsi. Et toutes ces expériences passées lui avaient appris une chose : il fallait le laisser ruminer seul dans son coin et attendre qu'il revienne vers elle. C'était la clé de la réussite.

\- C'est justement pour ça que je voulais te voir, est-ce que tu aurais un moment à m'accorder ? demanda-t-il, gêné et le regard baissé.

\- Mais bien évidemment Ron, allons-nous poser quelque part.

A la fois soulagée et anxieuse, Hermione entraina son ami dans un bar qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement et lui fit face, tout sourire. Il était temps de l'affronter, elle était désormais prête.

\- Je suis contente de voir que pour une fois tu es celui qui fait le premier pas, commença-t-elle doucement en sirotant une tasse de chocolat bien chaud.

\- Tu ouvres de suite les hostilités à ce que je vois, ricana-t-il une chope de bière entre les mains.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? s'exclama la belle brune, surprise.

\- Tu sous-entends que tu as toujours été la seule à faire des efforts et c'est faux !

Et merde… Elle avait encore une fois gaffé sans s'en rendre compte. Cette problématique s'était déjà maintes fois produites par le passé. Par moment, et sans même s'en rendre compte, elle pouvait se montrer incisive et indélicate, vexant et blessant son ancien compagnon au passage. Et ça, elle ne l'avait plus supporté, cette angoisse de provoquer une dispute à chaque mot qu'elle dirait.

\- Je suis désolée, soupira la lionne en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'insinuais, je suis simplement heureuse de pouvoir parler avec toi ce soir.

\- J'en suis tout aussi heureux Hermione, fit-il dans un demi-sourire.

Ron, Ron, Ron… Qu'est-ce qu'elle l'avait aimé, qu'est-ce qu'elle l'avait détesté… Détesté de n'être pas l'amour de sa vie, alors que le pauvre n'y était pour rien, c'était ainsi. Mais cette rupture avait tout cassé, même si elle s'était déroulée sans véritables heurts, ça avait tout remis en question. Sa vie de femme, sa vie future, sa perception du monde. Comment imaginer l'avenir autrement que main dans la main avec Ronald Weasley ? Ça avait été dur de l'imaginer, ça avait pris du temps et aujourd'hui encore elle n'était pas complètement certaine d'y être parvenue.

\- Tu sais Hermione, si j'ai aussi mal réagi à ton mariage avec l'autre tâche, ce n'était même pas parce que tu épousais ce minable, mais parce que tu te mariais tout simplement, admit-il en détournant le regard.

Dieu qu'elle le connaissait si bien, chacune de ses mimiques, de ses tics nerveux, de ses gestes incertains. Est-ce qu'un jour elle parviendrait à être aussi proche d'un autre homme ? A l'aimer autant ?

\- Tu étais conscient que cette union n'était qu'une mascarade pourtant.

\- Je le savais oui, mais merde, tu avais refusé ma demande en mariage Hermione, la mienne ! s'emporta le grand roux. Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse en te voyant au bras de cet avorton ?

\- J'aurais aimé que tu me soutiennes Ron ! s'écria-t-elle à son tour. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là pour moi, comme l'a fait Harry, comme le ferait un frère.

\- Mais je ne suis pas Harry ! Bordel Hermione, je-ne-suis-pas-Harry, je ne suis pas comme ton frère ! Nous avons vécu ensemble, nous nous sommes aimés, nous avons fait l'amour alors non, je ne suis pas ton putain de frère.

Elle le voyait prêt à exploser mais contre toute attente, il but une gorgée de sa bière et respira lentement, les yeux fermés. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait à ce point prendre sur lui.

\- Je ne t'aurais pas forcé à habiter en pleine campagne ni à me faire six marmots tu sais, murmura-t-il en la regardant cette fois-ci droit dans les yeux.

\- Je sais…, souffla la Gryffondor en baissant les yeux.

\- Alors pourquoi as-tu fait en sorte que notre couple se casse la gueule ?

\- Je pensais que tu étais venu ici pour parler de mon mariage avec…

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de cet abruti, je veux parler de nous et comprendre pourquoi ça s'est terminé comme ça, l'interrompit son ancien amour. A l'époque tu n'avais fait qu'éviter cette conversation et je veux l'avoir maintenant. Hermione, j'ai besoin de savoir pour passer à autre chose et tourner définitivement la page.

C'était horrible, être assise devant lui, sentir son regard sur elle, se recroqueviller sur sa chaise sans pouvoir aligner deux mots concrets. Elle était une trouillarde, une trouillarde et une lâche. Elle ne le méritait pas, elle ne l'avait jamais mérité, en fait elle ne méritait pas toute l'affection que son entourage lui donnait. Hermione Granger la Gryffondor honnête et brave… Peuh ! Quel mensonge ! Mais pas cette fois, pas ce soir. Cette fois-ci elle allait se libérer de ce poids, ne plus fuir, ne plus le fuir, car Ron, lui, méritait bien mieux que toutes les fadaises qu'elle avait pu lui sortir par le passé.

\- Tu étais tellement heureux…, chuchota-t-elle en entortillant ses mains autour de la tasse.

\- Je ne comprends pas bien…

\- Tu étais si heureux, si plein de vie ! Quand la guerre s'est achevée et que nous avons commencé à vivre ensemble, tu ne cessais de planifier notre avenir, tellement enjoué et sûr de notre futur à tous les deux.

Sa voix tremblait, elle pouvait l'entendre chanceler à chaque mot qui s'extirpait de ses lèvres.

\- Je suis désolée Ron, vraiment désolée…

\- Je ne te demande pas d'excuses, juste des explications, trancha-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Il continuait de la fixer sans ciller, c'est vrai, par moment, il pouvait faire preuve de sérieux.

\- Tu étais trop heureux pour moi, lâcha-t-elle subitement. Je ne… Merde, après la guerre tout est allé trop vite et j'ai perdu pied. Depuis mes onze ans, pas une seule année ne s'était écoulée sans que je ne combatte les forces du mal, sans que je ne doive faire preuve de courage, sans que je puise dans mes dernières ressources pour survivre. Mais après ça, plus rien, j'étais simplement redevenue Hermione Granger, une femme normale qui doit travailler, se marier et faire des enfants. Ça m'a angoissé à un point que tu ne peux imaginer.

La bombe avait explosé, son débit de parole ne faisait que d'accélérer. Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, elle dirait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et allègerait son sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle se trainait depuis tant d'années.

\- Je me sentais si… inutile, continua-t-elle sur le même ton. Plus personne n'avait besoin de moi, même pas toi. Et plus je te voyais épanoui, plus je dépérissais. Je sais, c'est horrible de penser ainsi mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

\- Hermione…

\- Non ! Tu voulais connaitre la vérité, c'est fait ! Je suis une femme égoïste, je me complais dans le malheur des autres pour me sentir valorisée dès que je leur apporte mon aide. Tu vois Ron ? Tu l'as échappé belle en ne m'épousant pas, je suis atroce, je suis un monstre, je suis…

Mais cette fois-ci les larmes eurent raison d'elle et coulèrent abondamment sur ses joues. Depuis combien de temps gardait-elle ce ressentiment au fond d'elle-même ? Ron méritait tellement mieux qu'elle, lui était bon et généreux sans arrière-pensées, il était tout son contraire, il était un véritable héros.

Des bras vigoureux s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules et un torse robuste vint se coller contre son visage. Et surtout il n'était pas rancunier, la consolant alors que c'était elle qui lui avait fait le plus de mal.

\- Tu es tout sauf un monstre Hermione, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux. Tu es casse-pied, pointilleuse, une véritable miss-je-sais-tout mais tu es bien loin d'être un monstre.

\- J'ai été si cruelle avec toi…

\- Je n'étais pas un cadeau non plus, admit-il. J'aurais pu, j'aurais dû voir que tu n'allais pas bien mais j'étais bien trop occupé à jouer au petit couple de héros parfait. J'ai tout autant merdé que toi mais je suis juste content de connaitre enfin la vérité sur tes sentiments.

Ron s'écarta doucement d'elle, un tendre sourire aux lèvres, et essuya les quelques larmes qui continuaient de couler.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir et te disant que notre rupture a été facile à encaisser, mais je vais bien à présent, je t'assure.

\- Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour me rassurer ? demanda-t-elle en reniflant.

\- Hermione, je ne savais pas comment te le dire mais je pense que c'est le bon moment, je fréquente quelqu'un depuis quelque temps et c'est assez sérieux.

 _Ron qui continue de sourire et elle qui reste figée, une toute petite seconde, une éternité._

\- Pardon ? Tu... Tu es en couple ? bégaya-t-elle, les mains tremblantes. Depuis quand ?

\- Pour être franc, depuis plus de six mois et…

\- Tu étais déjà avec elle pendant mon mariage ? le coupa-t-elle, subitement irritée.

\- N'appelle pas ça un mariage veux-tu, c'était davantage une farce qu'une véritable union.

 _L'irritation qui grimpe et se transforme en colère_.

\- Là n'est pas la question Ronald Weasley ! tempêta la lionne. Pourquoi m'en vouloir à ce point si tu étais déjà passé à autre chose ?

\- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il incrédule. Tu te poses vraiment la question Hermione ?

\- Oui ! Je me demande à quoi rimaient tout ce cirque et ces longues semaines de guerre froide !

\- Quand bien même je sois en couple, quand bien même je sois à nouveau tombé amoureux, tu restes celle que j'ai aimée en premier et tu restes ma famille !

 _« Quand bien même je sois à nouveau tombé amoureux… »_ , elle ne devait pas se sentir si meurtrie à l'annonce de cet amour naissant, elle ne devait pas avoir envie de disparaitre, non, elle était plus forte que ça et il avait attendu assez longtemps avant de côtoyer une nouvelle femme. Il avait respecté leur rupture et surtout il l'avait respecté elle. Il venait de l'écouter lui balancer toutes ces horreurs et l'avait tout de même pris dans ses bras. Elle ne devait pas réagir comme ça… Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle à ce point effondrée ? Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ?

\- Sans oublier que tu n'épousais pas n'importe qui, merde, Drago Malefoy quoi ! continua son premier et seul amour, inconscient de la douleur qu'il venait de lui provoquer.

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé Ron, je ne souhaite plus revenir sur ce sujet…, soupira-t-elle en luttant de toutes ses forces pour retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler à nouveau.

Hors de question de sangloter à nouveau sinon l'humiliation aurait été totale.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi Ron, vraiment, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde dans ta nouvelle relation amoureuse.

Est-ce que c'était un mensonge ? La vérité ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre foutue petite idée. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, qu'elle prenne du recul, qu'elle réfléchisse. La réflexion avait toujours été sa principale qualité, même si cette dernière lui avait souvent fait défaut quand il était question de Ron. Mais pas ce soir, ils n'étaient plus ensemble et elle ne l'aimait plus alors elle se devait de comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait si triste.

\- Moi aussi Hermione, murmura-t-il en lui prenant les mains. J'espère vraiment que tu auras la vie que tu mérites et pas celle que tu es en train de vivre avec ce connard de Malefoy.

La colère, la tristesse, l'agacement et l'abattement. Ces sentiments qu'elle ressentait en cet instant représentaient bien la relation chaotique qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux, surtout vers la fin. Mais l'entendre insulter Drago et constater qu'il était à ce point obnubilé par ce mariage achevèrent de l'accabler. A la fois gênée et épuisée émotionnellement, Hermione retira prestement ses mains de la poigne du grand roux et se releva doucement, désirant mettre un terme à cette conversation, de plus en plus pénible.

\- Je suis contente qu'on ait pu parler se parler franchement et j'espère retrouver en toi mon meilleur ami, car tu m'as beaucoup manqué ces dernières semaines.

\- Je te le promets ! J'aimerais aussi beaucoup que tu la rencontre, je lui ai tellement parlé de toi qu'elle est maintenant impatiente de faire ta connaissance ! s'exclama-t-il à nouveau de bonne humeur, comme le Ron qu'elle avait toujours connu, jovial et insouciant malgré les épreuves qu'il avait aussi affronté dont le deuil de son frère.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas…, chuchota-t-elle en évitant son regard.

Le baiser sur la joue qu'il lui fit en guise d'au revoir la conforta dans ses sentiments, non, elle n'était plus amoureuse de Ron. Alors pourquoi une telle réaction ?

\- Réfléchis Hermione, réfléchis…, laissant ses pas la guider dans les méandres de la ville.

De toute façon, ça avait toujours été dans ça qu'elle excellait, la réflexion. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à comprendre sa réaction ? Pourquoi agissait-elle comme une enfant ?

 _« Quand bien même je sois à nouveau tombé amoureux… »_.

Hermione stoppa net sa marche effrénée et pris le temps de respirer. Il était amoureux, Ron aimait une femme et ce n'était plus elle. Est-ce qu'elle désirait vraiment vivre dans un monde où Ron ne serait plus amoureux d'elle ? De toute façon à présent elle n'avait plus le choix, il était en couple, il était heureux, il avait définitivement tourné la page. Elle aussi croyait l'avoir fait, après tout c'est elle qui avait poussé cette relation à se détruire alors elle n'avait pas le droit de se sentir à ce point abattue. Et pourtant c'était bien le cas. Mais quel était le pire ? Que Ron ne l'aime plus ou qu'aucun homme ne l'aime à l'avenir ? Elle qui se targuait d'être une femme fière et indépendante, comment pouvait-elle être transie d'angoisse à l'idée qu'aucun autre homme ne puisse tomber amoureux d'elle ? Après tout c'était une femme épanouie et heureuse et…

\- Oh ferme-là ! grogna la Gryffondor contre elle-même.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était tellement satisfaite de sa vie qu'elle avait accepté un mariage arrangé avec un garçon qui avait passé des années à la persécuter et pire, elle se sentait seule quand il n'était pas là. Mais il fallait qu'elle réagisse ! Ce n'était pas parce que sa vie en ce moment n'était pas au top qu'elle devait jalouser le bonheur des autres, et surtout pas celui de son meilleur ami, elle valait mieux que ça. Ron, Malefoy, Alfred, ses collègues… Elle n'avait pas besoin d'homme pour être heureuse !

Par contre elle s'en voulait à présent de ne pas l'avoir davantage questionné sur sa relation amoureuse, alors que lui l'avait écouté et avait essayé de soulager sa conscience, elle n'avait même pas pensé à lui rendre la pareille en s'intéressant à son bonheur. Par moment, elle se détestait d'être à ce point égoïste, l'avait-elle toujours été ou est-ce que le fait d'habiter avec Drago Malefoy la rendait moins sensible aux autres ? Bref, la prochaine qu'elle verrait Ron, elle se promit de lui parler de sa compagne, même si elle ne se sentait pas encore prête pour la rencontrer et les voir heureux ensemble.

Arrivée à la maison – c'était étrange d'appeler cet appartement ainsi – la jeune femme alluma la lumière du salon et déposa ses affaires sur le canapé. Cette journée avait été longue et épuisante, comme bien trop souvent. En plus elle n'avait plus vu le Serpentard depuis la veille, alors qu'il avait brusquement transplané chez sa mère. Fatiguée physiquement et moralement, la petite brune se posa contre le dossier du canapé, debout, les yeux fermés, les jambes et les bras croisés, laissant échapper un profond soupir de ses lèvres.

\- Qu'elle est dure la vie de la petite princesse Gryffondor…

Surprise d'entendre une voix grave résonnée dans la pièce, Hermione se redressa et se retrouva nez à nez avec son mari, qui comme toujours, affichait son éternel air renfrogné.

\- D'où tu sors ? demanda-t-elle interloquée.

\- De ma chambre, mais c'est moi qui devrait te poser la question, non ? répliqua-t-il sèchement en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Est-ce qu'il l'avait attendu ou est-ce qu'il était seulement de mauvais poil, sans raison précise ?

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, je…

\- Je m'en contrefiche, tes petites sorties nocturnes, je m'en balance carrément !

Franchement, elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait là. Que son époux soit ronchon, ça elle avait l'habitude, mais qu'il s'en prenne gratuitement à elle sans qu'elle ne le taquine au préalable, ça c'était nouveau. Quand il était de mauvaise humeur, il avait plus tendance à s'enfermer dans un mutisme d'une durée indéterminée plutôt que de la houspiller sans raison.

La petite lionne décida alors de le suivre et s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte, les sourcils froncés et l'observa en train de se rincer le visage.

\- Quel est le problème ce soir ?

La grand homme blond attrapa la serviette et s'essuya le visage avant de la regarder dans le reflet du miroir.

\- Il n'y en a aucun, dit-il platement.

\- Très bien, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Décidée à ignorer le jeune homme jusqu'au petit matin, Hermione tourna les talons pour gagner la cuisine quand elle l'entendit marmonner assez distinctement pour qu'elle l'entende.

\- Elle a bon dos la fausse petite prude…

Sous le choc après cette remarque qu'elle jugea plus pitoyable que tout ce qu'il avait pu lui sortir par le passé, Hermione revint férocement sur ses pas et força son mari à lui faire face en l'agrippant par le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire au juste ? siffla-t-elle, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Je dis seulement que tu es venue râler après moi il y a quelques semaines parce que soi-disant je flirtais avec l'autre dinde de mon service alors que toi tu passes ton temps à aguicher tous les hommes qui passent ! s'emporta à son tour le Serpentard en se dégageant férocement de sa poigne.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-elle complètement stupéfaite. D'où sors-tu cette idée complètement insensée ?

Cet homme était sidérant. Il disparaissait pendant une journée entière et reparaissait uniquement dans le but de l'insulter.

\- Tu sais quoi Granger ? J'en ai royalement rien à foutre que tu rentres tard tous les soirs, que les jupes que tu portes soient toujours plus courtes les unes que les autres ou que tous les mecs du Ministère ne font que parler de toi et je cite, de « ton joli petit cul », mais je te serai gré de ne pas bousiller ce mariage, surtout pas avec tous les efforts que je fais pour que ça fonctionne !

De toute évidence fier de sa petite tirade, Drago la contourna et se dirigea tranquillement vers sa chambre quand elle s'élança vers son interlocuteur et le poussa de toutes ses forces.

\- Mais tu es complètement folle ? s'écria-t-il surpris du par le choc et manquant de tomber à la renverse.

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas qu'elle était la chose la plus aberrante dans tout ce que tu as dit ! Le fait que tu insinues que je m'amuse tous les soirs alors que je me tue à la tâche pour faire au mieux mon boulot, que tu te permettes de juger ma façon de me vêtir alors que je dois être celle qui s'habille le plus décemment dans toute cette foutue ville ou que tu oses te targuer de faire des efforts alors que je la seule, tu entends, la SEULE, qui fait en sorte que cette union marche !

Elle était hors d'elle, il avait vraiment réussi à la pousser à bout. Mais pas de pleurs cette fois-ci, oh non, elle avait bien assez pleuré devant Ron, lui il ne subirait que ses cris.

\- Non mais pour qui tu te prends de me traiter de folle alors que de nous deux, c'est bien toi le plus timbré !

Enragée, voilà dans quel état il avait réussi à la mettre et au lieu d'afficher un sourire victorieux pour l'avoir plongé dans une telle rage, il se contentait de l'observer, la mine fermée, le regard fuyant, mal à l'aise. Il ne bougeait pas mais ne disait rien non plus, comme s'il se contentait uniquement d'essuyer ses cris sans chercher à répliquer. C'était incompréhensible.

\- J'en ai vraiment trop marre, va au diable…, soupira-t-elle, la main dans les cheveux.

La soirée avec Ron avait été tellement éprouvante qu'elle aurait aimé se chamailler gentiment avec le grand blond, devant un film, tranquillement, agréablement. Et à la place, elle avait eu droit à un accueil détestable et agressif. Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, lasse et éreintée par cette violente dispute, la jeune femme brune posa son front contre la porte, ferma les yeux et murmura :

\- La prochaine fois, au lieu de disparaitre pendant vingt-quatre heures, disparais pour de bon, ça me fera des vacances…

Sur ses mots, elle pénétra dans sa chambre et referma doucement la porte derrière elle, sans chercher à savoir qu'elle expression pouvait bien afficher le jeune homme.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai pris pour poster ce chapitre, je remercie bien entendu tous les mp et reviews que j'ai eu, ça me va droit au cœur. Je dois néanmoins avouer que pour le moment, cette fanfiction connaitra une certaine pause, plus ou moins longue, car à présent je ressens l'envie d'écrire autre chose. J'en suis vraiment navrée mais je sais que je finirai un jour cette histoire, comme j'ai terminé les autres. Merci encore et gros bisous !**


End file.
